Tormenta en namimori
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: Unas visitas Italianas llegan con el motivo de proteger a Vongola, pero... ¿De que? Todos los peligros ya habian pasado. Al menos eso es lo que los guardianes pensaban, pero se encontraran con muchos mas problemas de los que realmente imaginaban.
1. La ilusionista

**_Buuenas! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo (y primer) fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Aquella Herbívora. (Laura, Micaela no me miren asi) Espero que les gusten y sepan que van a haber algunos OC =D _**

**_En fin nada me pertenece a mi, (excepto los OC que van a conocer uno en este capitulo) Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a Akira Amano ^^ Disfruten!_**

Un viento fresco recorría las silenciosas calles de Italia. Al ser entrada la noche estaban vacías, a excepción de un pequeño grupo de hombres, todos vestidos de traje, que vigilaban a su alrededor detenidamente. Como esperando a algo o alguien, quizás un aliado, o un enemigo.

-Cuanto tardan… -Dijo uno de ellos

-Apuesto lo que sea a que se quedo dormida, y nadie se atreve a despertarla-Susurró otro mientras que los otros asentían con un suspiro.

Unos pasos se escucharon en medio de la oscuridad, y el grupo de hombres se puso en guardia. Pero se relajaron al verlo más de cerca, y al ver que llevaba algo en sus brazos. Más bien, alguien en sus brazos.

-¿Solo ella?- Habló uno del grupo

El recién llegado asintió

-Nada la despierta. Pero a la de ustedes… -Suspiró –Supongo que irá mañana.

-¿Y qué me dices de….?

-¿Los Buonanote? Creí que ya estarían aquí de hecho.

Miraron a su alrededor, como esperando ver salir a estos "Buonanote" del callejón, o saltando de la azotea. Pero nada. Ni un alma había a su alrededor a excepción de ellos.

-Supongo que ira ella sola

-Yumi-Sama nos matara

-Supongo…. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

En aquel momento, las luces de un auto se acercaron hacia ellos. Estacionó a su lado y el conductor somnoliento los miró con mala cara quizás por hacerlo trabajar tan tarde.

El hombre cargando a la persona subió al auto, sin hacerle ninguna seña de despedida a sus compañeros.

-Estamos locos como para dejarla ir así, en especial a _ella_…. Bueno, a _ellas. _Sin supervisión ni nada por el estilo.

-Cosas de familia. Además, estarán supervisadas.

-¿Por Rebbon?

-Es la mayor

-Pero no la más cuerda.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Su hermano se encargará de ellas también.

El conductor los miró impaciente, y uno de ellos le hiso una seña para que se vaya. El pobre hombre no hubiera sido tan descortés, y hubiera muerto de miedo si hubiera sabido que estaba tratando con una verdadera familia de mafiosos.

Horas más tarde, en Japón, un joven castaño se apresuraba a llegar a la escuela a tiempo. ¡Era su primer día! Solo a él le sucedían esas cosas. Era increíble pensar que había viajado en el tiempo, había derrotado al jefe de una familia de mafiosos del futuro y había salvado a toda la humanidad de su poder…. Y no podía despertarse temprano.

Dio gracias al cielo por no haberse cruzado con nadie los pasillos. Mejor dicho, no haberse encontrado con Hibari San en los pasillos. Ya estaría molido hasta la muerte si eso hubiera sucedido. Entró al salón y se alegró de no ver al sensei en el escritorio, quizás no era tan tarde como parecía.

-¡Tsuna!- Lo saludó el siempre alegre Yamamoto Takeshi desde su asiento

-Buenos días- El castaño se sentó en su lugar, mientras veía a un muy entusiasmado peli plateado correr junto a el

-¡Buenos días Décimo!- Saludó entusiasmado

-Buenos días Gokudera-Kun, me alegro de no haber llegado tarde.

-De hecho Sawada- Dijo el sensei entrando- Solo había ido a buscar unos libros, llegó tarde

Tsuna se vió a si mismo siendo arrastrado por un hoyo negro. ¿Por qué siempre esas cosas le sucedían a él y solo a él?

-¡Más respeto al Décimo!- No es necesario aclarar quien gritó de esa manera

-¡Gokudera-San! ¡Siéntese en este instante!

Antes de que el guardián pudiera responderle al sensei, el jefe Vongola le suplicó en un susurró que volviera a su puesto, y no le quedó otra opción que obedecerlo.

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi el tiempo pasaba lentamente. No había nada que lo distrajera siquiera un poco de lo aburridas que eran las clases. Estaba Kyoko sentada mas allá, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Últimamente le sucedía que ya no la veía de la misma manera que antes. Quizás era por estar metido hasta el cuello con asuntos de la mafia u otras cosas pero… Estaba seguro de que ya no le gustaba.

Mientras el jefe Vongola esperaba a que las clases terminaran, una persona se acercaba a Namimori. Llevaba un uniforme escolar, cabello rojo corto y ojos negros. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada, observando el edificio escolar.

-Oye- Escuchó a su derecha

Miró donde provenía la voz, y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que el presidente del comité estudiantil de disciplina: Hibari Kyoya.

-¿Por qué no estás en clases?

La joven lo miró de pies a cabeza, y luego volvió la vista al edificio. Aquella persona no era nadie importante para sus planes.

_Flash Back:_

_Un grupo de gente estaba sentada a una enorme mesa, y una joven sentada en la punta de esta los miraba divertida. _

_-Ya dinos, ¿Para qué nos llamaste a todos?_

_Ella sonrió más ampliamente, y se recostó en su silla poniendo los pies sobre la mesa. Sus compañeros la miraron impacientes. _

_-Porque ustedes me ayudaran_

_Se hiso un segundo de silencio, luego estallaron las risas._

_-¿¡Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?- Soltó uno entre risa y risa_

_-¡Jamás nos pides ayuda! ¿¡Qué te sucedió?- Soltó otro_

_La joven sacó un Cd de su abrigo, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de inmediato y voltearan a verla._

_-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó uno_

_-Esto, es evidencia suficiente para mantenerlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes encerrados por un tiempo. Si no me ayudan, se lo daré a Yumi-Sama_

_Se hiso un silencio sepulcral, mientras se miraban preocupados._

_-Cortesía de Amy_

_Varios la maldijeron internamente._

_-Bien, dinos que quieres._

_-Que me ayuden a convencer a Yumi-Sama y a Marie-Sama de ir a Japón._

_-Olvídalo, jamás les permitirán eso._

_-Rebbon irá con nosotras. Es lo suficiente responsable_

_-De todos modos, ¿Para que necesitas ir a Japón?_

_Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_-Tenemos que arreglar cuentas… Con Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_Fin flash Back"_

Pero ignorar al jefe del comité estudiantil no es buena idea.

Horas más tarde, Tsuna salía de la escuela. Estaba solo, ya que lo habían hecho quedarse después de clases por no prestar atención, no haber llevado la tarea y haberse sacado un gran cero, (se preguntaran como, siendo el primer día de escuela. Esos son los misterios de la secundaria Namimori) todo en la misma clase. Habían querido esperarlo pero no quería ser una molestia asique los había mandado a casa.

-Hay…- Se lamentó con un suspiro- Siempre es igual… Desearía no volver más a clases

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una joven sentada en la entrada de Namimori.

Yamamoto Takeshi se encontraba en su casa haciendo unas prácticas con su katana. Odiaba con el alma estar sentado sin hacer nada. "Esos deportistas…" Diría Gokudera, pero a él simplemente le encantaba, ¿Qué culpa tenia? Sin embargo, se hallaba preocupado. ¿La razón? Algo extraño que habían visto con Gokudera y Senpai al salir de la escuela…

_Flash Back:_

_Los tres guardianes estaban caminando con sus mochilas al hombro, el del sol practicando golpes de boxeo, el de lluvia muy animado con su clásica sonrisa, y el de tormenta con su expresión clásica de: "¡No pude quedarme con el décimo!" mientras se encaminaban a la salida. _

_Les llamó la atención ver una joven, cabello pelirrojo corto y ojos negros, sentada con un uniforme escolar. No parecía esperar a nadie, pero tampoco parecía que iba a irse pronto._

_-¡Buenas tardes!- Saludo Yamamoto _

_La joven lo miró_

_-Buenas tardes_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás perdida?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

_-Espero a mi primo_

_Los tres guardianes se miraron extrañados, y luego voltearon a ver la escuela. No parecía que muchos más estudiantes fueran a salir, ya que ellos se habían retrasado bastante intentando quedarse con Tsuna. _

_-¿Y quién es tu primo? _

_Ella le hecho una mirada de desconfianza_

_-No te conozco- Se levantó y se fue._

_Los guardianes se quedaron confundidos, pero Yamamoto era el más confundido de los tres. Desde que la vió sentada, hasta que la observó irse, había tenido una extraña sensación que no logró reconocer. Pero… ¿Qué era?_

_Fin flash Back_

Dudaba mucho que Senpai o que Gokudera hubieran sentido la misma sensación que el. Pero no podía adivinar… No, recordar. Ya que sabía que había sentido eso mismo antes. Pero no podía reconocer porque. Esa chica…. Había algo raro en ella, algo que no encajaba. Algo que ocultaba. Algo como…

Corrió al teléfono, marcó el número de Gokudera.

-_¿Quién? _– La voz del guardián de la tormenta se escuchó despreocupada como siempre

-Gokudera, hay que avisar a Senpai, ¿Recuerdas la chica de hace rato?

-_¿La pelirroja? ¿Qué hay con ella?_

-No era real

-_¡¿Qué dices? ¡Habla claro!_

-¡Era una ilusión!

El silencio se hiso del otro lado de la línea.

-_Pero entonces ella… No estará esperando…._

-¡A Tsuna!

-_¡Décimo!_

El castaño la miró con extrañeza. Su cabello era corto y pelirrojo, y sus ojos negros. Tenía un uniforme escolar, pero no llevaba mochila, útiles, libros ni nada que dijera que recién salía de la escuela. Y no había nadie más en Namimori, así que muy probablemente estuviera perdida.

-¡O-Oe!- La llamó, aunque no hacía falta, porque tenía los ojos clavados en el. Cosa que asustó un poco al Vongola, haciendo que retrocediera un paso

Algo no andaba bien con ella.

-Oe… ¿Estás perdida?

-Tsuna- El pequeño arcoballeno salió de su mochila

-¡Reborn!- Miró preocupado a la chica, esperando que se asustara o algo por el estilo. Más siquiera se inmuto

-Atención dame Tsuna

-¿De qué hablas?

Volvió a mirar a la joven, Estaba de pie y seguía observándolo fijamente.

-Oye… ¿Estás perdida?

-¿Eres Sawada Tsunayoshi?

El castaño ya la miraba con desconfianza

-S-si….

-Entonces no estoy perdida

Dio un paso hacia él, y su imagen fue haciéndose más borrosa, como si se desvaneciera.

-Una ilusión- Susurro Tsuna

Reborn tan solo frunció el seño.

-Buenas Tardes- Saludó, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia- Sawada Tsunayoshi

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Vi-Violetta?

_**Bueeeno espero les haya gustado! ... -en el rincon de los emos- lo se lo se es cortisisisimo... pero no se me ocurria nada mejor **_

_**bueeeno nos vemos en el siguiente cap, matta ne! Oyasumi! (al menos aca aunque son... O.O santisimo Ra! Las cuatro!) ^^ dejen revieews! no se incendiara su casa por eso (Mica no te rias XD) **_


	2. Una nueva invitada

_Hola a todos ootra veez!... y yo se que tarde un poco bastante jeje... pero no es mi culpa! ¬¬ es la culpa de los malditos animes super archi mega viciosos (Y tambien es la culpa de mi querida prima (digase: Lau Abaloni Gokudera) que me vicia con ellos! T-T yo soy solo una pobre e inocente niña (en alguna parte del mundo Horus, Lau y Mica dijeron: Vil mentira U¬¬) que mira programas para entretenerse! _

_Bueno bueno, volviendo al tema inicial... ^^ ya lo subi al menos! X3 Haay que emocionades! Espero que les guste =)... y si se que esta corto -en el rincon de los emos- ... pero el proximo sera mas largo! ^^... ñ.n denme tiempo onegaisito... X3 bueno los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenecen a la adoradisima Akira Amano, lo mio es los OC que se iran presentando, y la loca historia que se me ocurrio una noche que no podia dormir u.u... Disfruten! =D_

Una figura caminaba tranquila por las calles de Namimori. Llevaba una bolsa al hombro, con unas estatuillas colgando de esta, con letras escritas y varios dibujos hechos a mano. Iba sin prisa, con la cabeza gacha y sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, restregándoselos, se había tenido que levantar demasiado temprano para su gusto, tenía demasiado sueño. Pero simplemente no podía ignorar un llamado así, no le había quedado otra que responder.

-¡Muévete!- Escuchó, al tiempo que la empujaban fuera del camino

-¡Oe, cabeza de pulpo! ¡Se mas cuidadoso!- Un peliblanco corrió detrás del que la había apartado de un empujón.

-Lo siento mucho- Se disculpó una tercera persona, al tiempo que le daba la mano para ponerse de pie- Estamos buscando a un amigo, y tenemos prisa- Salió corriendo- ¡Lo siento de nuevo!

Los vio alejarse tranquila. Luego volvió a cargarse la bolsa al hombro y los siguió.

Los tres guardianes corrían apresuradamente. Takeshi se había encargado de avisarle a Ryohei también, mientras que Hayato no podía simplemente quedarse sentado por lo que se les había adelantado. Pero de una forma u otra habían podido juntarse los tres, y estaban de camino a Namimori, en busca del castaño que al parecer estaba en serio peligro.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que era una ilusión? ¡Le falle al Décimo!- Se reprochaba una y otra vez el guardián de la tormenta.

-Calma…-Susurró el guardián de la lluvia. Sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, él se había dado cuenta de que la chica no era normal. Y sin embargo…

-¡No puedo calmarme! Si algo le sucede al Décimo yo…

Takeshi agachó la cabeza. Había sido su culpa no de Hayato, al menos a su parecer. Y sin embargo no encontraba palabras de aliento para sus amigos, creían que ya habían terminado con todos los problemas relativos a la mafia… y ahora eso….

-No esta

El guardián de la lluvia levantó la mirada. Estaban en la entrada de Namimori, pero no veían a nada ni a nadie por los alrededores. Estaba todo desierto a excepción de ellos tres solos en toda la escuela.

Hayato entró corriendo haciendo caso omiso a las llamadas de sus compañeros, quienes lo siguieron segundos después. Sin embargo, estaban solos. No se oía nada, ni se veía a nadie en todo Namimori.

-Las clases ya finalizaron, largo- A excepción del presidente del comité de disciplina

-¡Hibari!- Gritó el guardián de la tormenta -¡¿Dónde esta el Décimo?

EL guardián de la nube levantó una ceja, mirándolo con aquella superioridad común en él.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi salió, al igual que ustedes ahora

-¡No nos iremos hasta que…! –Dejó las palabras en el aire al ver como Hibari Kyoya se lanzaba hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo. Y hubiera acertado de no ser porque alguien lo saco del camino.

-¡Gokudera! – Takeshi corrió a ayudarlo mientras que Ryohei veía estupefacto la escena

Hibari estaba de pie intentando atacar a la persona que había "salvado" (aunque conociendo a aquel guardián se deberían quitar las comillas) a Hayato, y esta se defendía bloqueándolo solamente con sus brazos.

-¡¿Por qué me empujaste?- Gruñó el italiano

-Te la debía de hace un rato- Rió ella

Pues si, era un _ella. _Una joven alta, de piel extremadamente blanca, cabello rubio pelirrojo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con un mechón rebelde suelto de su lado izquierdo que apenas le llegaba hasta el mentón. Sus ojos eran color marrón claro casi llegando a miel. Llevaba unas delicadas zapatillas negras, y una túnica de color rojo con las mangas un poco más largas que sus brazos, por lo tanto no se veían sus manos, y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un corte desde la cadera, que dejaba ver los shorts blancos que traía puestos.

-¿Quién eres?- Susurró Takeshi, sorprendido

-Creo que es mejor dejar las presentaciones para más tarde- Rió ella, mientras esquivaba a duras penas un golpe de Hibari –Deberían irse, yo me encargo desde ahora- Añadió otra risita al comentario

-Kamikorosu (1)-Gruñó el presidente del comité estudiantil, mientras volvía a atacarla

Los guardianes se miraron confundidos. Al parecer la joven se las arreglaba bastante bien contra aquel letal oponente, hazaña que no se contemplaba todos los días. Pero eso les daba tiempo de ir a buscar a Tsuna rápidamente, por lo que salieron corriendo fuera del instituto dispuestos a encontrar a su amigo cueste lo que cueste.

-Ne… ¿Vas a dejar de atacarme en algún momento?- Rió ella

-Nadie entra en los terrenos del colegio cuando las clases finalizaron- Gruñó Hibari

-Pero…- Comenzó ella, esquivando por poco otro golpe- Si me dejaras de atacar… podría salir

Hayato corría hacia la casa del Décimo, tenía un rayo de esperanza de que estuviera ahí sano y salvo, aunque no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones con todo lo que les había sucedido. Aun así, al llegar, se apresuró a llamar a la puerta.

-¡¿El Décimo se encuentra bien?- Dijo rápidamente, apenas vio salir a Nana Sawada a recibirlos.

-¿Tsu-Kun? Esta arriba con visitas

Los guardianes entraron apresuradamente, tanto que casi caen las escaleras al intentar subirlas los tres al mismo tiempo. Pero lograron llegar a la habitación de Tsuna, y se llevaron una buena sorpresa al entrar.

-Ho-hola chicos…- Saludó el castaño, en el suelo con una sonrisita

-¡Décimo! ¡¿Quién le hiso eso?

-No seas escandaloso, Gokudera- Dijo el Arcoballeno, sentado en la cama del castaño junto a una joven –Tsuna sobreactúa

-Siempre ha sido así de inútil- Suspiró su acompañante.

Era otra joven, pero bastante distinta a la primera. Tenía la piel trigueña, y el cabello color negro que le llegaba hasta algo más por debajo de la cintura, y lo llevaba completamente suelto, de ojos color marrón oscuro. Tenía unos shorts negros, una camisa blanca y un saco azul marino abierto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y los codos. En sus manos tenía unos guantes negros abiertos de tal modo que se veían sus dedos y la parte superior de su palma, mientras que en su cabeza un sombrero violeta oscuro que parecía azul. Llevaba unas zapatillas negras deportivas.

-¡Aléjate del Décimo!- Gritó Hayato, abalanzándose sobre la morocha, quién no llego a defenderse a tiempo y por consecuencia: El italiano quedó sobre ella, con ambos rostros a milímetros del otro.

-¡Gokudera Kun!- Suplicó el castaño

-Ella no es una enemiga, Gokudera- Dijo el arcoballeno

-¡¿Qué? Pero…. ¡Reborn San!- Replicó, viéndolo atónito

-Eso es cierto Gokudera Kun- Susurró el Décimo con una gotita de nerviosismo corriéndole por la frente- Ella… Es mi prima

-*-KHR-*-

Luego de que convencieron a Hayato de que la muchacha era una buena persona, (aunque el golpe a la cara y el: "¡Quítate Baka!" por parte de una muy sonrojada morocha, no ayudaron mucho) Reborn decidió que era tiempo de explicarle a los guardianes quien y _que _era la tan adorable visita que tenían.

-Abaloni Violetta es su nombre- Comenzó el arcoballeno- Su familia es una muy fuerte aliada de los Vongola. Y el hecho de que ella y Tsuna sean primos ayuda bastante.

-No entiendo como él puede ser mi primo- Susurró la morocha por su parte, con una gotita de exasperación

-¡Deja de dirigirte así al Décimo!- Adivinen quien gritó

Violetta solo miró a otro lado, aplicándole así la "ley del hielo" o, como ella lo había llamado momentos antes, la "Ley de no le hablo a idiotas sin cerebro, presumidos, lame botas de primos buenos para nada" que le sacó una venita de irritación latente en la frente al peli plateado. Con una risita, el guardián de la lluvia captó la atención de todos en la habitación.

-Si se pelean tanto solo significa que son muy buenos amigos- Dijo, esquivando un golpe a la cara por parte de Hayato

Mientras que por la cabeza de Violetta solo pasaban las palabras (calmantes por así decirlo): "Es lindo, no lo golpees. Es lindo, no lo golpees…"

Reborn volvió a tener la atención de los presentes al usar la cabeza de Tsuna como tambor.

-Como les decía- Continuó como si nada mientras que el castaño se frotaba el golpe con lagrimitas en los ojos- La familia Abaloni es un aliado poderoso, aunque su líder aquí presente –Hiso un ademan señalando a Violetta- aún está en entrenamiento

-Por eso es por lo que estamos aquí- Dijo ella, jugando con un mechón de su cabello

-¿Estamos?- Preguntó Tsuna

Ella asintió tranquila

-Pero…- Comenzó Ryohei, mirando a la puerta aparentemente esperando que un ejército de VIolettas entraran por ahí

-Vine sola- Dijo riendo- Pero me iba a encontrar con unas compañeras aquí.

Eso le recordó algo a Takeshi, Hayato y Ryohei.

-Tres personas más, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Reborn, mirándola con una sonrisita, a lo que ella asintió.

-Oye…- Comenzó el guardián de la lluvia lentamente, mirando a Violetta quien rápidamente centró toda su atención sobre él- De casualidad… ¿Viniste con una joven de cabello medio rubio, medio pelirrojo?

Ella saltó de emoción, con sus ojos iluminados y sonriendo.

-¡Amy! ¿La has visto?

"_Amy…" _Repitió mentalmente el Décimo Vongola _"Acaso no será…." _

-Si- Intervino el guardián de la tormenta, con una expresión de autosuficiencia- Pero no te lo diremos

En menos de lo que Reborn podría haber dicho "Tsuna inútil", Hayato estaba tirado contra el suelo, con el pie de Violetta sobre su pecho, y una lanza que sostenía la joven peligrosamente cerca de su cuello. Mientras que la expresión de la misma joven no daba muy buena espina.

-¡Gokudera Kun!- Gritó Tsuna, mientras que junto con sus guardianes se ponían de pie.

-O me dices que sabes de Amy – Comenzó- O mi primo tendrá que buscarse un nuevo guardián

-Ya basta- Cortó la discusión el Arcoballeno- Déjalo ir Violetta

-Pero…

Ella cedió ante la mirada del bebé más poderoso de todo el mundo de la mafia. Pero eso no se quedaría así, ya le dirían que había sucedido con su compañera, así tuviera que herir al Italiano ojiverde. Aunque, conociendo a su primo, no sería necesario llegar tan lejos.

Hayato volvió a sentarse en su lugar, junto al castaño, algo cabizbajo y obviamente arrepentido por haberse comportado de esa manera frente al sagrado Décimo Vongola, y al Arcoballeno del cielo. Aunque aquella chica… La sacaba de quicio, y tan solo la había conocido hace un rato. Pero… Era la prima del Décimo, debería intentar llevarse bien con ella…

-Es increíble que tengas un guardián casi tan idiota como tú, Tsuna Inútil

O quizás no lo intentaría siquiera.

-Retomando lo que decía- Continuó Reborn, un tanto molesto de que lo interrumpieran tantas veces- La familia Abaloni es una de las más numerosas de la historia. Y solo siete, incluyendo al líder, son los representantes oficiales.

-¿Son los que tienen anillos atributo?- Cuestionó Takeshi, quien escuchaba con suma atención e interés el relato.

El arcoballeno asintió junto a la morocha, quien extendió la mano enseñando el reluciente anillo.

-Y también se rumorea que tienes conexiones divinas- Añadió Reborn con un tono misterioso, que dejo a Takeshi completamente enganchado con la historia, mientras que a Tsuna lo confundió. (Hayato no prestaba atención estaba demasiado empeñado en ver que su adorado Décimo estuviera bien en todo sentido, y Ryohei intentaba prestar atención pero no entendía una palabra)

-Y… ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?- Preguntó el guardián de la lluvia

-Su maestra me contó todo- Dijo, mirando a la invitada que solo sonrió

-¿Maestra?- Preguntó Tsuna, un tanto confundido

-Pues sí, pero eso quedara en secreto por un rato- Rió ella, recostándose contra la cama de su primo.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, cosa que ninguno de sus amigos notó por haber estado pendientes de las cosas que contaba y/o hacía su prima, a excepción claro del arcoballeno quien notó el dejo de preocupación en el rostro del castaño. Él recordaba a la perfección los momentos de pequeño con su adorada prima, jugando por todas partes (Y lo golpes que le daba dicho sea de paso). Pero los disfrutaba mucho, y hace tanto tiempo que no veía de vuelta a su prima que ya hasta se había olvidado de lo divertida que podía ser. Todo el tiempo que había estado metido hasta el cuello con la mafia había agradecido que ella no estuviera metida junto a él en todos aquellos peligros, y ahora resultaba que incluso podría haber estado en eso mucho antes que él…

-¡Tsuna!- Dijo Violetta, chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos, provocando que se sobresaltara

-Ah… Lo siento estaba…- No pudo seguir hablando ya que Reborn lo pateó, dejándolo en el suelo -¡Hay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Décimo!- Hayato corrió junto al castaño, mientras que la morocha reía, Takeshi sonreía y Ryohei decía incoherencias.

Reborn se sentó en el marco de la ventana, por lo tanto fue el único que pudo ver como alguien llamaba a la puerta, y Nana Sawada corría a abrazarla luego de abrirle la puerta. Sonrió al reconocer la figura que caminaba, aunque habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que la había visto.

-Ne, Reborn- Dijo Tsuna, cuanto consiguió que sus amigos se calmaran- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de tres personas?

-Deberías saberlo, te lo dije junto con todas las otras cosas de la mafia- Respondió como si nada- Ella es un importante miembro del cuarteto asesino

-¡¿Qué cosa?

Golpearon a la puerta.

-Adelante- Susurró Tsuna, confundido

Se abrió la puerta, pero no era la madre de Tsuna, como todos a excepción del Arcoballeno, habían creído.

-¡Tu! – Gritó Hayato, viendo atónito a la joven con la que se habían encontrado en la secundaria Namimori

-¡Amy!- Gritó Violetta, emocionada- Momento… ¡¿Quién te hiso eso?- Gritó nuevamente, pero furiosa

La rubia rojiza le sonrió como para calmarla, pero no su amiga no era la única preocupada por la recién llegada. Y tenían una buena razón para estarlo: La joven tenía el ojo de un fuerte color morado, mientras que un hilito de sangre le corría por el labio.

_Y Aqui termina! u.u bueno bueno si no esta largo... gomen! Bueeno yo tendria qe ir yendome por estar escribiendo a la una de la mañana (aunque estoy de vacaciones asiqe... A quien le importa!... aunque estoy de contrabando asique... ToT no le digan a okaa-san ni a Outo-san! (creanme, tener de madre a Marie Mjolnir (Soul Eater del adoradisimo atsushi ohkubo! X3) no es buena idea ) _

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ^^ y si lo hicieron dejen un review diciendole lo mucho que les gusto! Y si no les gusto... ¬o¬ bueno lo leyeron dejen un review es como un paga =D, y asi podrian decir qe cosa no les gusto y yo lo mejoro -w-... X3 matta ne! Oyasumi! (para aquellos que estan de contrabando como yo ^^)_


	3. Otro encuentro

_**Buenas a todos! TvT Voy mejorando con escribir mas rapido alabado sea ra... -en el rincon de los emos- aunque aun no los hago mas bien largos... u.u bueno hasta que lo logre tendran que conformarse con esto... u.u bueno todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano excepto los OC que ¡Adivinaron! Aparece alguien nuevo hoy ^^ disfruten!**_

"_-¡Tu! – Gritó Hayato, viendo atónito a la joven con la que se habían encontrado en la secundaria Namimori_

_-¡Amy!- Gritó Violetta, emocionada- Momento… ¡¿Quién te hiso eso?- Gritó nuevamente, pero furiosa_

_La rubia rojiza le sonrió como para calmarla, pero su amiga no era la única preocupada por la recién llegada. Y tenían una buena razón para estarlo: La joven tenía el ojo de un fuerte color morado, mientras que un hilito de sangre le corría por el labio."_

-¡¿A quien mato?- Gritó la morocha, furiosa, con su lanza en la mano

-Tranquilízate- Dijo la rubia rojiza, con una pequeña sonrisa, sentándose en el lugar donde estaba su compañera- No quiero que nada malo te pase a ti- Suspiró

-¿Disculpa?- Soltó una risa- ¡Nadie podrá conmigo!

-Hibari Kyoya

La morocha murmuró cosas inentendibles y se sentó junto a su amiga, quien soltó una risita divertida.

-Buenos días Reborn San- Saludó con una pequeña reverencia

-Buenos días Amy- Devolvió el saludo

-…-

La recién llegada miró a los guardianes sin entender el porque del silencio repentino, y de las miradas atónitas dirigidas hacia ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo goteaba sobre su camisa, notó la sangre que perdía y se limpió el labio con tranquilidad, para luego volver a sonreírles.

-¡Amy!- Dijo el Décimo Vongola, tirándose a los brazos de la joven.

-Ah vamos- Le dijo ella por su parte, devolviéndole el abrazo- ¿Tan duro te dio Vi en la cabeza?

-Si de hecho…- Lloró el, frotándose el golpe

La rubia rojiza suspiró mientras miraba a su amiga con reproche, quien solo sonrió de la forma más angelical que podía, que no convenció a muchos en la habitación.

°-.-KHR-.-°

Luego de que la recién llegada se limpiara la sangre de la boca y se pusiera una bolsa con hielo en el ojo, retomaron sus posiciones originales: Todos sentados en una ronda en el piso. Parecía algo extraño la verdad, pero eran bastantes en la habitación y no había mucho espacio en el pequeño cuarto del Décimo.

-¿Entonces eres…?- Comenzó Takeshi, y notó extrañado que la rubia rojiza también le prestara tanta atención.

-Amy… Soy la prima de Tsuna y Vi- Suspiró, juntó con la morocha

"_Babosas…" _Pensó Tsuna mirándolas con una gotita de exasperación.

-¡¿Otra prima?- Exclamó incrédulo el guardián del Sol.

Ella asintió sonriente, abrazando por los hombros a su compañera, mientras que ella le devolvía el abrazo.

-Como podrán notar- Comenzó Reborn- Amy también es perteneciente y la líder de una familia de mafiosos que es bastante pequeña en comparación con la familia Abaloni. Están más concentrados en prestas servicios a familias aliadas que atender asuntos internos.

Los guardianes asintieron, sumidos por completo en la curiosidad por las historias de las misteriosas chicas que habían resultado ser parientes de su adorado y buen amigo Tsuna.

-Su apellido es Rubare, que en italiano significa robar. Por esa razón, y otras cosas que no creo necesarias explicar, - La rubia rojiza sonrió misteriosamente con aquel comentario- se la conoce como la Reina de los Ladrones.

Amy volvió a sonreír, orgullosa, mientras que Tsuna la observaba incrédulo. ¿Cómo es que detrás de aquel rostro de ángel que tenía su prima podía esconderse una líder de familia mafiosa? Y, ¡¿Cómo podían llamarla Reina de los Ladrones? Al parecer ella disfrutaba que la llamaran así, lo que era aun peor.

-Es menor que Violetta, aunque es más alta. Y, si mal no recuerdo, su atributo es tormenta ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió y les mostró su mano izquierda, donde relucían dos anillos: Uno era el clásico anillo atributo de la tormenta, y el otro era un anillo común y corriente, con dos delfines enroscándosele en el dedo cuyos ojos relucían celestes.

-¿Y qué hay de ese otro anillo?- Preguntó Ryohei

-Nada- Respondió casi automáticamente, escondiendo la mano con un leve, pero notable a causa de su blanca piel, rubor en las mejillas.

-Anda, cuéntales- Dijo su compañera, codeándola.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que Reborn San decía!- Replicó, apartando a su prima- Continúe por favor

El arcoballeno del Sol asintió gratificado, y quiso continuar con su relato, pero antes de poder lograrlo Tsuna interrumpió preguntando:

-Momento… ¿Según recuerdas? ¿Quieres decir que la conocías desde antes?

-Pues si- Respondió, dándole un golpe en la cabeza- A ambas, sus maestros me las presentaron.

"_Otra vez con lo de los maestros…" _Pensaba Hayato, quien estaba muy concentrado asimilando todo lo que Reborn decía. Y a decir verdad, la forma de vestir de Amy le recordaba a alguien…

En ese momento, Nana Sawada los llamó para cenar.

Los guardianes y las chicas bajaron encantados. Mientras se acomodaban cada uno en su asiento, dos voces familiares hicieron su aparición.

¡Todo es de Lambo-San!- Acompañado de una risa, un niño con disfraz de vaca saltó a la mesa.

-¡Lambo! ¡No hagas eso!- Una vocecita más fina lo siguió.

-¡Maldita vaca!

-¡¿Qué cosa es esto?

Vi y Hayato se lanzaron a atrapar a Lambo, pero, cuando creyeron que lo tenían, resultó ser puro aire. Estuvieron a punto de gritar del enojo, reclamando por una explicación, cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban con las frentes pegadas y con las manos juntas.

-… ¡Ya suéltame!- Gritaron ambos, sonrojados a más no poder, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares nuevamente.

Si se preguntan que sucedió con Lambo, estaba feliz de la vida riendo en brazos de una tierna rubia rojiza quien le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-¡Es lo más lindo que vi en la vida!- Decía, mientras que los italianos y el décimo la miraban como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

-¡Lambo!- Volvió a decir la voz finita, e I-Pin se subió a la mesa

La joven de rojo miró a la pequeña, sorprendida. Y ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión. Medio segundo después, se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Amy!

-¡I-Pin!

Se abrazaron como viejas amigas para sorpresa de todos (excepto claro, del Arcoballeno). La mayor estaba a punto de explicarlo cuando notó como todos le prestaban más atención a la comida, por lo que decidió dejar las historias para después. Comieron con varios gritos de Lambo en el medio, que sacaban de quicio al guardián de la tormenta y a la joven morocha, pero que la rubia rojiza calmaba en un instante. Fuuta también estuvo presente, a diferencia de Bianchi. Nana dijo que había tenido que salir por unos asuntos urgentes que atender en otro lugar; Reborn frunció el ceño sin que nadie lo notara al oír eso.

Terminada la cena, los más pequeños se habían quedado dormidos y los adolescentes subieron al cuarto del castaño nuevamente. Nana les había ofrecido quedarse a dormir y aceptaron con gusto.

-Aunque- Dijo Tsuna, cuando su mamá los había dejado solos- ¿No tienen dónde ir verdad?- Refiriéndose a sus primas.

-La verdad… No- Respondió Violetta, acostándose en la cama de su primo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices tú, Amy?- Preguntó el castaño, al notar que solo había mirado a otro lado y en aquel momento abrió los ojos de par en par y adoptó una expresión de cómo si la hubieran descubierto haciendo alguna travesura.

-Pues...- Comenzó- No… Pero estoy buscando a alguien

-Mejor- Dijo la morocha

-¡Vi!- Le dijo su primo, en tono de regaño

-¿Qué? ¡Es un monstruo cuando se despierta! Y lo que es peor… ¡Se despierta por lo que sea!

A Tsuna se le vino un mal recuerdo a la mente con eso.

-Supongo que debo irme, antes de que se haga más tarde- Dijo la rubia rojiza, poniéndose de pie.

-Espera, ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte?- Su primo lucía un tanto preocupado.

-Segura, mientras más pronto lo encuentre, más pronto tendré un lugar donde dormir- Rió

Aunque era obvio de que su prima bromeaba, el castaño no pudo evitar preocuparse aun más. Era su prima menor y tenía que cuidar de ella, pero al parecer ella hasta sabía más de cuidarse sola que él mismo.

-Bueno…- Comenzó- Al menos déjanos lavarte tu túnica- Ofreció, ya que la que vestía estaba manchada con algo de sangre.

-Claro, gracias- Respondió ella, quitándosela

-…-

-¡¿Qué haces Amy?

El Décimo y sus guardianes miraron a otro lado rojos como tomates. Reborn solo soltó un suspiro y Vi comenzó a reírse como loca. Por su parte, a Amy se le calló una gran gota de exasperación por la frente.

-Tsuna inútil…- Susurró, parándose donde pudiera verla.

-¡Am…..y!- Se fue de espaldas al notar que llevaba una musculosa negra hasta por debajo del ombligo.

Hayato corrió a ayudar a su adorado Décimo, aun un poco rojo por su "tonta actuación" como Vi lo había llamado. Takeshi solo reía un poco incomodo y Ryohei no sabía que decir o hacer. Amy por su parte, comenzó a reír con su prima.

-Ya me voy- Dijo, con otra risita

-Mañana nos vemos en la montaña de entrenamiento- Dijo Reborn

-¡Claro! ¡Buenas noches!

La rubia rojiza salió del cuarto con su bolsa al hombro.

-¿A dónde va?- Preguntó Takeshi a Violetta

-Supongo que a buscar a su hermano- Respondió con un bostezo

-¿Hermano?- Tsuna estaba confundido- ¿Pero no es que no lo ve desde que eran pequeños?

-Así es, pero supo que estaba aquí, en Japón.

-¿Cómo?

Vi rió mientras se acurrucaba en la cama de su primo

-Es un secreto

Tsuna suspiró mientras sacaba unos futones del armario y los repartía entre sus amigos. No podía evitar preocuparse por su prima, ya que era entrada la noche y andaba dando vueltas por las calles buscando a alguien que no veía desde su niñez.

-Estará bien.- Le aseguró la morocha, notando su expresión preocupada- Créeme, somos mas fuertes de lo que aparentamos.

Mientras que se acomodaban en la habitación, (Y Hayato le gritaba a Vi que se moviera de la cama del Décimo) Amy andaba tranquila por las calles, atenta a cualquier tipo de movimiento cercano, sea lo que sea.

Escuchó una risita familiar, y se volteó con una sonrisa que no daba muy buena espina.

°-°KHR!°-°

Tsuna estaba que no podía más. Ryohei los había levantado a las cinco de la mañana a todos para correr alrededor de la ciudad hasta la montaña de entrenamiento. Claro, él iba primero con Reborn sobre su hombro, mientras que Takeshi lo seguía segundo, y bastante más atrás estaba el Décimo siendo animado por su leal mano derecha… Y siendo amenazado a muerte por su leal prima.

-¡No es mi culpa!- Lloraba el castaño al ver como la morocha estaba a segundos de arrojarle algo pesado a la cabeza

-¡Deja en paz al Décimo!

-¡Tú no te metas!

Mientras que sus dos leales compañeros discutían, Tsuna se preguntaba donde estaría su pequeña prima en aquel momento.

Luego de otra media hora corriendo, llegaron al lugar donde habían quedado verse con la rubia rojiza, pero ni rastro de ella. Optaron por caminar, adentrándose más y más, y ni aun así pudieron detectar la presencia de otra persona.

-¿Se habrá perdido?- Preguntó Ryohei, sentándose

-Espero que no…- Tsuna se mostraba bastante preocupado

-Descuida- Le dijo su prima, palmeándole la espalda- Lo más seguro es que se distrajo con algo, quizás esta balándose ¡Tarda siglos!

Apenas dijo eso, y escucharon algo moviéndose entre los árboles.

-Y aquí viene para vengarse de lo que dije- Susurró Vi

Pero no vieron nada salir de ahí, aunque oyeron una voz que preguntaba:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Ambos italianos se sobresaltaron: esa voz se les hacia sorprendentemente familiar. Por su parte, los otros guardianes se pusieron a la defensiva esperando a lo que sea que fuera a salir de ahí.

-¡Sal de ahí!- Gritó Hayato, con sus dinamitas listas, cuando una flecha se clavó en el árbol detrás de él

-Momento…- Dijo Vi, al reconocer aquel arma- ¿Bianca?

-¿Vi?

De entre los árboles, salió una figura femenina, con un arco en la mano envuelto en lo que parecían…

-¿Llamas del sol?- Susurró Ryohei, confundido

La joven armada, corrió a los brazos de la morocha, quien le devolvió el abrazo emocionadísima. Era bastante más alta que Violetta, y bastante distinta. Tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, completamente suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, con los ojos de color celeste/verde claro (eran bastante peculiares) y la piel blanca. Vestía unos shorts estilo militar, con diferentes tonos verdosos, una musculosa blanca y unas muñequeras que hacían juego con su short. También tenía un saco como el de Violetta, solo que de color verde con varios bolsillos pequeños y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, que dejaban ver que el interior era color rojo. Llevaba zapatillas negras deportivas, bastante similares a las de la morocha. Se llevó el arco al hombro, mirando a las nuevas personas que tenía frente a él.

-Am… ¡Hola!

Casi se van de espalda, todos.

Minutos más tarde, todos se acomodaban como habían hecho en el cuarto del Décimo Vongola, obviamente con la diferencia de que era en el suelo contra los árboles. La joven rubia había desaparecido su arco, haciendo notar la caja arma que tenía colgando de su short. Reborn se colocó en el hombro del castaño, al parecer para comenzar un nuevo relato.

-Como habrán notado…

-¿Ella es prima de Tsuna también?- preguntó casi automáticamente Ryohei

-…No- Dijo el arcoballeno, para decepción del guardián- Pero si es prima de Violetta y Amy

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no es prima de Tsuna?- Dijo el guardián de la lluvia

-Son primas de corazón- "_Haber dicho eso desde el principio" _Pensó el décimo- Y si, es jefa de una familia de mafiosos: Los Buonanote. Y espero hayan notado las llamas del sol que salían de su…

-Momento… ¿Bianca?- Murmuró Hayato, al reconocer porque se le hacía tan familiar.

La rubia lo miró sorprendida, y sin entender.

-Pues si, así me llamo… ¿Y tú?

El italiano la miró con… ¿Tristeza? ¿Melancolía? ¿Emoción? Quizás eso último era decir demasiado.

-Gokudera Hayato…- Susurró casi automáticamente, blanco como el papel.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, de la joven si se podía decir que estaba completamente emocionada. Se puso en pie y se lanzó a abrazar al ojiverde, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Hayato… -Susurró sin entender absolutamente nada- Te extrañe mucho

-Bianca… ¿Cómo…?- El pobre tragó saliva antes de continuar- Sobreviviste…-Dijo, en un susurro casi silencioso.

Los Vongola no decían palabra, no entendían nada del tema. Por otro lado, las jóvenes y el arcoballeno si comprendían, y era un tema bastante delicado que preferían evitar. Se hubieran levantado y retirado silenciosamente, de no ser porque obviamente alguien tenía que hablar.

-Momento…-Dijo Tsuna, más confundido que antes- ¿Se conocen?

El italiano miro a otro lado, nadie podía ver la expresión que cruzaba por su rostro.

-Es mi media hermana- Susurró

**_No se ustedes pero eso me sono a final de telenovela XD! X3 bueno espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el proximo cap que ya estoy escribiendo 9w9 estoy inspirada *u* _**

**_X3 matta ne! Nos vemos!_**


	4. Cuarteto Asesino, ¡Completo!

_**Bueeenas! 9w9 los extrañe! si si, tarde un poco mas de lo que quería pero... X3 esta mas larguito! Espero que les guste -w-... prometo que despues de este cap que explica todo y todo comenzara la accion! ^^ **_

_**Todo le pertenece a Akira Amano, excepto mis locas OC y esta historia! Disfruten!**_

"_-Momento…-Dijo Tsuna, más confundido que antes- ¿Se conocen?_

_El italiano miro a otro lado, nadie podía ver la expresión que cruzaba por su rostro._

_-Es mi media hermana- Susurró"_

"_¿Media hermana?" _Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ryohei, Takeshi y del décimo Vongola. Eso era un giro que nadie, _nadie _se esperaba. Una cosa eran las primas que Tsuna conocía y que de seguro había mencionado en alguna ocasión, pero que no hablaba muy seguido de ellas. Otra cosa muy distinta era una media hermana de la que ellos tres no estaban ni enterados. Aunque claro, con toda la historia de la familia de Hayato… Pero el más sorprendido era Tsuna. Él creía que Hayato le contaba todo, pero ahora se enteraba de aquello…

El guardián de la tormenta agachó la cabeza, y su nueva hermana lo miró, sintiéndose culpable. Ella no tenía idea de que los amigos del italiano no conocían sobre ella.

-Creo que explicare- Dijo el arcoballeno

-No,- Cortó Hayato, convirtiendo las manos en puños- Yo tengo que decirlo.

Reborn lo observó con ninguna expresión visible en el rostro, como de costumbre. Por otra parte, el italiano tomó aire varias veces antes de sentirse capacitado de hablar.

-Bianca Buonanote- La presentó- de apellido paterno. Mi… madre… me había contado que tenía una hija, obviamente yo aún no sabía que tenían conexión alguna conmigo. Pero… Cuando me enteré de la verdad, lo relacioné todo.

La rubia le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos.

-Le pregunté a mi padre que había sido de ti, pero dijo que habías caído junto…- Llegado a ese punto, claramente no podía continuar hablando sobre el tema.

Bianca lo abrazó protectoramente, imagen que le estrujaría el alma a cualquiera. Y si, Violetta también observaba a los hermanos con ternura, podía no llevarse bien con Hayato, pero aún así tenia sentimientos.

-Así que… no entiendo…- Dijo el italiano entrecortadamente

-¿Cómo estoy aquí?- Terminó Bianca, pero se sorprendió al verlo negar con la cabeza.

-Como… ¡Puedes ser amiga de alguien como ella!

¡Al diablo con los sentimientos! La morocha hubiera saltado sobre él de no ser porque entre Takeshi y Ryohei la detuvieron, mientras que Tsuna rogaba a Hayato para que no siguiera con esas tonterías. Por su parte, Bianca solo se golpeaba la frente con la mano, con una gran gota en la frente.

Cuando consiguieron calmar a los luchadores y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, Bianca tomó la palabra.

-En fin. Ese día okaa san tenía planeado llevarme a conocer a Hayato. Lo que me salvó fue me levanté con cuarenta grados de fiebre, por lo que me quedé en casa con mi Nana, Lu.

La rubia buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, hasta que sacó una pequeña fotografía de un niño de traje y corto cabello plateado sentado en un piano.

-Okaa san me la regaló- Dijo, pasándole la foto a Tsuna con varias quejas de un muy sonrojado Hayato.

-¡Mírate!- Dijo Violetta- Hasta eras tierno, ¿Qué te pasó?

El italiano solo la miró asesinamente, cosa que la morocha no tuvo problema en devolver.

-Estuve intentando contactar con Hayato desde ese día- Continuó Bianca sin prestarles atención. Ellos ya sabían la historia- Y hace un par de años hablé con él por teléfono- Dijo, muy emocionada- pero fue por unos segundos, ya que luego cortaron la llamada.

-Por eso te reconoció en el bosque- Dijo Takeshi, descubriendo que Bianca también le prestaba excesiva atención

Bianca asintió, abrazando a Hayato por los hombros.

-Y nos encontramos aquí. Apropósito, ¿Qué hacían aquí?

-Esperábamos a…- Susurró Tsuna, mirando a todos lados

-Amy- Terminó La morocha.

La rubia miró a todos lados, preocupada. ¿Amy no estaba con ellos? Estaba segura de que había llegado antes que ella, pues claro había salido de Italia un día después que la de ojos miel.

-De hecho, paso el día con nosotros- Dijo Takeshi, cuando Bianca explicó su duda- pero a la noche se fue, quería buscar a alguien…

Bianca y Violetta se miraron preocupadas. Le habían dicho a Amy que no era seguro que aquella persona estuviera en Japón, pero se había emocionado tanto…

-Seguro esta en casa- Dijo Tsuna, sonriendo para calmarlas.

Ambas chicas asintieron, aun un tanto preocupadas.

-Ne…-Dijo Violetta, mirando a su amiga- Ustedes dos se llevaran bien –Señalando con la cabeza a Ryohei- Ambos son unos frikis del entrenamiento, ¡Nos levantó a las cinco de la mañana para correr!

-¿En serio? ¡Yo igual!

Mientras que ambos entrenados comenzaban una charla muy interesante para ellos pero muy aburrida para Vi y Tsuna. Reborn por su parte, le susurró algo a Takeshi antes de irse por el bosque, acción que ninguno de los otros notó por distintas razones: Vi estaba recostada contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados y las piernas sobre la espalda del décimo Vongola quien lloraba por piedad y su fiel mano derecha intentaba ayudar. Y claro, los dos restantes estaban muy entretenidos hablando.

Luego de un rato, en lo que Tsuna pudo liberarse, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la casa del décimo.

-Pero…- Dijo él, señalando a su prima- Esta dormida. Y nada, _nada _la despierta.

Hayato estuvo a punto de ofrecerse de mula de carga cuando reaccionó sobre quien estaban hablando y por primera vez en su vida lo pensó dos veces antes de ofrecerse a algo para conveniencia de su adorado décimo.

-Puedo llevarla- Se ofreció Takeshi

Siquiera había terminado la frase y Hayato ya la tenía en sus brazos. No importaba lo mucho que la detestara, el beisbolista no le iba a quitar su puesto de mano derecha.

-Momento- Dijo Tsuna, luego de soltar una risita al ver al Italiano- ¿Y Reborn?

Takeshi rió despreocupadamente como siempre

-Dijo que tenía que hacer algo, y nos veía en la casa.

Desde luego, tuvieron que volver corriendo. Ryohei y Bianca iban a la cabeza, y todos los demás en sus mismas posiciones. A diferencia de que Tsuna corría solo, ya que Hayato caminaba atrás con Violetta en brazos. El décimo se había ofrecido a quedarse con ellos, pero obviamente el peli plateado insistió en que continuara corriendo. Por obvias razones, el italiano se arrepentía un poco… bastante. Caminar con una joven en brazos por la ciudad no era lo más cómodo del mundo, y aún mas si uno se llevaba como perro y gato con ella, y no ayudaba que las señoras al verlos pasar comentaran: _"¡Que hermoso es el amor joven!". _Hayato había contestado a gritos la primera vez, pero Violetta se había removido un poco, asique decidió tragarse la furia, ¡Quería enorgullecer al décimo!

Por otra parte, el grupo de Tsuna ya llegaba a la casa. Entraron saludando, mientras oían los grititos de Lambo e I-pin, más una tercera voz que reía. Los guardianes se miraron confundidos antes de asomarse al comedor.

Una figura estaba de espaldas a ellos, y una joven de cabello lila le servía una sopa. Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que Bianchi sirviera una comida, no era buena idea.

-¡Detente!- Gritó, entrando para evitar a toda costa que se comiera lo que sea que el escorpión venenoso hubiera cocinado.

Pero, fue demasiado tarde, la desconocida se lo había llevado a la boca y…

-¡Delicioso!- Exclamó, tomándose lo que quedaba de sopa de un sorbo.

Tsuna se quedó helado, al ver como se tragaba la "poison cooking" sin problema alguno.

-¡Tsuna!- Gritó Lambo, subiéndosele a los brazos- ¿Ah? ¡Mira! ¡Tsuna esta jugando a las momias!

La figura desconocida volteó para ver a los presentes. Era una cuarta joven, de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, lacio y completamente suelto. Su piel era de un tono trigueño, mientras que sus ojos eran de color azul profundo que recordaba el mismísimo océano. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa blanca y un saco azul marino. A decir verdad, era una vestimenta extrañamente similar a la del arcoballeno del sol. Es más, un sombrero idéntico descansaba sobre la mesa, con la diferencia de que la franja del medio era color azul. Era mucho más alta que las otras tres muchachas, y se notaba que también era mayor.

-Buenos días- Saludó con una sonrisa- ¡Bianca!

-¡Ribbon!- Dijo ella, corriendo a abrazarla.

-… ¿Cómo…te llamas?- Susurró Tsuna, deseando, implorando, rezando a los dioses porque hubiera oído mal.

-Así es Tsuna inútil- Dijo Reborn, de la nada parado sobre su hombro (causándole un pre infarto dicho sea de paso)- Ella es Ribbon, creí haberte hablado sobre mi hermana.

Ya era momento para que Tsuna colapsara.

°-°KHR!°-°

Hayato había dejado a Violetta en una banca del camino, para poder descansar un momento. Se había sentado junto a esta con un suspiro, era un día demasiado caluroso como para estar llevando a alguien en brazos en pleno medio día, pero no iba a defraudar al décimo por nada del mundo. No señor, Gokudera Hayato por nada del mundo defraudaría a su décimo, así tuviera que defender a muerte a aquella chica con la que tal mal se llevaba.

-Me las pagaras…- Susurró Vi, aun dormida, mientras se acurrucaba- Idiotera

Hayato juntó todas sus energías para no gritar.

°-°KHR!°-°

Un balde de agua fría caía en la cabeza del décimo Vongola, despertándolo de aquellos bellos momentos de paz en que su mundo, su vida entera volvía a tener pies y cabeza sobre la tierra, cosa que era lo más importante.

-¡Despierta!- Gritaron dos voces al unísono, mientras dos golpes (uno en medio de la cabeza, el otro se sintió como una fuerte bofetada) terminaban de devolverlo a su _verdadera _vida.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó de sopetón, mientras sentía como si su mejilla latiera y como un enorme chichón crecía en su cabeza. Los culpables lo miraban sonrientes, el más pequeño desde sus piernas, y la mayor (y la que había "_conocido" _por así decirlo, ya que lo único que sabía era el nombre, antes de caer desmayado) desde los pies de la cama. Ambos ensancharon sus sonrisas ante la mirada de confusión del décimo.

-Al fin despertaste, Tsuna inútil

El castaño tartamudeó un par de cosas sin sentido, cuando unos gritos, que supo reconocer como de rabia, lo sacaron de su laguna de pensamientos y lo obligaron a dirigir su atención a la ventana, donde había una joven rubia que intentaba saltar fuera mientras un morocho y un peliblanco la sostenían por los hombros.

-¡Ya déjame!- Rugía- ¡Lo mataré!

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el castaño confundido, recibiendo saludos de sus amigos, y una mirada asesina de la joven.

-¡A tu guardián!

Tsuna se confundía más y más.

-Crep que es mi culpa- Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta, donde una rubia rojiza sonreía, aún con el ojo morado y una bolsa de hielo en la mano- Buenas, primo.

-¡Amy!- Dijo el castaño, sonriéndole- ¿Cómo…?

-Yo la busqué- Dijo el arcoballeno, sentado en el hombro de la castaña- Te lo hubiera dicho si no te hubieras puesto a dormir.

"_Me desmaye…" _Pensó Tsuna con una gotita corriéndole por la nuca, mientras que observaba detenidamente al pequeño y a la joven. Tenían exactamente la misma ropa, aunque con diferencias de colores, ambos lo habían golpeado y le habían gritado solo para despertarlo y, por lo que recordaba y suponía del comedor, Bianchi y ella se llevaban muy bien. Y sobre todo, sus nombres… Obviamente eran hermanos.

°-°KHR!°-°

Hayato había vuelto a caminar con Vi con brazos. Ya el sol estaba sobre sus cabezas, y su estomago pedía, rugía, imploraba por un poco de alimento, lo que fuera. Asique esperaba llegar pronto a la casa del décimo y comer lo que sea, ¡Incluso comida de Bianchi!... Bueno quizás no tanto. Tenía hambre, no estaba demente. Pero, a todo eso… ¡¿Cuándo se dignaría esa mujer a despertarse? ¡¿Cómo alguien podía dormir tanto en un mismo día?

Vendedoras ambulantes de flores le ofrecían sus productos para su _"dulce_ novia", sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento. ¿Dulce? Obviamente no la conocían.

Vi suspiró, acurrucándose contra él.

-Pi…- Susurró- Pizza san….

…. Tenía que ser una broma.

°-°KHR!°-°

-¡Ya déjenme!- Seguía gritando Bianca, aún intentando saltar por la ventana

Amy intentaba por todos los medios posibles, los conocidos por los hombros e incluso algunos que no podía decirse que eran realmente, ya que la de ojos miel le gritaba en un lenguaje que ninguno de los guardianes entendía. Pero, Bianca no cedía. Estaba decidida a hacerle pagar al guardián de la nube por lo que le había sucedido a su amiga. La rubia rojiza se agarró la cabeza y se sentó contra la pared.

-¡Suéltenme!- Seguía gritando

-Deja de gritar- Susurró Amy

Tsuna miró a su prima en el suelo, algo no andaba bien.

-Bianca deberías…- Dijo, pero claramente no pudo terminar ya que…

-¡Déjenme! ¡Lo mato!

-¡Cállate de una buena vez Bianca!- Rugió Amelia

La rubia volteó a verla. Estaba acurrucada contra la pared, sosteniéndose la cabeza y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La expresión de furia en el rostro de Bianca cambió por una de arrepentimiento. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó protectoramente. Acto seguido, Amy se acurrucó contra ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Lamento haberte gritado- Se disculpó en un susurro.

-No Amy, exageré- Bianca le acarició el cabello con ternura- ¿Me traen un vaso de agua por favor?

El décimo bajó corriendo las escaleras, dejando a sus compañeros atónitos en su cuarto. La lluvia y el sol se sentaron junto al arcoballeno, ya que Ribbon había ido a arrodillarse junto a sus amigas, y le acariciaba le mejilla a la rubia rojiza, quien pareció calmarse un poco.

Tsuna volvió con el pedido… y dos italianos siguiéndolo muy sonrojados.

Antes de siquiera poner un pie en la habitación, comenzaba la pelea por parte del ojiverde.

-¡Eres una desagradecida!- Gritó

Vi, quien había visto a sus tres amigas antes de que Hayato comenzara con el escándalo, tomó por el cuello de su camisa, y le susurró en un tono escalofriante y amenazador.

-Guarda silencio, o lo lamentaras

Lo siguiente que hiso fue tomar el vaso de las manos de su primo y se lo alcanzó a Amy, quien asintió y lo agarró con una mano temblorosa, para luego tomar un pequeño sorbo.

-L-lo siento…- Susurró nuevamente- Sufro de migrañas, muy frecuentes.

-Fue mi culpa…

-No, tu solo quisiste defenderme

Vi, quien no entendía nada, le pidió a Ribbon de forma muda alguna respuesta. Ella solo señaló el ojo morado de la rubia rojiza, y la morocha asintió lentamente.

-Pero- Añadió Amy, susurrando solo para que sus cuatro amigas oyeran- Luego nos dirás que sucedió con Hayato

-¡Amy!

Vi se sonrojó a más no poder, mientras sus amigas reían.

Tsuna, quien había estado observando a las cuatro recostado en el marco de la puerta, sonrió con ternura. Aquellas no eran cuatro mafiosas una más peligrosa que la otra, no. Aquellas jóvenes eran cuatro amigas, cuatro primas, viviendo sus vidas a pleno, completamente unidas, apoyándose y cuidándose unas a otras como…

Como una familia.

-Oe Dame-Tsuna (1)- Dijo Reborn, saltando a su hombro- Tienes una extraña expresión.

El castaño negó con la cabeza, aún observando a sus primas reír junto a sus amigas.

-No es nada…

Ellas eran una prueba de que aquel mundo, aquel en el que estaban metidos hasta el cuello, no era solo de peleas y asesinatos.

-¡Ribbon Chan!- Dijo Nana Sawada, entrando con un maletín negro en las manos- Olvidaste esto abajo

La castaña se lo agradeció de corazón, ya que era algo muy importante que se suponía no debía perder de vista. Luego de disculparse por distraída, cosa que no sucedía tan a menudo… al menos no tanto como con sus compañeras, la madre de Tsuna se fue prometiendo volver con pastelitos, a lo que las jóvenes agradecieron entusiasmadas… para luego casi abalanzarse sobre el maletín de Ribbon… y por lo tanto sobre ella claro.

-¡Esperen niñas!- Dijo ella- ¡Me van a hacer caer!

Dicho y hecho, Ribbon cayó con las tres jóvenes sobre ella. El maletín voló por los aires cayendo en la cabeza del Décimo. Las cuatro italianas observaron el objeto con el horror pintado en el rostro, pero parecía no tener un solo rasguño. El arcoballeno se paró sobre este antes de que su hermanita (si se puede definir de ese modo) pudiera tomarlo.

-Creo- Dijo Reborn- Que antes debes explicarles quienes son.

Los Vongola se miraron extrañados

-¿Qué no eran primas de Tsuna, y hermanas del cabeza de pulpo y suya?- Eso era demasiado para la cabeza del guardián del Sol.

Reborn suspiró y se sentó sobre el maletín, haciendo señas a los jóvenes para que lo imitaran, por lo tanto, tomaron asiento en el suelo. El arcoballeno del sol observó a los guardianes, quienes lo miraban atentos.

-Ellas, son integrantes de un grupo bastante conocido en Italia, y por todos los mafiosos en general- Comenzó, mirando a cada uno de los presentes- el Quartetto Assassino, que traducido se escucharía como Cuarteto Asesino.

Hayato abrió los ojos de par en par y dio un salto que casi le hace perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Violetta, quien era la que estaba sentada más cerca. Miró a las jóvenes, atónito, y luego a Reborn con la misma expresión, para volver a las jóvenes después. Así unas miles de veces en un solo segundo antes de lograr calmarse… Algo.

-¡¿Ellas? ¡¿Ellas son el Cuarteto Asesino?- Gritó, completamente asombrado, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-Sé lo que piensas- Dijo Bianca, sonriéndole- tu hermana es joven y….

-¡Claro que no!- Interrumpió- ¡No puedo creer que alguien como _ella _está en el grupo!- Adivinen a quien se refería

Violetta dio un salto para comenzar nuevamente con las discusiones. Bianca se había ido de espaldas, a Amy le caía una gotita de nerviosismo por la frente, y Ribbon solo los observaba como quien ve un aburrido partido de tenis. Por su parte, los demás Vongola no tenían idea de lo que andaba sucediendo.

-¡No estás capacitada para esto!- Gritó Hayato

-¡Estoy más que capacitada!- Devolvió el grito Vi

-¡No entiendo como el Noveno pudo elegirte!

-¿Noveno?- Interrumpió Tsuna, incrédulo.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso el Noveno había escogido a Violetta para formar parte de ese extraño grupo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? La cabeza del castaño no tardó en volver a dar vueltas.

-Así es- Afirmó Reborn- El Noveno las escogió para el trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?- El pobre Ryohei estaba más perdido que nunca- ¿Cuál trabajo?

-Proteger a Tsuna desde luego

-…. ¡¿Qué?

°-°KHR!°-°

Hibari Kyoya caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Le acababan de informar sobre nuevos estudiantes que llegarían al día siguiente. Esperaba que no hicieran demasiado alboroto (o mejor dicho, nada de alboroto) o… Bueno, queda claro lo que haría. Como con aquella joven del día anterior… Se asomó por la ventana para tener una vista exacta del lugar donde habían estado peleando… Si es que se podía decir así. El solo la había atacado y ella siquiera se había defendido, solo había estado esquivando sus ataques como si nada. Y eso, lo irritaba. Nadie, _nadie, _había conseguido evadirlo como ella. ¿Quién demonios era? Siguió caminando para llegar al techo. Lo que más lo frustraba era que ella se había distraído por un momento al ver volar a Hibird, y por eso había conseguido atacarla. Era… Si, frustrante.

Llegó a su destino: el techo de Nami. Estaba dispuesto a acostarse sobre este, cuando oyó una risita a su espalda. Volteó con las tonfas en sus manos y una expresión de pocos amigos que al parecer la llevaba tatuada e el rostro.

Y ver quien era su acompañante, no ayudó mucho.

-Maldito herbívoro- Susurró.

°-°KHR!°-°

Reborn había sentado a Tsuna de un golpe, y le había ordenado a la clásica amenaza suya que guardara silencio. Por otra parte, Hayato había dejado de discutir gracias a una petición especial del Décimo (_"Reborn me matara, ¡Onegai!_" Había pensado) y Vi había hecho lo mismo gracias a una de las peticiones de Reborn… O se podría decir chantaje ya que al parecer había un chocolate metido en medio de toda la charla. Por su parte, el arcoballeno del Sol le había devuelto la maleta a su hermanita con la única condición de que esperaran hasta el final de la historia para abrirla.

-Así es- retomó Reborn- Violetta, al igual que sus compañeras, fueron elegidas por el Noveno con la misión de protegerte.

Tsuna lo escuchaba con la mayor atención que podía, la cual no era mucha. Estaba preocupado, ¿Sus primas tenían que protegerlo? Y Bianca y Ribbon… Las había conocido hace tan poco y ya las sentía de la familia, se había encariñado con ellas, no eran malas personas. Pero aquello… Tanta gente que lo había defendido había resultado tan herida. Inclusive… Gamma… Uni…

Convirtió las manos en puños, y cerró fuertemente los ojos ante el dolor del recuerdo. Acto que solo Reborn y Bianca notaron.

-El Quartetto Assassino fue creado por el mismísimo Primo Vongola. Las primeras integrantes fueron: Serena, Kohana, Hazine y Rachele. Las cuatro eran muy unidas a Primo y a los guardianes. Pero esa es otra historia.

Tsuna asintió, aún un tanto ido. Hayato estaba recostado contra la pared, escuchaba a Reborn aunque ya conocía el relato escuchaba de todos modos. Por otra parte, Takeshi estaba bastante emocionado con lo que el arcoballeno decía, y Ryohei hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Este grupo fue creado poco tiempo después de la traición de

Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir un impulso de ira ante ese recuerdo. Los guardianes reaccionaron de manera similar, al contrario de las jóvenes que apenas y conocían sobre aquel tema.

-El principal objetivo era, y lo sigue siendo, proteger a la familia y a sus aliados más cercanos cueste lo que les cueste. Aunque claro, ayudaban de muchas maneras distintas. Primo escogió a otros encargados para cuidar de Vongola Seccondo, y así sucesivamente.

-Lo que significa que…- Susurró Takeshi- Llegado el momento… ¿Tsuna tendrá que elegir un nuevo grupo para su sucesor?

Reborn asintió, aunque el décimo no estaba del todo convencido de aquella idea.

-Los cuatro miembros- Continuó Ribbon, dejando que su hermano tomara un descanso- Tienen dos tareas específicas dentro del grupo. Yo, por ejemplo, me encargo del liderazgo, lo que implica cuidar de mis chicas, responder ante ellas a cualquier forma de autoridad, y tomar responsabilidad de lo que ocurra o no dentro del grupo. Mi segunda tarea, es la recolección de información.

Tsuna estaba bastante sorprendido por la manera de hablar de la castaña sobre su primera tarea. No podía imaginársela hablando con alguien como el Noveno sobre algún error en sus misiones… Que, según la experiencia que tenía, los errores no siempre eran cualquier cosa. Y con respecto a lo segundo… ¿Información? ¿Entonces ella había averiguado que el supuesto hermano de Amy estaba en Japón?

-¡Yo!- Llamó la atención Violetta- Soy encargada de las torturas- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del castaño- y de la infiltración en bases o familias enemigas, cosa que implica disfraz y camuflaje, para eso están mis ilusiones ¿Na?- Le guiñó un ojo a los guardianes del Sol y la Lluvia, quienes sonrieron al recordar como la habían visto por primera vez fuera de Namimori.

-Por mi parte- Dijo Amy- me encargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con robos- Definitivamente eso, tendría que habérselo visto venir, ¿Pero el Décimo había pensado en eso? No.- ya sea robar en sí, o estafar y demás. Y también me encargo del mantenimiento y conseguir armas para mi equipo.

-Por favor, dime que no las traficas- Dijo Tsuna, rogando a Kami que lo escuchara, ¡Solo por una vez en su vida!

-¡Claro que no!- Rió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Unos traficantes me las traen a cambio de que no les haga daño ¿Qué?- Exclamó, al ver a su primo blanco como el papel- Es una forma de robar, ¿No?

Y Tsuna siempre había creído que Amy era el ángel de la familia.

-Y yo- Terminó Bianca, soltando una risita al ver la cara del Décimo- Me encargo de las desapariciones, y- continuó rápidamente, antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar nada- eso implica secuestros, limpiar escenas del crimen, hacer que las muertes parezcan accidentes y cosas así. ¡Oh! Y me encargo de cuidar la salud de mis compañeras, para eso utilizo mis llamas del sol- Sonrió a Ryohei, quien levantó los puños en señal de felicitaciones.

¡¿Acaso Tsuna era el único que veía el lado malo de aquella explicación?

El castaño estaba preocupado, ¿Acaso nadie se tomaba en serio que estuviera pasando _eso_? Bueno, no podía esperar mucho de Hayato, él estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. Pero Takeshi… él ya había dejado de tomarse todo el asunto de la mafia como un juego, ¿Por qué no decía algo?

-Pero…- Comenzó el guardián de la lluvia, ¡De todos modos no estaba equivocado con respecto a él!- ¿Qué hay en el maletín?

El décimo se fue de espaldas en lo que el arcoballeno le asentía a su hermanita y ella tomaba el maletín. Un círculo se formó alrededor de esta, por lo que Tsuna no conseguía divisar que era el tan aclamado contenido.

-Esas son…- Susurró Takeshi

-¡Sí! ¡Son hermosas!- Vi prácticamente se devoraba el contenido con los ojos.

-Pero… Son distintas a las nuestras- Dijo Ryohei, mirando extrañad a la portadora del maletín.

-Si- Amy fue la que le respondió- Son especiales para nosotras.

-Son…- Dijo Bianca, apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de la castaña, mientras que la rubia rojiza estaba en el otro, y la morocha estaba recostada sobre su cabeza.

-¿Cajas… arma?- Susurró el guardián de la tormenta.

_**Hola hola! X3 wiii estoy emocionada pq quedo larguito! **_

_**^^ espero que les haya gustado! y que dejen un hermoso review para apiadarse de mi alma T-T yo me alimento de reviews! t.t morire si no me dejan! (Y no sabran como termina la historie -caria malefica) asique ya saben, si les gusto un review onegai... y si no les gusto, tambien! asi se qe mejorar -w-**_

_**Matta ne! nos leemos luego!**_


	5. Otro dia en clases

_**Bueeenaas! ^^... si si, tarde mas que antes pero... O.o esta aun mas largooo! -saltando como loca con corazoncitos alrededor- TvT al fin gracias ra no puedo creerlo 9.9 me emocione T-T necesito un abrazo! -una tonfa voladora le cae en la cabeza- TmT me calme me calme... u.u bien en fin... X3 todo le pertenece a Akira Amano excepto mis queridas Oc Amy, Vi, Bianca y Ribbon! 9w9 las adoro chicas X3 disfruten este cap! que esta larguito! *u***_

"_-Esas son…- Susurró Takeshi_

_-¡Sí! ¡Son hermosas!- Vi prácticamente se devoraba el contenido con los ojos._

_-Pero… Son distintas a las nuestras- Dijo Ryohei, mirando extrañado a la portadora del maletín._

_-Si- Amy fue la que le respondió- Son especiales para nosotras._

_-Son…- Dijo Bianca, apoyada sobre uno de los hombros de la castaña, mientras que la rubia rojiza estaba en el otro, y la morocha estaba recostada sobre su cabeza._

_-¿Cajas… arma?- Susurró el guardián de la tormenta."_

Esa vez, Violetta y Ribbon se habían quedado a dormir en su casa, sus demás amigos se habían ido a dormir en sus respectivos hogares. Bianca se había ido junto con Hayato, de seguro tenían mucho de que hablar, y Amy había salido nuevamente con el bolso en mano, (Y la túnica roja puesta nuevamente) hacia un lugar desconocido para el décimo.

Pero… Tsuna no podía dormir. Es decir, ¿Cómo hacerlo? De la nada dos primas que no veía desde su infancia aparecían en su vida junto con dos de sus amigas, una que resultaba ser media hermana de su mejor amigo, y otra que resultaba ser la hermana menor de su tutor. Y, para mejorar las cosas, estaban en un grupo en el cuál tres de sus cuatro miembros estaban en entrenamiento y su principal objetivo era protegerlo a él. Y, a todo eso, ¿Por qué aparecían en aquel momento de su vida? Todo el peligro ya había pasado y tan solo seguían con sus vidas. ¿Para qué estaba el grupo de protección entonces? Los cuales tenían anillos atributo y cajas arma.

Se puso la almohada en la cabeza, para probar si con eso dejaba de pensar un poco. Su prima dormía en su cama, Reborn en su hamaca, y él y Ribbon en dos futones tendidos en el suelo, pero no pareció despertar a nadie. Era algo lógico luego de aquel atareado día.

Pero, como en tantas otras cosas, se equivocó.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Le susurró su compañera del suelo… Dándole un susto de muerte dicho sea de paso.

Se quitó la almohada de la cara, y pudo divisar la silueta de la castaña en la oscuridad: El codo apoyado en el suelo, y el rostro en la mano. Lo más lógico es que estuviera observándolo, pero no podía decirlo con exactitud obviamente.

-No… estoy confundido- Susurró- No quiero abrumarte ni despertar…

-Oe, escucho los problemas de tres adolescentes y lidio con los míos, de todos modos ya sabrás que no somos chicas normales con problemas normales.

"_Espero que esos problemas no seas de que arma es la más adecuada para asesinar a alguien…" _Pensó Tsuna con un escalofrío bajándole la espalda.

-Además, Vi no se despertaría ni que un meteorito amenace con destrozar la tierra…. Lo que ayuda, es hablarle de comida.

-Pizza san…- Susurró la morocha, al tiempo que se removía en la cama.

"_Eso fue escalofriante…" _Pensó Tsuna, a quien casi le da algo, mientras que a la castaña se le salió una risita.

-Y… con respecto a mi Onii-sama, pues él está despierto si quiere, y si quiero no.

Tsuna asintió, al tiempo que se sentaba. Mientras le iba contando sus preocupaciones, jugueteaba con sus manos bastante nervioso. Aquella chica despedía un aire similar al de su hermano: Te incitaba a mostrar respeto aunque con una chispa de familiaridad. Al tiempo que continuaba con la charla, iba relajándose aún más. Bromeaba con ella de vez en cuando y ya no jugueteaba con sus manos. Hasta se le habían bajado un poco las preocupaciones.

-Te entiendo, debe ser difícil entender y aceptar todo esto de repente pero… Era necesario.

"_¿Necesario?" _Tsuna no pudo divisar la expresión de su rostro por la oscuridad, pero aquello no le pintaba nada bien.

-Aún así, son buenas chicas. Tienen una extraña forma de divertirse.

-Tu igual- Interrumpió el castaño- creo que eres una buena persona, y por alguna razón sospecho que esas formas de diversión se las enseñaste tú.

Ribbon alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

-¡Me atrapaste! Pero… Solo queremos que nada les pase.

-¿Por qué habría de pasarnos algo?

-En el mundo de la mafia jamás se sabe, es precaución.

Por alguna razón todo aquello no lograba convencerlo.

-Y sobre Amy-Continuó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a seguir dándole vueltas al asunto- yo también estoy preocupada, pero es una chica fuerte. Sabe cuidarse.

Tsuna asintió, intentando que aquellas palabras lo calmaran un poco, pero no lo consiguió. Aunque, aquello le trajo otra duda.

-Ne, Ribbon… ¿Tú le dijiste a Amy que su hermano estaba aquí verdad?

Ella asintió, a duras penas pudo verla en la oscuridad, mientras estiraba los brazos.

-También sobre Hayato, y sobre todos ustedes…

-¿Quién es?- Interrumpió

La castaña volteó la cabeza hacia el nuevamente. Se quedó así un momento, viéndolo, antes de volverse a acostar.

-No tiene importancia

-¡Para mi si!

-Pregúntaselo a ella

El décimo enmudeció. Creía que aquel era un tema delicado como para preguntárselo a Amy en persona. Pero, tenía que saberlo, no quería que le sucediera algo malo a su prima, aunque sabía que no obtendría nada más por parte de Ribbon. Murmuró un "Gracias, que descanses" dedicado a la castaña, antes de acostarse nuevamente en su futon, con nuevas preguntas en la cabeza.

Se durmió en minutos.

°-°KHR!°-°

Una joven de cabello rubio rojizo estaba recostada contra la pared de la calle, leyendo un papel bastante arrugado que llevaba en la mano. De vez en cuando echaba miradas a ambos lados de la calle, le había prometido que se volverían a ver ahí pero… No estaba segura de poder confiar en él, quizás porque no era de fiar exactamente, pero no le quedaba de otra.

De nuevo oyó la risita familiar, y lo vió aparecer por el lado izquierdo de donde ella estaba.

-¿De quién es la carta?- Preguntó, aún caminando hacia ella.

Amy guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su short, mientras tomaba su bolso y revolvía en él.

-Un amigo mío, está en Italia- Respondió, lanzándole una lata de gaseosa que él atrapó con una mano.

-¿El mismo que te dio ese anillo?

La de ojos miel asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo a una lata que había sacado del bolso para ella. A ese punto, su acompañante estaba frente a ella, y la joven debía mirar para arriba si quería verle el rostro, era bastante más alto.

-¿Me dirás donde esta mi hermano?- La joven lo miró con malicia, a lo que él rió.

Se apoyó contra la pared, tomando otro sorbo a la lata, y provocó que Amy comenzara a perder la paciencia, para empezar ¿Por qué _él? _Si, había sido el primero con el que se había cruzado pero… No era de fiar, y lo sabía.

-¿Quieres Sushi?- Preguntó- Pero tendrá que ser para llevar y tú ordenaras, no quiero que me vean por ahí.

Ya había comenzado a caminar por donde había venido. Amy pensó que era una broma, pero desistió al verlo voltear y hacer señas para que lo acompañara. Tomó su bolsa y corrió hasta quedar a su lado.

-Está bien- Susurró- yo ordeno… pero tú pagas

-No esperaba menos de la ladrona del Quartetto Assassino- Rió

°-°KHR!°-°

-¡Dame Tsuna! ¡Arriba!

Un bebé le saltó en el estomago, haciendo que despertara de golpe en busca de un poco del aire que el arcoballeno le había quitado con el golpe. El pequeño se sentó en sus piernas, mientras el castaño inhalaba y exhalaba varias veces.

-Es hora de ir a la escuela

¡La escuela! Con todo lo que le había sucedido eso parecía tan distante… Aunque solo hubiera pasado un día sin ir.

Se puso de pie y se cambió lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no despertar a sus compañeras. Tomó su mochila y bajó… Corriendo ya que se le hacía tarde. Saludó a su madre y tomó un pan tostado antes de salir corriendo de la casa. ¡Siempre le sucedía lo mismo! Tarde, tarde, tarde, siempre tarde. Pero, se alivió al llegar a la puerta de entrada y observar que los estudiantes aún entraban. Se recostó contra la pared recuperando el aliento. Al menos no…

-Llegas tarde- … lo había visto Hibari-San

-¡N-no! ¡Yo…!- Intentó excusarse, viendo al de ojos celestes mirarlo fríamente.

-Ayer no viniste, ni los otros herbívoros.

-¡Es que mis primas…!- No tuvo tiempo de hablar, obviamente.

Entró al salón con el ojo morado y mini cascaditas en los ojos. Hayato lo recibió con el habitual "¡Décimo!", pero se enojó al saber el porqué su ojo tenía aquel color peculiar ese día. Takeshi rió animado, y le dijo al italiano que solo causaría más problemas yendo a enfrentar al presidente del comité de disciplina. Pero, obviamente, el ojiverde solo cedió cuando su preciado Décimo se lo dijo.

-A sus lugares- Dijo el Sensei, entrando

Cuando todos estuvieron en sus bancos y guardaron el debido silencio, y que Hayato estuviera protestando cada dos por tres sobre Hibari no ayudó mucho, los miró seriamente, algo que extrañó (y asustó) a los que estaban sentados en sus pupitres.

-Hoy, tenemos nuevas estudiantes. Tres para ser exacto

"… _imposible" _Hayato y Tsuna se miraron con el terror pintado en el rostro.

-Así que, sean amables con ellas porque…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a tres jóvenes, las tres jóvenes que los tres guardianes suponían que serían, y gracias a eso casi le da un grave ataque… pero lo salvó el hecho de irse de espaldas junto con su guardián de la tormenta al ver a ambas rubias medio arrastrar, medio…. Bueno, definitivamente arrastraban a una morocha semidormida. El guardián de la tormenta soltó una risita mientras que el sensei suspiraba y estaba que se daba la cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- Dijo Bianca

-¡Es injusto! ¡Exijo que Ribbon esté con nosotras! ¡Quiero a mi abogado! Para que de paso cambie estos uniformes… ¡¿Por qué falda?

-Amy, si tuvieras abogados te meterían a la cárcel por mafiosa- Tsuna casi salta de su asiento al oír lo que la de ojos claros decía

-Pizza San…- Susurraba Violetta

Luego de que calmaran a Hayato, había enrojecido por alguna razón al oír lo que la morocha había susurrado, además de que había hecho un escándalo al ver entrar a su hermanita, callaran a Amy y sus quejas sobre abogados, y despertaran por completo a Violetta, se presentaron ante la clase. La verdad, había tomado más tiempo todo lo anterior que la presentación en sí. Al terminar con todo aquello, se sentaron en sus respectivos nuevos lugares: Amy a la izquierda, Violetta detrás, y Bianca a la derecha de Tsuna.

El sensei comenzó a dictar la clase, mientras que el Décimo le susurraba preguntas a las chicas como: "¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo se inscribieron? ¡¿Saben los problemas que tendremos?" y variantes que ellas respondían con un simple: "¡Reborn-san!"

-¡Sawada!- Gritó el sensei- Deje de molestar a las nuevas estudiantes

-De hecho- Dijo Violetta- Amy y yo somos sus primas, y Bianca conoció a Tsuna ayer

El salón entero volteó a verlos, eso era algo que no habían dicho en su presentación. Se alzaron murmullos y el castaño solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara, era bien sabido que no era bueno dando explicaciones ni discursos ni nada que requiriera hablar en público. Se puso aún más nervioso cuando Sasagawa Kyoko le preguntó si todo aquello era cierto. Asintió lentamente mientras el sensei pedía silencio.

-Que extraño… Jamás me dijeron sobre esto…

Fue interrumpido nuevamente por la puerta que se abría. Pero el que estaba del otro lado no era ni remotamente al trío de jóvenes risueñas que molestaban al castaño. Por supuesto que no. Era nada más y nada menos que: Hibari Kyoya.

Mientras que a todos se les ponía la piel de gallina, Bianca se puso de pie de un salto y le hubiera gritado todo tipo de cosas de no ser porque Tsuna y Violetta se lanzaron a sostenerla y taparle la boca, rogando a Kami que nada malo sucediera. Por otra parte, Amy se quedó viéndolo desde su asiento, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano iría a buscarla, deseando retomar el combate que habían dejado.

-Ella viene conmigo- Dijo Hibari

-… ¡¿Ah?-

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!

-Como diga

Los guardianes Vongola, Bianca y Violetta miraron sorprendidos como la de ojos miel se levantaba tranquilamente de su asiento y marchaba donde el morocho la esperaba. Sus amigas sabían que era un tanto suicida, ¡Pero tampoco para tanto! Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo, dejando a todo el salón sorprendido, y a sus amigos preocupados.

Lo primero que Amy pensó es que iban al techo o al patio, a terminar su pelea. Pero, se le hacía un poco confuso, tomando en cuenta los reportes de Ribbon que decían que él era un amante de las reglas de Namimori (la joven creía que algo andaba muy mal dentro de él). Comprobó que sus sospechas eran erróneas cuando el de ojos celestes entró a un salón que decía "Comité de Disciplina", así que para eso la quería… De todos modos aun no entendía para que.

Los miembros del comité la vieron entrar, al único que reconoció fue a Kusakabe-San, a quien habían investigado también. Él le entregó un maletín bastante similar al de Ribbon, al presidente del comité, mientras que Amy se sentía mas perdida que nunca.

-Tuvimos una junta con todos los comités- Dijo Kusakabe antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo- Y el director notó que nuestro comité es el único que no tiene un miembro mujer.

… Tenía que ser una broma.

-Sugirió- Continuó la mano derecha de Hibari- que lo mejor sería que fuera una de las nuevas estudiantes, para darle una cálida bienvenida.

¡¿Una cálida bienvenida era unirla a un club donde su presidente le había dejado el labio sangrando y un ojo morado?

-Por lo que, te nombramos Vice-Presidenta-

…De acuerdo, eso si no se lo esperaba.

Amy estaba muda de la sorpresa mientras Hibari Kyoya abría el maletín dejándole ver una banda como la que el llevaba en el brazo, con la diferencia que se leía Vice-Presidenta. Aún no sabía que decir ya que, si mal no recordaba, Kusakabe era el vicepresidente. Miro del portador del maletín a su mano derecha un par de veces antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

-Te-tendrás privilegios como vice-presidenta- Dijo rápidamente Kusakabe, en un intento por convencerla- puedes andar por los pasillos con libertad, puedes entrar a la escuela fuera de los horarios de clases… Pero tienes que venir un poco más temprano a las mañanas para controlar a los estudiantes

Perfecto, Amy odiaba levantarse temprano… Aunque se le daba bastante bien. Miró a Kusakabe sin entender nada, y el solo siguió hablando. Notó que los demás miembros miraban un tanto nerviosos a Hibari y comprendió todo bastante bien… De seguro el guardián de la nube no acostumbraba un no por respuesta.

-Asistirás a las juntas con los otros comités, y puedes participar y aportar ideas. Si se da una junta de emergencia en horario de clases puedes salir del salón. También tendrás acceso libre a la biblioteca y…

-¡¿Biblioteca?- Saltó la rubia rojiza con corazoncitos por ojos- ¿Dónde firmo?

Los miembros del comité suspiraron aliviados, mientras que, antes de que Amy pudiera darse cuenta, Hibari Kyoya le había tomado el brazo y le deslizaba la banda con una delicadeza sorprendente en él. Se lo enganchó y acomodó para que quedara perfecto a lo que, ahora la nueva, vice-presidenta miraba atónita, esa acción era lo último que esperaba por parte del morocho quien, al terminar con la banda, fue a sentarse en la ventana.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué hago?- Preguntó, dando saltitos de emoción

-Volver a clase

La pobre salió con un aura depresiva alrededor y arrastrando los pies, sacándole unas risitas a los miembros del comité, y un gesto de indiferencia por parte del presiente del comité.

Amy se detuvo un momento ante la puerta del salón. Suponía que si se quitaba la banda del brazo Hibari la "molería hasta la muerte", por lo que solo rogó que sus nuevos compañeros no notaran su nuevo cargo.

-¡¿Qué?- Obviamente, se equivocó.

Estaba de pie frente a todo el salón, quienes, junto con el sensei, esperaban por una explicación. Amy solo se sonrojó a más no poder, y miró al piso balbuceando cosas incoherentes. Bianca y Vi saltaron de sus asientos mandando a callar a todos sus compañeros, conociendo lo fácil que su amiga se avergonzaba. Antes de que el Sensei pudiera interrumpir, la puerta se abrió por tercera vez en menos de una hora, dejando ver nuevamente al presidente del comité de disciplina.

Todos callaron, y el miró a una ojimiel sonrojada.

-Al terminar las clases, te quiero en la sala del comité

Vi soltó una risita picara que provocó que se acentuara el sonrojo de la rubia rojiza, quien estuvo a punto de decirle algo… Cuando el de ojos celestes clavó la vista en la joven sentada en el asiento del fondo, provocando que un sudor frio corriera por su espalda.

-Herbívora inútil- Gruñó, para luego irse.

Cuando pudieron sacar a Violetta del rincón oscuro y lograr que dejara de susurrar: "me matara, mi vida se acabó, les dejo mi guitarra, mi maletín y mi computadora…" El sensei pudo por fin dictar la clase, aunque muy pocos de sus estudiantes prestaran atención. La mayoría se preguntaba porque el "Gran y todo poderoso Hibari Kyoya" había escogido a Amy como vicepresidente… O porque Kusakabe ya no tenía ese puesto. Sus amigas y su primo le preguntaban eso mismo, y la de ojos miel respondía exactamente lo que el ex vicepresidente le había dicho, pero eso no dejaba satisfechos a sus amigos, siquiera a Amy misma.

Las horas corrieron con lentitud, pero pasaron al fin. Los seis se reunieron con Ribbon y Ryohei a la salida, y la rubia rojiza les puso al tanto de todo.

-Con que vicepresidenta…- Susurró la castaña pensativa _"Esto será divertido…" _eran las palabras exactas que corrían por su mente- Que lastima que tengas que quedarte, pensaba mostrarles a los chicos nuestras cajas arma

-Hazlo- Dijo Amy, encogiéndose de hombros- Les gustará más que esperarme a mi

Se despidió de sus amigos (Bianca le pidió que le atestara un buen golpe al guardián de la nube) para luego ir corriendo donde el comité la esperaba. Estaba bastante nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, la última ve que había estado a solas con el guardián había terminado con su labio sangrando y un ojo morado, estaba casi segura de que aquella vez no dudaría en terminar con su pelea. Daba gracias a que se maestro la había entrenado tan bien.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, antes de entrar al salón del comité.

-Buenas tardes- La saludó Kusakabe

La de ojos miel se sorprendió un poco al no ver una tonfa voladora dirigida con especial cariño hacia ella. Al contrario, el presidente del comité estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que luego de que la nombraran a ella vicepresidenta, parecía como si jamás hubiera dejado el salón, y siquiera se inmutó al oírla entrar. O quizás no la había oído directamente, a lo mejor dormía con los ojos abiertos, como aquellos escalofriantes monstruos de una historia que su padre le había contado de pequeña, con unas cosas verdes pegajosas colgándosele de los brazos y que dormían con los ojos abiertos para espantar indecentes… A decir verdad, Hibari se parecía mucho a ellos, ¿Quién sabe? a lo mejor era un vampiro.

A todo eso, no había caído en la cuenta de que estaba mirando detenidamente al presidente del comité hasta que Kusakabe tuvo que toser levemente para captar su atención.

-Ah… L-lo siento Kusakabe-San- Se disculpó volteando a verlo- Buenas tardes a todos, buenas tardes Hibari-San

Lo miembros del comité guardaron silencio repentino, y la rubia rojiza se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, quizás si estaba dormido y nadie debía despertarlo. Pero, siquiera la miró, no hiso nada. Nada, ni un golpe, ni una respuesta fría, ni siquiera aquel apodo con un adjetivo ofensivo que discriminaba a los amantes de la lechuga (o cualquier vegetal en general). Nada.

La joven se indignó un poco ante la total ignorancia hacia ella por parte del morocho.

-Bueno, este es tu trabajo.

Kusakabe le entregó dos folios bastante gordos con muchas hojas escritas dentro.

-Como Vicepresidenta, tienes que llenar y firmar estos formularios para reportar al director de los problemas que hemos tenido.

-Momento… ¡Solo van tres días! ¡¿Cómo demonios son dos folios repletos a explotar?

-Los primeros y los últimos días son los más complicados Amy- Dijo el de pelo negro (¿Acaso era exclusivo tener pelo negro en ese comité y por aquel motivo Hibari no le hablaba?) como disculpándose- y no he podido hacerme cargo de eso, se ha acumulado. Disculpa.

La joven suspiró y negó con la cabeza, para luego tomar asiento junto a una pequeña mesa y comenzar con aquel papeleo rápidamente. Mientras más pronto terminara, más pronto estaría de nuevo en la casa de su primo, fuera de peligro de muerte, quizás jugando, o aplastando vilmente de modo que ya no quisiera jugar más, a un juego de cartas con Bianca, o leyendo uno de sus libros, escribiendo alguna de sus historia, o una carta para su maestro, o para sus amigos en Italia. Comiendo un sabroso durazno, o tomando un delicioso…

-Hasta mañana Amy-San, buenas noches Kyo-San

-… ¿Ah?

Volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Kusakabe salía del salón. Miró a todas partes, confundida, y notó que los únicos que quedaban dentro del salón eran Hibari y ella.

Rápidamente clavó la vista en los papeles de nuevo, y notó que había escrito la palabra durazno unas cuatro veces, y estaba comenzando a escribir las letras "B y A" en una esquina del papel. Sonrojada, borró rápidamente eso y todo lo demás que no debía ir ahí.

-No cometas tantos errores- Le dijo el morocho, repentinamente.

-Am… Lo siento Hibari-San

Avergonzada, se concentró en el papeleo pendiente. Había reducido aquel fondo a la mitad y… ¿Estaba pendiente de lo que ella hacía? Miró al de ojos celestes, pero él solo observaba por la ventana. Quizás fue un solo segundo de haberla visto por si seguía trabajando o si se había quedado dormida o quizás…

-¿Kyo-San?- Susurró

-¿Qué dijiste?

Amy maldijo su mala suerte y su manía por cambiar el ritmo de sus pensamientos de tal manera que ni ella pudiera recordar que demonios pensaba en primer lugar.

-A-am… Lo siento Hibari-san- Se levantó e hiso una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa, pero él no le quitaba los ojos de encima- E-es solo que todo el mundo lo llama por su apellido y…

Desistió al ver la mirada fría que el guardián de la nube le dedicaba. Se disculpó en un susurro nuevamente y tomó asiento concentrándose en el papeleo pendiente que debía terminar o _cierta personita _la molería a palos hasta la muerte. Tomó su lapicera y continuó con la escritura. A aquel paso se quedaría hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ya anochecía. Se puso de pie de un salto, captando la atención del morocho, quien se había movido al sillón.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Amy

Hibari señaló el reloj colgado en la pared contraria a donde ella estaba. La de ojos miel se sobresaltó un poco y se ruborizó. Echó un vistazo rápido al reloj y asintió rápidamente antes de mirar a otro lado.

-Se me hace tarde…- Susurró, mirando al guardián.

Él se encogió de hombros. Cosa que la rubia rojiza tomó como un "vete, no me interesa lo que hagas". Recogió sus cosas con rapidez, y metió todas las hojas en sus respectivos folios. Estaba por ir a la puerta cuando oyó un extraño ruido a su espalda que se le hacía bastante familiar. Pero no creía que fuera un…

¿Ronquido?

Se mordió el labio para no reír, mientras volteaba. Se asomó silenciosamente por el respaldo del sofá y, en efecto, el presidente del comité se había quedado profundamente dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el apoyabrazos del sofá, la mano en el pecho y la otra caída al suelo. Amy sonrió casi con ternura y pensó que lo mejor era irse para no despertarlo. Pero… no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo ahí, estaba haciendo frio y se veía tan… ¿Solo? Por primera vez en lo poco que lo había conocido se veía completamente tranquilo, sereno, hasta inocente se podría decir, llegado a un extremo. Se veía…

Amy se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. Era imposible, no tenía que andar pensando esas cosas.

La de ojos miel salió lentamente de la habitación, para volver minutos mas tarde con una manta que había encontrado en la enfermería. Pero…

-No pensabas cubrirme con eso, ¿O si?- Hibari estaba sentado en el sillón observándola, no con frialdad (algo extraño en él) pero tampoco con alegría. Adormilado era une buena descripción.

-Pues… Si te digo la verdad, si- Susurró, y soltó una risita- esta haciendo frío.

La siguiente mirada que le dedicó si fue de frialdad.

Amy suspiró rendida, y dejó la manta en el apoyabrazos, para luego mirar a su compañero. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, el pobre moría de cansancio. La de ojos miel soltó una risita y lo empujó suavemente por el pecho, haciendo que se recostara.

-¿Qué haces herbívora?- Dijo, somnoliento

-Esta cansado Hibari-san, duerma un poco.

El de ojos celestes intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero Amy aplicó más fuerza en su brazo, haciendo que se quedara en su lugar. Lo cubrió con la manta y fue a correr las cortinas para que la luz exterior no entrara. Volteó para comprobar que el morocho no se hubiera movido, y no lo había hecho, pero la estaba mirando fijamente, provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-Hace un rato te veías muy apresurada por salir

-… ¡Tiene razón! ¡Hasta mañana Hibari-San!- Tomó su mochila nuevamente y corrió a la puerta

-Kyoya

Amy se detuvo en seco. Volteó lentamente, pero al parecer el morocho seguía acostado porque no lo veía. Se asomó por el respaldo del sofá, y vio que su compañero tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se acomodaba bajo la manta.

-Se que ese es su nombre- Sonrió al verlo así

-¿Entonces porque reaccionaste así?

-Es que… -La de ojos miel se sonrojó- un amigo se llama así –Susurró mirando a otro lado

Él la miró extrañado, pero ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa

-Duerma un poco, hasta mañana Hibari-san

Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de ahí. No fue hasta que salió de la escuela hasta que calló en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se agarró la cabeza y se sonrojó profundamente intentando no gritar.

°-°KHR!°-°

Apenas Amy los había dejado, Ribbon había ofrecido ir a aquella montaña donde se habían encontrado con Bianca (si, las investigaciones de la castaña cubrían los lugares que los Vongola frecuentaban) para mostrarles sus cajas arma. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo (aunque a Tsuna le carcomía la conciencia pensando que deberían ir a la seguridad de su casa, tenía que admitir que la curiosidad podía mas) y se pusieron en marcha. Como obviamente se esperaba, todo el camino Violetta y Hayato discutieron sobre lo que sea, hasta llegaron a tal punto de discutir sobre porque discutían. Tanto Tsuna como Bianca intentaban calmarlos (de una manera muy distinta uno del otro) Ribbon caminaba hablando animadamente con Takeshi con el arcoballeno que había salido de la mochila del décimo sobre su hombro, mientras que Ryohei solo decía que debía dejarlos llevar su relación al ¡extremo!, y así hasta que llegaron a la montaña.

Reborn dijo que sabía del lugar exacto donde era mejor que mostraran los poderes de sus cajas arma. Se subió al hombro de Ryohei, quien comenzó a correr, junto con la otra portadora del Sol. Los demás los siguieron (cada cual a su ritmo, por lo que Tsuna y Vi se quedaron atrás, con Hayato animando a su decimo/discutiendo con la morocha). Cuando finalmente estuvieron todos allí, el castaño se sentó de golpe recuperando aire.

Era un claro bastante amplio. Los arboles en perfecto estado los rodeaban en el borde de este, y no parecía cruzar un alma por ahí, por lo que iban a poder trabajar en paz.

-Si recuerdan- Comenzó Ribbon- y si no me omitieron detalles, Bianca llevaba un arco con ella cuando los conoció. Eso es porque ella llevaba una de sus cajas arma con ella, ya que nosotras dos salimos de Italia el mismo día, pero con diferentes transportes.

La rubia sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, que no lucía tan similar a la del guardián Vongola del sol. Era amarilla, y tenía las siglas QA (1) a un costado, y un pequeño dibujo de un sol anaranjado con tonalidades amarillas del otro. La portadora de la caja, activó las llamas de su anillo, y segundos después tenía un arco y una flecha con llamas del sol en su mano, y apuntaba al árbol mas alejado de ella. Disparó, y dio exactamente en el centro.

Vi aplaudió emocionada, junto con Takeshi. Hayato y Tsuna se miraron sorprendidos, era prácticamente imposible que alguien acertara desde aquella distancia.

-Gracias, gracias- Rió ella –me enteré, adivina por quien- Miró a Ribbon sonriendo- que tu también tenías un arco

Miró a Hayato sonriendo, y él asintió, devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida, y un poco sonrojado.

-Awww, ¿Quién no se acostumbra aún a hablar con su hermanita? ¿Quién?- Dijo Vi con un tono como si estuviera hablándole a un recién nacido

-¡Vi!- La regañó Tsuna, mientras que Bianca solo se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-Ya le enseñaré- La morocha miró a Ribbon, quien suspiró.

La mayor sacó otra caja, y se la lanzó a su compañera. La atrapó con una mano, y con la otra sacó una especie de tubo de su espalda. Le lanzó una sonrisita mientras lanzaba el tubo al aire, y con la mano libre activaba su caja.

Volvió a atrapar el objeto que había lanzado, que ya no era un simple tubo de metal. En aquel momento era una lanza, con flecos dorados de un lado en un extremo, y en el otro una punta gruesa, hecha de lo que parecía cristal. Del contenido de la caja, no se veían rastros. Los guardianes estaban confundidos, y las chicas reían.

-¿Dónde….?-Hayato miraba a todos lados, intentando divisar donde había quedado lo que sea que había liberado

Soltó un grito captando la atención de sus amigos, quienes voltearon rápidamente, solo para ver al guardián de la tormenta, colgado en el aire de su camisa… Por un perro de tres cabezas.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Tsuna estaba aterrado.

-Eso no es todo –Vi parecía divertirse a montones.

Agitó su lanza, y el árbol donde Bianca había clavado su flecha terminó repleto de pequeñas estacas (pero filosas) estacas de hielo, provocando que el pobre se balanceara. Vi clavó su lanza en el suelo, y los flecos dorados se convirtieron en sogas que atraparon a Hayato, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Qué dices ahora?- Rió ella

-¡Son solo ilusiones!

-¿Crees que mi mascota es una ilusión?

Aquel perro enorme tomó las cuerdas, haciendo que el italiano terminara de cabeza. Definitivamente aquello no era una ilusión. El de ojos verdes intentó liberarse por todos los medios, pero las sogas eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Es un animal mitológico! ¿Cómo es que está en una caja arma?

-Ya te dijo Amy, que son especiales para nosotras.

-¡Vi ya para!- Rogó el castaño, viendo preocupado a su amigo.

Su prima suspiró, e hiso desaparecer las sogas, y regresó a su colosal perro a la caja que sostenía, haciendo que el peli plateado callera al suelo. Soltó una risita, ganándose una mirada dura de su amiga, que corrió a ayudar a su hermano. Él, solo le dedicó una mirada asesina a la de pelo negro, quien no tuvo problema en devolvérsela.

-Yo solo le mostraba lo que puedo hacer- Sonrió de costado, haciendo que el ojiverde quisiera golpear a alguien.

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy- Dijo Ribbon

-Espera, ¿Y tu caja arma?- Dijo Takeshi, viéndola confundido

-Se hace tarde, mejor vamos- Opinó el arcoballeno del sol, subiéndose al hombro de su hermanita.

-Lo mejor para lo último, ¿verdad Ribbon?- Rió Vi, poniéndose en marcha

Los guardianes se miraron confundidos, y observaron a Bianca, que era la que estaba mas cerca de ellos, buscando una respuesta coherente.

-Aún no les mostré mi caja arma con mi animal, pero con el de Vi notaran que no son normales. La de Ribbon… Es genial.

Tsuna asintió, aun un tanto confundido. Pero decidió no hacer preguntas y caminar a la casa. Ya anochecía.

°-°KHR!°-°

Amy llegó a la casa de su primo en minutos. Agotada, pero había llegado. Entró saludando a Nana rápidamente, y subió las escaleras con la misma rapidez. Entró inhalando y exhalando, recuperando el aire perdido en la carrera desde la escuela hasta allí. Aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, en parte por lo que había corrido, en parte por el recuerdo de lo que había hecho, ¡Hibari la mataría mañana, estaba segura! Casi se tira al suelo con un aura depresiva cuando notó que… Sus compañeros estaban dormidos.

Soltó una risita al verlos dormir de aquella manera, al parecer habían tenido un día agitado. Takeshi y Ryohei dormían sentados, espalda con espalda, y las cabezas colgando a un lado. Al parecer habían estado jugando con Lambo e I-pin, porque el niño vaca dormía en el regazo del guardián del sol, y la china dormía en brazos del guardián de la lluvia, mientras que Ribbon dormía sentada en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, y con su hermano sentado en su regazo. Hayato estaba acurrucado a los pies de la cama, con un pie de Violetta sobre su cabeza, quien estaba toda desparramada en lo que quedaba de la cama. Por último, Tsuna estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, y un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bianca, quien estaba acurrucado contra él.

Amy sonrió al ver a su primo dormir así. Estuvo tentada de tomar la cámara y sacarles una foto a todos… y de hecho lo hiso, ya que tenía una en su bolso. Tomó una foto a sus amigos, y fue cuando notó que Ribbon tenía un papel en la mano. Caminó silenciosamente hacia donde estaba, intentando no pisar a nadie. Tomó el papel notando que era una carta dirigida hacía ellas cuatro:

"_Queridas Bianca, Amy, Vi y Ribbon: _

_Les escribo para sabes como les está yendo en Japón. ¿Es cierto que han visto a Reborn-San? ¡Eso es increíble! De seguro los Vongola son tan sorprendentes, y espero que la estén pasando bien allí… a diferencia nuestra. No se preocupen, estamos todos bien, pero una familia desconocida ha intentado atacarnos varias veces, pero no creemos que sea nada grave. Ustedes quédense tranquilas y relájense, nos haremos cargo de todo. _

_¡Respondan cuando puedan! Las quiere, Kira."_

Amy sonrió emocionada, pero preocupada. Kira era una de sus tantas amigas de Italia, y no sonaba bien lo que había dicho sobre una "familia enemiga". De seguro iban a poder encargarse, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por ella y sus amigos. Dejó la carta donde estaba, para notar la hora en el reloj del escritorio. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ¡Ya era tarde! Salió corriendo con la bolsa al hombro lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, se despidió de Nana y continuó a toda rapidez hacia la calle.

No dejó de correr hasta llegar al punto de encuentro. Se le había echo excesivamente tarde… Se sostuvo de la pared para recuperar el aliento. Estaba bastante lejos de la casa de su primo, ya que no deseaba que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque era bastante seguro de que lo supieran, por lo que lo más importante era que no descubrieran con quien estaba trabajando. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, quizás no se aparecería por la hora…

-Llegas tarde

Amy se sobresaltó, y se hiso a un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada directamente a su rostro. Una figura oscura saltó de entre las sombras sobre ella, dejándola en el suelo bajo lo que parecía un animal bastante grande, pesado, y feroz.

-¡Ya para!- Dijo, completamente inmovilizada- No es mi culpa, me retrasé en la escuela.

Su acompañante salió de entre las sombras, justo detrás de aquel extraño animal. Se arrodilló junto a ella, aprovechando que no podía moverse para tomarla de la barbilla.

-No me gustan los retrasos- Susurró con una sonrisita

-Te pareces a Hibari Kyoya

Soltó un gritito de dolor al sentir las garras de aquel extraño animal dándole un zarpazo a su hombro izquierdo hasta el estomago, sin mencionar que la presión en la mano de su agresor aumentó, dificultándole el habla.

-No me compares con él

-No sabes de lo que soy capas, no me conoces- Lo amenazó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro que te conozco Amy Rubare. Conozco tu familia de sangre, tu familia de la mafia, y por que la fundaste. Conozco tus gustos… y tus miedos.

Sintió como algo le caminaba por la pierna. Se tensó, e intentó ver mas allá de aquella cosa sobre ella, fallando en el intento. Aterrada, volteó a ver a su acompañante

-N-no lo hagas… detente… por favor…

Él levantó una ceja, y con un movimiento de su mano dejó de sentir el caminar en su pierna. Suspiró aliviada, y relajó todos sus músculos. Por su parte, su acompañante le soltó la barbilla para tomarle el brazo.

-¿Vicepresidenta?

-Del comité de disciplina. Y si, con Hibari Kyoya.

Él se la quedó viendo un momento, para luego arrancar con brutalidad la banda de su brazo, y partirla en dos. Amy miró con tristeza como la dejaba en su mano abierta, y se ponía de pie.

-No te retrases nunca más- Siseó, volviendo a desaparecer en las sombras, junto con aquel animal.

La de ojos miel se sentó con dificultad, sosteniéndose el hombro. Sangraba, y su uniforme estaba desgarrado, pero no le importó. Miraba con una mezcla de furia y tristeza aquella banda hecha jirones en su mano, recordando la inusual delicadeza con la que el guardián de la nube se la había acomodado.

**_Bueenaas! *u* larguiitoo! -otra tonfa voladora le cae en la cabeza- TmT entendi entendi... X3 en fin! 9w9 espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi! y si ese es el caso dejen un hermoso review, y si no... ¡igual dejen! asi me dan a saber lo qe tengo qe corregir :D juntos haremos de esto, una mejor historia -w-_**

**_Pero antes! Algo de que en los otros capitulos me olvide jeje -gotita en la cabeza-_**

_**1: Obviamente son las siglas del Quartetto Asassino =D… XD no se a ustedes pero me hiso acordar a Narnia.**_

_**X3 espero que les haya gustado! 9w9 nos vemos en otro cap!**_


	6. Una carta y una pequeña visita

_**T^T si si lo se, tardé aun más! 9.9 y está mas corto que el anterior! T-T lo se lo se 9n9 gomen... pero aqui no tenía demasiad que poner de todos modos... T-T NO ME MIREN ASI! -una flecha con un cartel de "-.- deja el drama" se clava detras de ella- ^^U bien bien gomen... X3 en fin! 9w9 lo termine! *u*... :o -w- y no esperen que actualize hasta el lunes (sep, el proximo cap ya lo tengo escrito) porque me voy a la playa con mi imouto chan! X3 (que nope, no es mi imouto de sangre pero la adoro como una 9w9) asique disfruten mientras mi locura no anda cerca -w-**_

_**8D todo le pertenece a Akira Amano, excepto mis queridas OC y esta demente historia! -w-**_

"_Él se la quedó viendo un momento, para luego arrancar con brutalidad la banda de su brazo, y partirla en dos. Amy miró con tristeza como la dejaba en su mano abierta, y se ponía de pie._

_-No te retrases nunca más- Siseó, volviendo a desaparecer en las sombras, junto con aquel animal._

_La de ojos miel se sentó con dificultad, sosteniéndose el hombro. Sangraba, y su uniforme estaba desgarrado, pero no le importó. Miraba con una mezcla de furia y tristeza aquella banda hecha jirones en su mano, recordando la inusual delicadeza con la que el guardián de la nube se la había acomodado."_

Nuevo día en la escuela, Tsuna estaba con sus amigos y amigas en su lugar riendo y charlando. El sensei entró con el sonido de la campana, viendo con satisfacción que todos los estudiantes rápidamente ocupaban todos los bancos del aula, excepto uno ubicado a la izquierda de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el asiento de la nueva estudiante que en su primer día la habían nombrado vicepresidenta del comité disciplinario, el asiento de Amy.

No estaba. Amy no estaba.

Pasó la primera hora y Amy no llegaba. El castaño miró a su prima, quien mostraba la misma preocupación que él. Miró a la rubia a su lado, pero ella no podía decirle nada consolador. Cada tanto, Ribbon se asomaba por la puerta para ver si su amiga había regresado. Pero no, y por más que preguntaran nadie le daba una respuesta coherente. Nadie sabía nada.

A excepción de cierto morocho de ojos celestes.

Hibari Kyoya estaba sentado solo en el techo, desayunando. Kusakabe y los demás de encargaban de cuidar los pasillos mientras él descansaba un poco. Le gustaba mucho la vista de la cuidad desde ese punto, lo relajaba.

-Hi-hibari San…- Escuchó susurrar aquella voz que se le había hecho tan familiar en poco tiempo

Volteó a ver a la rubia rojiza, quien estaba parada en la puerta con una expresión preocupada. Con su uniforme, pero no con la banda del comité.

-¿Por qué no estás en clases? ¿Y tu banda?- Preguntó, casi con agresividad.

La rubia rojiza miró al suelo, y el guardián no pudo ver su rostro mientras extendía su mano, para que pudiera ver lo que había quedado de su banda.

En menos de lo que un humano _normal _podría, é ya estaba frente a ella tomando la tela, para luego dirigirle una mirada fría y dura a la joven.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- Gruñó

-Y-yo… lo siento mucho… no quise…

Aún no lo miraba a la cara, y al guardián esto lo irritó aún más. ¿Siquiera tenía la dignidad para mirarlo cuando le decía porque había arruinado un objeto característico de _su _comité?

-¿Cómo paso?- Volvió a preguntar, más duramente.

-E-es que…. No puedo… lo siento tanto…

-¿Cómo?

Amy se aterró con el tono de voz que el guardián utilizó. No era un grito, pero era el siseo más frio y amenazante que jamás había oído. En aquel momento si miró al guardián…. Aunque no fue de mucha ayuda.

No estaba llorando, pero era solo cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y se mordía el labio intentando por todos los medios no dejar salir ni un sollozo o una sola lágrima. Aquello sorprendió en sobremanera al guardián. Se veía tan triste y desolada… y todo por la banda que llevaba en sus manos…. Porque lo había decepcionado.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. Él, mirándola. Ella, intentando contener sus lágrimas, sollozando mudamente, que, luego de unos escasos momentos bajo la dura mirada del ojiceleste, lograron escapar dos escasas lagrimas.

-Vuelve a clase- Susurró –y deja de llorar, así no se comporta un miembro del comité de disciplina.

Amy volteó, y se pasó una mano por los ojos. Limpiándose con rapidez los surcos de lágrimas.

-Al final de clases, tienes que volver al salón del comité.

Ella asintió, y salió. Lo extraño fue que por unos escasos momentos Hibari Kyoya deseó tomarla del hombro y…. ¿y qué? Tomarla del hombro era lo único en lo que había pensado. Así evitaría que no se marchara… ¿Y para qué? Ella solo era otra herbívora más.

-¿Esa chica te cae bien verdad?- Rió el acompañante que la joven no había visto.

-Cállate, herbívoro- Respondió fríamente, mientras sacaba sus tonfas.

Cuando Amy entró al salón, Vi y Bianca saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron a abrazarla. Tsuna se puso de pie de un salto y suspiró aliviado mientras que Hayato balbuceó unas cosas sobre que no debía preocupar al décimo y que no lo hiciera nuevamente (todo en un tono bastante respetuoso, ya que Amy también era prima de Tsuna). Takeshi por su parte, solo se unió al abrazo, mientras que el sensei los regañaba a todos.

-¿Dónde estuviste?- Preguntó Tsuna a su prima, cuando ya todos habían vuelto a sus asientos.

-Estaba hablando con Hibari-San- Susurró, mirando a otro lado.

-Amy, con gente que no conoces y no te interesa, eres una excelente mentirosa. Pero con nosotros, apestas.

La de ojos miel soltó una risita viento a Vi.

-Muchas gracias prima. Pero es en serio, estuve hablando con él.

-¿Dónde está tu banda?- La morocha no desistía.

-Rubare, Sawada y Abaloni, silencio.

"_¿Por qué siempre yo?" _Lloró Tsuna mentalmente, mientras las chicas volvían a poner atención…. Por así decirlo ya que hacían lo que sea excepto poner atención a lo que el sensei decía. VI se quedó dormida al instante, y Amy se puso a escribir unas cosas en su cuaderno. Tsuna miró a la rubia a su lado, intentando buscar una explicación razonable al comportamiento de las otras dos. Pero casi se va de espaldas al ver a Bianca dibujando, aunque le entró curiosidad y se quedó viendo la hoja. No distinguía bien de que era el dibujo, e iba a preguntárselo a la dibujante, pero enmudeció al verla. Estaba muy concentrada, no tenía una expresión definida en el rostro, aunque a veces fruncía el ceño cuando debía borrar algo, sonreía cuando algo quedaba exactamente como deseaba, y se ve que estaba tan concentrada en su obra de arte que no se dio que cuenta que un mechón le caía por el rostro tapando su ojo…

-¿Q-qué haces?- Susurró ella, sonrojada.

No se había dado cuenta cuando, como y porque, pero el décimo había extendido la mano hacía ella y le había acomodado el mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

-A-am… yo… lo siento- Tartamudeó, rojo de vergüenza- Vi que dibujabas y…

-¡¿Viste mi dibujo?

-Señorita Buonanote- La regañó el sensei

-Lo siento…- En cuanto el profesor volvió a concentrarse en el pizarrón, Bianca se volvió al castaño- ¡Jamás veas mis dibujos!- Susurró- a menos que estén terminados….

-Disculpa, no…

-¡Amy San!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un muy agitado Kusakabe, inhalando y exhalando rápidamente… sobresaltando a todos en el aula.

-¿S-si?- La de ojos miel se puso de pie, confundida.

-La necesito- Al parecer se había recuperado rápidamente (y obviamente había ignorado las quejas del sensei) ya que salió con paso firme.

La rubia rojiza miró a sus amigos sin comprender absolutamente nada. Vió como su primo y la italiana se encogían de hombros, antes de salir rápidamente en busca de Kusakabe… quien cerró la puerta del aula y la arrastró (literalmente) del brazo hacía algún lugar del que, obviamente, la joven no tenía la menor idea.

-¡Ku-Kusakabe San! ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Kyo-San desapareció!

-…. ¡¿Ah?

El morocho se detuvo frente a una puerta con un cartel que Amy no tuvo tiempo de leer, ya que la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a que la mirara.

-Buscamos por todas partes y no lo encontramos. ¡Y una junta de emergencia acaba de empezar! Tiene que hacerse cargo

-¡¿Q-qué? ¡Espere!- Amy balbuceaba cosas incoherentes mientras Kusakabe ponía papeles y más papeles en sus manos.

-El comité de disciplina jamás ha aportado muchas ideas y tiene la clásica fama de ser cerrado y apegado a las normas, sin ser tan excéntrico ni nada ¡No lo cambies!

-Pe-pero…

-Si la clásica reputación del comité se pierde ¡Kyo-San se…!

-¡¿Hibari San estará bien verdad?

El morocho se quedó en silencio, observándola. Luego de un momento sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-Claro que sí, siempre suceden estas cosas.

Amy suspiró aliviada.

-Si preguntan algo solo piense que haría Kyo-San, ¡Buena suerte!- Antes de que pudiera decir algo la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta.

La joven perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el suelo con todos los papeles volando alrededor. Provocó risas de gente que aún no veía o conocía ya que una hoja en su cabeza le cubría la vista. Se la quitó con rapidez y vió a sus compañeros sonrojada.

Había demasiadas personas dentro del salón para el gusto de Amy, lo que provocó que su sonrojo aumentara. Se disculpó en un susurro mientras recogía sus cosas en silencio.

-No puedo creer que sea la vice presidenta del comité de disciplina, ¿Con qué estafaste a Hibari Kyoya niña?- Rió un joven mucho mayor que ella, rubio con el cabello muy lacio que casi le cubría sus ojos oscuros.

Amy solo lo ignoró y fue a sentarse en la única silla vacía que quedaba que, irónicamente, estaba frente a aquel muchacho. Mientras él le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, la que debía ser la presidenta se puso de pie y sonrió amablemente a la de ojos miel.

-Como sabrán, ella es la nueva vicepresidenta del comité disciplinario: Rubare Amy, buenos días.

Murmuró un tímido "Buenos días" que provocó unas risitas de sus compañeros (y un comentario ofensivo del joven sentado frente a ella que no creo necesario escribir) y unas exclamaciones de ternura por parte de las chicas. Amy intentaba parecer segura y fría como el presidente de su comité, pero con la entrada que había hecho… Su dignidad se había ido por el caño, pero debía recuperarla.

-Bien. Este año, tenemos una gran cantidad de nuevos estudiantes, y al director se le acaba de ocurrir dar un evento de bienvenida.

Todos, en especial las mujeres, comenzaron a murmurar emocionadas, mientras que Amy solo mantenía la vista en sus papeles.

-Todas las ideas son bienvenidas- Dijo la presidenta, tomando asiento.

Cada persona en el salón comenzó a hablar cosas con la persona a ambos lados y anotaban varias cosas en hojas que tenían frente a ellos, hasta la presidenta hablaba con su vicepresidente muy animadamente. Claro, Amy no tenía la más remota idea de que hacer.

°-°KHR!°-°

-¡¿Amy volvió? ¡Qué alivio!- Dijo Ribbon, quien se había pasado por ahí a la hora del almuerzo (poco más tarde de que Amy se fuera otra vez)

-Sí, lucía normal…. Bueno, a lo que se le puede llamar normal en ella- Susurró Tsuna.

Mientras ellos continuaban con su charla, Hayato se había acercado al banco de atrás de todo, donde una muy dormida Vi descansaba. ¡Llevaba así toda una hora! ¡¿Qué no le daba vergüenza deshonrar al décimo de aquella manera? No podía creer que a_quella cosa _fuera pariente de su adorado décimo. ¡Lo sacaba de quicio! La forma en que le hablaba, en que lo observaba, en que siempre…

-Pizza San…- Susurró la joven dormida

Hayato enrojeció de pies a cabeza, y concentró su mirada en lo que sea excepto la morocha. Obviamente con lo que había dicho se refería a otra cosa, no podía referirse a e_so _ya que e_so _era algo de lo que no se hablaría por el resto de sus vidas porque… Era inaceptable.

_Flash back: _

_Hayato cargaba a una dormida Vi de regreso a lo del décimo, luego de haberse encontrado con Bianca. Ya no estaban lejos, no debería tardar demasiado, y daba gracias a eso. ¡Moría de hambre! Y de cansancio… Él hubiera preferido dejarla en una banca por el camino, ¡Pero por nada del mundo decepcionaría a su Décimo! Como mano derecha ese era su trabajo, y no iba a dejar que por culpa de una niña el Décimo lo considerara indigno del puesto._

_-Pizza San…-Volvió a susurrar Vi- tengo hambre…_

_Hayato miró al cielo implorando por paciencia, porque de lo contrario, algo muy malo pasaría con esa fuente de pájaros que veía más adelante._

_-Aguántate, ya casi llegamos._

_-No quiero… ¿Puedo comérmelo pizza san? _

_El italiano abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó observando a la morocha dormida (o semi dormida, no sabía) completamente ruborizado. ¡Esa niña tenía que estar bromeando! ¡Quería sacarlo de quicio como siempre!_

_-¡Claro que no!- Casi grita_

_-Una mordidita….- Protestó una somnolienta Vi_

_-¡Que no te digo!_

_-No quiero_

_Hayato se detuvo de golpe mientras varias cosas pasaban por su cabeza… las tres más importantes eran que: No importaba lo que sucediera, él debía seguir enorgulleciendo al Décimo. Segundo: Para la próxima (aunque rogaba al cielo que no hubiera próxima vez) debería cargar a Vi en su espalda. Y la tercera: Ella debía tener el sueño demasiado pesado como para no darse cuenta que de alguna manera se había estirado y le había mordido el cuello._

_-Sabe bien Pizza San…._

_-…. ¡Déjame!- Gritó, soltándola_

_Vi cayó al suelo y despertó del todo. Protestó a los gritos mientras se frotaba la espalda, pero guardó silencio al ver a un muy sonrojado Hayato viendo a otro lado, con el cuello rojo._

_-¿Qué…?- Susurró confundida._

_Pasaron unos segundos antes de que recordara._

_Una mirada entre ellos bastó y sobró para dejar en claro que jamás en la vida hablarían de aquello,_

_Fin flash back._

Aquella chica y su manía de hablar dormida lo llevarían a la horca. ¡Maldita sea! Era imposible que alguien como ella pudiera causarle tantos problemas, pero ahí lo tenían: Un italiano muy sonrojado viendo como una morocha dormía soñando con solo Kami sabría que…. Pero… ¿Y si soñaba con él?

Ese pensamiento solo consiguió que se sonrojara aún más.

-Hermano, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su hermanita menor, provocando que se sobresaltara

-¡Perfectamente!- Casi gritó, yendo a su lugar

"_Que sucederá con Gokudera-Kun…" _Se preguntaba el décimo, pero no era por lo único que se preocupaba. El sensei les había dado de tarea de proyecto de arte una escultura, ¡Y él no tenía idea de cómo se las arreglaría! Apestaba en arte… (_"Y en matemáticas, física, literatura… apestas en todo Dame-Tsuna" _dijo una vocecita en su cabeza que bien pudo ser de Vi) y el proyecto era para dentro de dos semanas…

-Tsuna-Kun- dijo una vocecita detrás de él

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Hola Kyoko-Chan- Saludó a la joven que le sonreía.

-Observé tu expresión mientras el sensei hablaba, ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu proyecto?

Tsuna enrojeció, ¿Acaso todos se habían dado cuenta de aquello? La misma vocecita en su cabeza, que ya le parecía demasiado similar a la de Vi, le dijo que obviamente eso había sucedido y añadió que era un inútil.

-A-algo… ¿Quieres pasar por casa Kyoko-Chan?

-¡Claro!- Respondió con una sonrisa

Mientras ellos se quedaban hablando, Bianca los observaba sentada en su banco con la hoja de dibujo en sus piernas y el lápiz en la mano. Se había distraído apenas vió a aquella chica acercarse al Décimo y comenzar a hablar con él. Según recordaba por los reportes de Ribbon, ella era Sasagawa Kyoko, y a Tsuna le gustaba… y era muy probable que a ella le gustara él.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Takeshi, repentinamente a su lado… haciendo que Bianca se asustara y terminara en el suelo.

-¡Bianca!

La joven se sentó frotándose la cabeza que le daba vueltas por el golpe. Takeshi se disculpaba una y otra vez, mientras que en algún lado Hayato gritaba su nombre y preguntaba si estaba bien… y le gritaba al pobre guardián de la lluvia. Una mano se extendió hacia ella, quien la tomó y se puso de pie con dificultad.

-¿Estás bien?

Bianca se sonrojó al tener el rostro de Tsuna tan cerca del suyo.

-S-si… gracias

Tsuna también enrojeció, y volteó para seguir hablando con Kyoko. Bianca se volvió a sentar en su asiento, mientras que el pobre de Takeshi seguía disculpándose.

El descanso terminó, y Ribbon volvió a su aula junto con Ryohei, mientras que ellos volvían a tomar asiento (y por si se lo preguntan, no, Vi aún no despertaba) y hacían lo que solían hacer mientras la clase se dictaba… Hacer cualquier cosa excepto prestar atención. Takeshi decidió unirse a Vi en la siesta, mientras que Hayato estaba recostado en su silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana. Bianca continuaba concentrada en su dibujo, y Amy aún no volvía. Por otra parte, Tsuna se había quedado pensando, y divagaba desde Reborn a Ribbon, de ella a Vi, luego a Amy… y por último, Bianca. Volteó a verla dibujar nuevamente, y sonrió. Disfrutaba verla tan entretenida en algo que realmente le gustaba, eso es lo que habría esperado de ellas, adolescentes normales con sus distintas actividades y sueños… En vez de ser mafiosas en entrenamiento. Tan solo, chicas normales como…

Volteó a ver a Kyoko sentada unos asientos más al costado, casi contra la ventana. Observaba al sensei y tomaba apuntes de vez en cuando. Mientras la miraba se sentía extraño… Se había sentido así desde que habían vuelto del futuro. Antes, la invitación que le había propuesto lo hubiera puesto nervioso al extremo, y al mirarla se hubiera sonrojado y su corazón hubiera dado un salto. Pero… Ya no le pasaba eso.

Al menos no con ella.

°-°KHR!°-°

-Vaya, debí suponer que no harías nada- Dijo el mismo muchacho que la había molestado apenas había entrado al salón. Soltó una risotada y volvió a su lugar.

Amy miró sus papeles en blanco, apenada. No tenía ni una sola idea sobre el evento de bienvenida. Pero, aunque la tuviera, no tendría a nadie con quien compartirlas, ya que todos se mantenían un poco apartados de ella, al parecer le tenían miedo por estar en el mismo comité que Hibari Kyoya… A excepción claro, del joven que se empeñaba en molestarla.

-Veamos que tienen- Dijo la presidenta

Todos los presentes comenzaron a dar sus ideas, muy emocionados. La más repetida y popular era la clásica: Un baile, pero eso no convencía a muchos. Era un típico cliché y, aunque podían adornarlo con algunas variantes (como ponerle un tema: de disfraces, o mascaras), no parecía una buena idea del todo.

-Veamos, comité disciplinario- Dijo la presidenta, haciendo que Amy se sobresaltara- Rubare-San, ¿Qué ideas tiene?

La de ojos miel se sonrojó y tartamudeó una sarta de cosas inentendibles para oídos humanos, que todo aquello terminó siendo un susurro mezclado con un "Lo siento…" metido por ahí.

-Vaya, esto no lo esperaba- Rió aquel rubio molesto- ¿Quién diría que la vice presidenta del comité de disciplina era tan inútil?

-¡Jim!

"… _¿Jim?" _Amy lo miró fijamente. Ese nombre… Aquella apariencia, y la forma en que la trataba… Era imposible que una persona en aquella escuela le recordara tanto a _él._

-¿Qué? Yo solo dio la verdad. No sé porque te eligieron niñita, eres inútil.

-Cállate- Gruñó una voz detrás de ella.

La rubia rojiza volteó, aunque no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, ya que conocía a la perfección aquella voz que en tan poco tiempo se le había hecho tan familiar. El de ojos celestes se acercó lentamente a donde su compañera estaba sentada, y la miró.

-Ah… ¡Lo siento!- Dijo rápidamente, poniéndose en pie.

Iba a cederle el asiento y colocarse junto a él, cuando la tomó del brazo. Confundida y sonrojada, lo miró, al igual que todos en el salón. Para su sorpresa, tenía en sus manos su banda de vicepresidenta como nueva. Se la acomodó en el brazo con aquella delicadeza totalmente fuera de lugar en él, para luego sentarse.

-Que ridículo- Bufó aquel molesto joven, echándole una mirada asesina a Amy.

-Hibari-San- Dijo la presidenta- estábamos discutiendo…

-Déjalo, que le pregunte a su adorada vicepresidenta

-¡Jim!

Amy apretó los puños

-¿Qué? Es hora de que se dé cuenta de lo inútil que es. Alguien como ella no sirve para nada, y obviamente es una vergüenza para…

No pudo continuar hablando, ya que una tonfa le había dado de lleno en el rostro.

Hibari Kyoya estaba de pie, con una mano vacía y su segunda tonfa en la otra. Pero, él no se la había lanzado. Todos en la sala miraban atónitos a la rubia rojiza, que tenía sus manos apoyadas en la mesa de la junta, una sonrisa que no daba buena espina, y una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Ya cállate… Jim- Susurró con malicia.

Aquel cabello, su nombre, sus palabras, todo en él le hacía recordar a la persona que más había odiado en la vida. Casi involuntariamente, se llevó una mano a su hombro izquierdo, sintiendo la venda bajo su uniforme, pero rápidamente volvió a apoyarla en la mesa, por lo que nadie notó lo que había hecho… O eso creyó.

-Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así- Siseó, pronunciando cada palabra como una acuchillada hacia el joven que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Rubare-San…

-Un baile- Interrumpió a la presidenta- eso es perfecto. Y podemos hacer que todos lleven mascaras, así sería más interesante. Pero, la mitad debería llevar vestido o traje, y la otra mitad con disfraz- Amy sonrió a sus compañeros, quienes asentían emocionados.

La presidenta la observaba asombrada.

-Pondremos una caja con papeles, será al azar. Cada uno sacara un papel y asistirá al baile del modo que diga.

A juzgar por su expresión, Amy pensó que la presidenta se lanzaría a abrazarla de un momento a otro.

-¡Eso es brillante Rubare-San! ¡Comencemos de inmediato!

-Solo Amy, por favor- Sonrió.

°-°KHR!°-°

Hayato estaba que se dormía en clase. Todo lo que el sensei decía ya lo conocía, y no tenía nada para hacer. El décimo miraba por la ventana, y él ya había intentado distraerse con eso… pero no funcionaba para él, ¡No es que criticara los métodos del décimo para pasar el tiempo! Pero solo un gran experto como Reborn San podía entender la brillante mente del Décimo… o al menos eso es lo que pensaba el italiano. También, había intentado improvisar algo con su hoja vacía, pero tampoco pudo distraerlo siquiera unos momentos. Por lo que volvió al plan original: Recostarse con los brazos detrás de la cabeza mirando al techo. Estaba tan aburrido… Se quedaría dormido de un momento a otro. ¡¿Qué podía hacer? Lo sacaba de quicio.

Miró a un lado, lo más interesante que podía ver era al idiota del béisbol babear su tarea… Y si aquello era interesante Hayato moriría por aburrimiento en extremo de un momento a otro… Genial, ya empezaba a hablar como el cabeza de césped. Por lo que, miró al otro lado: ahí lo más interesante era ver como su hermanita…

Se quedó tieso, viendo la expresión en el rostro de esa joven. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños. Susurraba un par de cosas que no escuchaba por estar lejos, se removía…

-¡Gokudera!- Gritó el sensei

-¡Vi!- Esos fueron Bianca y Tsuna

De algún modo se las había arreglado para saltar entre los bancos y sujetar a Violetta antes de que cayera el suelo. Había despertado fritando, y se aferraba con tal fuerza al italiano que ya le hacía daño, y de seguro necesitaría una camisa nueva si la joven seguía tirando de la suya así.

-Ya… no lo hagas… déjalo…- Eran unas de las tantas cosas que susurraba.

-Abaloni-San, ¿Está bien?- El sensei se había acercado, pero Vi no lo veía.

-¡No la toque!- Gritó Hayato, al verlo extender una mano hacía ella.

Temblaba, y sus susurros se volvían más rápidos y menos fuertes. Hayato casi no podía oír lo que la pobre decía, pero ella no lo soltaba… ni él a ella.

-Gokudera, llévala a la enfermería

No tenía que decírselo dos veces. Se puso de pie y echó una mirada al décimo y a su hermanita. Ambos estaban tan preocupados… Intentó calmarlos con una mirada pero… Esas cosas no se le daban bien. Salió con el paso más tranquilo y despreocupado que pudo, para intentar convencerlos de que todo iba bien. Pero al cerrar la puerta del aula detrás de si, entró a correr.

°-°KHR!°-°

-¡Hibari San!- Gritaba Amy

La reunión había terminado, y el de ojos celestes había salido del salón antes que todos los presentes, por lo que la rubia rojiza tuvo que recoger los papeles a toda velocidad y correr para alcanzarlo.

-Hibari… San…- Susurró, deteniéndose frente a él- Se que esta molesto porque no mantuve un perfil bajo y todo…

-Jamás vuelvas a tocar mis armas herbívora- La interrumpió.

Luego la esquivó y siguió con su camino dejando a una Amy sorprendida y confundida detrás. Ella soltó una risita y corrió hasta alcanzarlo nuevamente.

-Gracias- Dijo, sonriéndole.

Ahora, el confundido era Hibari. Obviamente no dejó que se diera cuenta de aquello, por lo que siguió caminando como si nada, de todos modos la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que seguiría hablando como si a él le importara.

-Por… por decirle a aquel idiota que se callara.

Él se encogió de hombros sin decir una palabra. Continuó con su camino mientras Amy suspiraba intentando no gritarle. ¿Cómo es que alguien que no decía nada en todo el día lograba hacerla sentir tan…?

Enojada. Solo… Enojada.

-Y por arreglarme la banda- Añadió

Hibari levantó una ceja, mientras Amy caminaba de espaldas frente a él.

-_"¿Por qué crees que yo te la arreglé?" _Eso es lo que piensa. Pues porque ha estado desaparecido un rato y… -Lo tomo del hombro- por esto.

Le quitó un trozo de hilo dorado de su chaqueta, y antes de que su compañero pudiera decir o hacer nada, le tomó la muñeca. En sus dedos se notaban pequeñas marquitas de pinchazos, de los cuales dos sangraban.

-Ven- Amy rió, y se dirigió a la sala del comité, sin soltarlo.

°-°KHR!°-°

Hayato había dejado a Vi en una de las camillas. Según la enfermera lo que le había ocurrido eran unas pesadillas, provocadas por un ataque de estrés, y que lo mejor era simplemente dejarla dormir. Por lo que en aquel momento la ilusionista estaba acurrucada en el borde de la cama, cubierta con una manta, y sosteniendo la mano del guardián.

-Que tierno- Susurró la enfermera, poniéndole un paño frío en la frente a Vi- hacen una bonita pareja.

-No… no es mi novia- Murmuró Hayato, sin moverse un centímetro.

-Ah… entonces deberías declarártele pronto. Es una chica linda, no dudo que tenga varios admiradores.

La enfermera le sonrió y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, lejos de ellos. Hayato quedó con la mirada perdida en la ventana, _"¿Confesarme?" _pensaba _"Solo lo hago por el décimo, si algo le pasara él estaría muy triste porque son familia…" _El italiano la miró, no era muy parecida al décimo de todos modos. Quizás algo en los ojos, pero no del todo. Ya que los de Vi tenían un color chocolate intenso que, ya fuera para decir uno de sus tontos comentarios, insultos, o peleas, siempre conseguían hipnotizarlo. Él la detestaba, pero siempre se descubría a si mismo mirando sus ojos, a veces somnolientos, arrogantes o enojados (estos dos casi siempre que lo miraban a él) pero, la mayoría del tiempo, alegres.

No supo porque le dio la impresión de que Vi estaba así por su culpa.

°-°KHR!°-°

-Tienes que estar en clase- Dijo Hibari Kyoya, sentado en el sillón, mientras que Amy buscaba en un mueble de la esquina.

-Lo sé, solo será un momento lo prometo. ¿Qué acaso no tienen…? ¡Aquí está!- Dijo triunfal, sacando una cajita blanca con una cruz roja pintada en el centro.

EL joven rodó los ojos mientras se recostaba en el apoyabrazos. Por otra parte, Amy se arrodilló frente a él y le tomó la mano. Hibari la miró de reojo, ya que la de ojos miel parecía no reaccionar, tenía el botiquín bajo el brazo y la mirada perdida. Luego de un momento, rió.

-Parece como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio

No pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero, ya que estaba buscando el alcohol, gasa y unas venditas. Al encontrar todos sus materiales, comenzó a limpiarle las pequeñas heridas sangrantes con delicadeza.

-¿Sabe? Las heridas pequeñas arden o duelen más porque se concentran en un solo punto.

-¿En serio?

Amy sonrió y lo miró

-No lo sé, solo quería saber si me prestaba atención.

Hibari volvió a mirar por la ventana, provocando una risita en su compañera, quien le puso las venditas con la misma delicadeza con la que le había limpiado las heridas, para luego guardar todo de nuevo en la caja. Al terminar, se sentó a su lado con todas las hojas esparcidas en su regazo.

-Con respecto al baile, debo decorar el gimnasio. Se que no querrá ayudarme pero Kusakabe-San o algunos de los miembros…

-¿Cómo paso?- Interrumpió el guardián, volteando a verla duramente.

Amy se sorprendió por su tono de voz repentinamente duro y frío, (no es que el que utilizó momentos atrás sonara como si disfrutara conversar con ella, pero al menos no sonaba casi como una amenaza) y aún más cuando le tomo su hombro herido casi con brutalidad, provocando un quejido por parte de la joven. Luego, le corrió un poco el cuello de la camisa, dejando ver la venda que tenía debajo… y provocando que la de ojos miel se sonrojara a más no poder.

-¡¿Q-q-q-qué haces?- Casi gritó, empujándolo- pervertido…

-¿Quién te hiso eso?

-Tropecé- Contestó casi automáticamente

-Creí que las estafadoras eran buenas mentirosas

-¡Eso no….! ¿Cómo sabes eso?- _"Reborn…" _Se auto contestó mentalmente- pero, más importante, ¿Por qué te interesa?

-No me interesa

"_Hablando de malos mentirosos…" _Amy lo observó con una gotita de exasperación corriéndole por la frente, para luego solo suspirar al verlo ir a sentarse en la ventana. Resignada, juntó todos sus papeles y los metió en el folio nuevamente. Era imposible tener una conversación decente, o siquiera un intento de conversación con él. Se acercó a su lado y le dejó las hojas en su regazo caso con rudeza, para luego voltear y dirigirse a la puerta.

-A fin de clases, regresas- Gruñó su compañero

-Lo sé.

Abrió la puerta, lo único que quería hacer era salir del campo visual del guardián lo más pronto posible. No entendía porque demonios se sentía tan… herida, pero por esa razón, lo único que quería hacer era irse. Lastimosamente, no podía cumplir su deseo tan rápido, ya que alguien del otro lado de la puerta hiso que se quedara completamente inmóvil. Le tomó un segundo saltar hacia atrás para esquivar su golpe.

-Así que arreglaste tu banda- Rió, Amy detestaba aquella risa.

Hibari Kyoya ya estaba frente a ella con sus tonfas en mano y una expresión de pocos amigos que le provocaría escalofríos a cualquiera.

-Por si te lo preguntabas, sí, fui yo quien le hiso eso a mi querida Amy.

-No me llames así- Siseó la joven, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y sabes que?- Continuó aquel visitante, ignorando los comentarios de la ojimiel, concentrando su mirada en el morocho- fue tú culpa, y por eso te acabaré.

El guardián se lanzó a atacarlo, ignorando por completo las protestas de Amy.

°-°KHR!°-°

Bianca fue la primera en entrar a la enfermería. Hayato estaba de espaldas a ella, por lo que no pudo ver las miles de fotos con futuro destino a un álbum, internet, y quizás el periódico, que su hermanita tomaba. Luego, entraron todos sus amigos.

-¡Que tierno te ves Gokudera!- Rió Yamamoto

-¡Cállate loco del béisbol!

Al parecer Hayato siempre tenía alguien con quien discutir.

Se reunieron alrededor de la camilla de Vi, quien ya dormía tranquila por lo que las preocupaciones de sus amigos disminuyeron. Ahora solo estaban charlando y riendo entre ellos como de costumbre, y obviamente no faltaba que….

-Ciaossu- Reborn saltara sobre Tsuna disfrazado de doctor.

-¡Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El arcoballeno se sentó en el regazo de su hermanita, y sacó un sobre de su saco de doctor. Antes de que Tsuna pudiera tomarlo lo golpeó, e hiso notar que sobre estaba dirigido al famoso Quartetto Asassino.

-Pero, Amy no está, y Vi duerme.

-Pues, no se lo de Vi, pero estoy aquí- Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon, y Tsuna se puso de pie de un salto al ver a su primita menor sosteniendo a un presidente del comité de disciplina bastante herido.

**_O.o por ra! T-T no me maten por dejarlo asi! ya me ha pasado que me quieren asesinar por dejar finales extremadamente abiertos... T^T asi se deja enganchado al publico damas y caballeros! :D y si funciono dejen un review! y si no funciono dejen un review diciendo que no funciono u.u... -w- en fin dejen un review si quieren que deje de poner tantas cosas en el inicio y en el final y que me enfoque en el cap!... X3 solo dejen reviews y ya! _**

**_-w- nos vemos en el proximo cap! Matta ne!_**


	7. La carta

**_ToT GOMENASAAAII! 9.9 gomen gomen gomeeen! tarde siglos y encima quedo diminutooo! T-T SUMIMASEEN!_**

**_9.9 esque comenze la escuela, y tengo un monton de cosas que hacer! las primeras semanas son dificiles T-T... -w- deeemo tengo el proximo cap escrito y el fin de semana que viene seguro lo subo! X3 _**

**_Bueno, es bueno poder continuar esta historia y que la sigan leyendo, y me gustaria pedir por Akira Amano, ya que por su historia hago la mia, y que espero que pueda salir de la fea situacion en Japon junto a sus conocidos, y a todos los que ahi viven =) pido especialmente por ellos!_**

**_Pero sin mas demoras -w- aqui esta el cap, disfruten!  
_**

"_-Pero, Amy no está, y Vi duerme._

_-Pues, no se lo de Vi, pero estoy aquí- Dijo una voz desde la puerta._

_Todos voltearon, y Tsuna se puso de pie de un salto al ver a su primita menor sosteniendo a un presidente del comité de disciplina bastante herido."_

-¡Amy! ¡Hibari San!

El morocho se sentó en la camilla cercana a la joven ilusionista. La enfermera trataba sus heridas, que gracias a Kami no eran tan graves. Hacía varias preguntas que ni el presidente ni la vicepresidenta accedían a responder. Ante la frialdad de las respuestas que obtenía, fue a sentarse a su escritorio lejos de ellos, y fue cuando los guardianes comenzaron con sus preguntas.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- Tsuna estaba estupefacto

Amy miró a otro lado, evitando a toda costa la mirada de su primo

-Quisiera saber eso yo también.

-¿Ah? ¿Usted no sabe Hibari-San?

El ojiceleste le dedicó una mirada con la que el décimo decidió no volver a abrir la boca.

-¿Quién era?

-No lo se

-¿Fue el que te hiso esa herida en el hombro?

-¿Qué herida en el hombro?

-Nada

-Amy- cortó Ribbon- ¿esto tiene que ver con tu hermano?

La joven apretó los puños y miró al suelo, evitando ver aquellos ojos azules que siempre podían encontrar toda la verdad detrás de lo que dejaba ver.

-Amy…- Susurró Bianca- te dijimos que no era seguro…

-¡Tu eres la que mas debería entender!

Amy la miró con ojos suplicantes, pero su compañera solo suspiró por lo que la rubia rojiza desvió su mirada a la pared, entre enojada y triste. Se sentó a los pies de la camilla donde estaba el ojiceleste, quien se la quedó viendo.

Se quedaron todos en un silencio bastante incomodo, el cual Ribbon intentó romper varias veces, pero no se le ocurría con qué.

Al final, de eso se encargó Amy.

-Hoy también tengo trabajo, intentaré regresar temprano.

Tsuna asintió, mirándola preocupado.

-Con permiso- Susurró, saliendo de la enfermería.

Sus amigas suspiraron. Se sentían culpables, Bianca en especial. Ya que era verdad, ella era la que mejor comprendía lo que la de ojos miel sentía, quizás no tanto, ya que jamás había visto a su hermano en la vida, pero Amy lo había conocido, y lo había perdido. Por eso creía que debía apoyarla, pero…

-Oe- Se plantó frente al presidente del comité de disciplina- ¿Qué tiene en el hombro?

El de ojos celestes la miró fríamente y luego bajó de un salto de la camilla, ignorándola por completo.

-¡Oe! Dime _ya _que tiene

-Pregúntaselo tú, herbívora

Hibari salió de la enfermería, dejando a una Bianca furiosa de pie, mirando con odio la puerta por donde había salido.

-¡Ese chico me saca de quicio!

-Oigan… ¿Qué pasó con esa carta?- Dijo Ryohei, provocando que la mayoría se fuera de espaldas.

Las dos del Quartetto Asassino decidieron leerla juntas, y que después se la contarían a Amy y a Vi. Así que se juntaron y comenzaron leyendo en silencio, la carta especialmente dirigida a ellas. Tsuna las miraba divertido, ya que el color de cabello piel y ojos de Ribbon resaltaba mucho con los de Bianca, eran tan diferentes pero en muchos aspectos se parecían tanto. Pero luego, comenzó a preocuparse, notando que las expresiones de sus amigas pasaban de felices, a unas de horror.

-¿Bianca…?- Susurró al verla blanca como el papel.

Ribbon se puso de pie, con la mirada ensombrecida. Murmuró algo inaudible para los demás, y salió con paso rápido, pero tranquilo.

-¿Qué…?- Tsuna no comprendía

-¡Bianca!

Hayato se hubiera puesto de pie para ir donde su hermanita, de no ser porque Vi seguía sosteniendo su mano. La joven de ojos claros estaba acurrucada en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro. Sollozaba.

-Bianca, ¿Qué paso?- El décimo se sentó rápidamente a su lado, y la abrazó por los hombros.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se acurrucó contra él.

°-°KHR!°-°

Amy estaba sentada en la ventana de la sala del comité de disciplina. Escuchó abrirse la puerta, pero no tuvo que voltear para saber quien era. Oyó que se acercaba, pero siquiera se inmutó. Tan solo se quedó así, viendo el paisaje.

-Oe…

-Ordenaré, no se preocupe- Lo interrumpió, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna.

La sala estaba patas para arriba, por eso había dicho lo que dijo. El sofá estaba tumbado, prácticamente partido a la mitad. La mesa era astillas por toda la habitación, al igual que varias sillas y un pequeño escritorio. Las hojas que Amy había llenado estaban desparramadas por todo el lugar, quemadas, rotas, completamente arruinadas. La única sana la tenía la joven en la mano, quien aún seguía mirando por la ventana… la cual siquiera tenía cristal, había quedado hecho añicos, y los fragmentos estaban por doquier.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

… Bien, no se esperaba eso.

Con esas simples cuatro palabras, logró que Amy volteara a verlo, con las mejillas encendidas y jugueteando con sus manos completamente nerviosa. Pero el guardián apenas y notó aquello, estaba más concentrado en ver como las lágrimas caían más seguidas que aquella mañana en el tejado.

-¡No fue apropósito! Además solo fue en la mejilla… ¡Es que mi mamá siempre eso cuando no quiero o no puedo dormir, y se me hiso costumbre y…! ¡¿Qué demonios hace?

Amy casi se cae por la ventana al ver al guardián repentinamente cerca.

La joven tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido, al tenerlo casi pegado a ella, pero tan solo la observaba. Solo eso, solo estaba ahí, inmóvil, observándola. Guardó silencio un momento, y él seguía sin decir palabra. Amy no podía de deducir que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, ¿En que demonios pensaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esos, y demás preguntas, eran misterios para la de ojos miel. Luego de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, él extendió su mano y la posó suavemente en su mejilla, provocando que su sonrojo se acentuara aún más.

-Te dije que no llores- Susurró, mientras le secaba las lágrimas, con la misma delicadeza inusual en él, con la que le había acomodado la banda.

-Lo…lo siento Hibari-San… es que la sala… y usted…

-Esta sala se arregla en segundos, y no me gusta que herbívoros anden llorando por mí.

-¡Santo Ra! ¿Qué tiene con los herbívoros? ¿Acaso usted es carnívoro?

-¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Amy abrió los ojos como platos, y su rostro adoptó un color que podría hacer competencia con las llamas de la tormenta. Por una entera fracción, Hibari Kyoya mostró la misma expresión de sorpresa que su compañera, quien, como había tan sido tan rápido el cambio de expresiones en el morocho, creyó que solo lo había imaginado. Rápidamente, el ojiceleste volteó, y puso el sofá en su lugar.

-Tiene arreglo, yo se como- Dijo Amy, muy sonrojada.

-Bien, tú te encargas- Dicho eso, salió.

Al quedarse sola, la joven se sentó de golpe en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo aquello? Él… Solo era el presidente del comité de disciplina, eso era todo. Para él, ella solo era una herbívora más, alguien que estaba en su comité. Y para Amy, él era…

Miró su anillo casi sin pensar. Se quedó así un rato, asimilando y poniendo en orden las ideas en su cabeza. Luego, se puso de pie. Hibari Kyoya solo era eso, Hibari Kyoya. Una persona más en la escuela, y eso era todo.

-Amy- Dijo alguien a su espalda

-Oh, Buenos días Reborn-San- Dijo, volteando a ver al arcoballeno.

-¿Dónde esta Ribbon? Venía para acá

La rubia rojiza lo miró extrañada.

-Pues jamás entró

El arcoballeno se quedó pensativo, algo preocupado.

°-°KHR!°-°

El décimo se había ido con Bianca de regreso a su casa, mientras que el cabeza de césped y el idiota del béisbol habían vuelto a clase. Reborn San había salido sin decir nada, por lo que en la enfermería solo quedaban una muy dormida Violetta y un muy preocupado Hayato. ¿Qué demonios habían leído en aquella carta? Su hermanita se veía tan preocupada, y asustada…

-Amm… ¿Jack?- Susurró la joven a su lado

-¿Disculpa?

Ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos. Bostezó y estiro los brazos (casi golpeando a Hayato en la cara dicho sea de paso). Miró a la ventana y luego a la camilla a su lado. Se sentó y clavó aquellos ojos chocolate en él… Para luego jalarle las mejillas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?- Gritó, tomándole las muñecas

-… ¡Suéltame!- Gritó ella

Forcejearon. Ella para que la soltara, él para que no molestara. Obviamente solo podía pasar una cosa: con Vi tirada en la camilla, roja de pies a cabeza, y con un Hayato con el mismo sonrojo, sobre ella. Aún tomándola de las muñecas.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, solo mirándose el uno al otro. La pobre se mordía el labrio para no gritarle una sarta de cosas que provocarían que la enfermera se acercara y pensara mal de ella.

-Tu…- Hayato se le acercó hasta quedar con su frente pegada a la de ella.

… Al demonio

-¡Quítate de una buena vez, pervertido!

Hayato se puso de pie de golpe, mientras que Vi se sentaba en la camilla. El italiano miró a otro lado completamente sonrojado al igual que su compañera, con la leve diferencia de que esta intentaba encontrarle sentido al porque de las acciones del ojiverde.

Para empezar, ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí?

-¿Quién es Jack?- Preguntó, antes de que la joven pudiera decir palabra

-Amm…. Es mi hermano- Respondió, sin verlo siquiera- Siempre me cuida cuando me enfermo

Hayato asintió. Los pobres morían de la vergüenza, no se miraban el uno al otro ni porque les pagaran.

-El décimo regresó a casa con Bianca

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-¡Lo sabrías si no te hubieras quedado dormida!

-¡Pues a ti no te importa lo que…!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, causando que ambos se sobresaltaran. A Vi casi le da algo al ver a Hibari Kyoya herido de aquella manera, pero la alteró aun mas verlo sacar sus tongas y mirar casi con enfado al italiano.

-Explica esto – Siseó, lanzándole un papel

Hayato se sorprendió al ver la carta que momentos atrás había alterado tanto a su hermana. Luego, miró a Vi, quien estaba confundida.

-Es una carta para ustedes, Bianca y Ribbon ya la leyeron

La morocha se la quitó de las manos y se apresuró a verla. Dificultaba su lectura el hecho de que estuviera escrito a las corridas y de que la tinta estuviera corrida por lo que parecían… Vi rogaba que no fueran lagrimas.

"_Chicas, les escribo con rapidez ya que, me duele decirlo, pero temo que quizás sea la ultima que pueda escribir. Nos descubrieron, nos atacaron. Estoy sola, no se como paso… Sus bases… Lo siento mucho._

_Espero volverlas a ver. Las quiero mucho, Kira"_

Debajo de la carta había tres fotos: La primera tenía escrito el nombre Abaloni y mostraba lo que parecía un refugio prácticamente destruido, con varias partes prendidas fuego. La segunda tenía escrito Buonanote, y mostraba lo que antes podría haber sido una hermosa construcción, con la mitad derrumbada. A última tenía escrito Rubare, y tan solo mostraban un par de paredes en pie.

-¿Qué es eso?- Hayato no comprendía porque los apellidos de las chicas estaban escritos, o porque Vi temblaba

-Esas…. Son nuestras bases…

Un portazo. El italiano miró la puerta, pero solo estaban ellos dos… Hibari no estaba.

°-°KHR!°-°

No podía pensar, no quería pensar. Había corrido lejos de la escuela, lejos de la casa, lejos de sus amigos. Lejos de Hibari. No reaccionaba era… era imposible, no quería aceptar que… sus bases… sus amigos… su familia. No era cierto, no quería aceptarlo. Pero si debía hacerlo, sabía de quien era la culpa.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda. Lo había encontrado.

°-°KHR!°-°

Tsuna había preparado un té para su compañera. La pobre estaba arriba, costada en su cama, sin querer decirle que había pasado con aquella carta. Pero tampoco quería presionarla, aunque se notara que estaba tan triste…

Golpeó los puños contra la mesada. ¿Acaso jamás podía hacer nada? Su amiga estaba tan preocupada, triste, desolada, y él no hacía nada… Vi tenía razón, era un completo inútil y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Siquiera había podido proteger a todas las personas que quería tanto. Su familia estaba completa, pero Gamma… Uni…

-¿Décimo? ¡Décimo!

Unos brazos le rodearon los hombros, mientras él se cubría el rostro con las manos. ¿Y si no podía proteger a sus amigas? Supuestamente había más peligro… ¿Pero cual? ¡Por Kami no podía pensar! Abrazó a Bianca por la cintura al tiempo que escondía el rostro en su hombro. En tan poco tiempo se habían convertido en personas tan importantes para él… Quería protegerlas.

-Ya paso… todo está bien- Susurraba ella una y otra vez, mientras le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente.

-Bianca, te lo prometo- Dijo, levantando la mirada, y tomando el rostro de la joven con sus manos- sea lo que sea que estuviera escrito en esa carta, lo arreglaré

-… m-me agradaría decir que puede- respondió en un susurro, sonrojada- pero no quiero mentirle…

Oyeron un ruido desde la puerta, y la joven se tensó. Ambos miraron al lugar del ruido aquel al tiempo que la pobre se pegaba a él, asustada. Pero no era una persona peligrosa.

-¿Kyoko…chan?

-Lo siento- Dijo ella rápidamente, con la cabeza gacha- nos vemos luego

Salió corriendo, y Tsuna no pudo decir nada para que regresara. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, viendo por donde había salido sin saber que sentir. No estaba feliz, pero tampoco se podía decir que estaba triste. Volteó a ver a Bianca, a quien había abrazado protectoramente, casi de manera instintiva. La joven no miraba por donde Kyoko había salido, lo observaba a él, un tanto mas sonrojada que antes.

°-°KHR!°-°

Amy se puso en guardia, mirando a su espalda a quien sea que iba a atacarla. Pero algo andaba mal, esos pasos no eran de alguien que se dirigía a atacar, o siquiera a pelear. Era alguien que caminaba con dificultad, como arrastrando una pierna inclusive.

-¿Hola?- Se arriesgó a decir

-…Rubare…-Escuchó, conocía lo suficiente esa voz

-..¡Hibari San!

_**X3 taadaaaa!... ^^U NO ME MATEEN! -.-uuu ya sabran que paso tranquilos! -w- (y encima ahora mi querida prima lau me envicio con un juego ¬o¬ las culpas a ella u.u) X3 bueeno espero que les haya gustado =) dejen revieews! X3 hasta la semana que viene!**_


	8. Tsunayoshi Kun

_**Waaaaa gomen por la demoraaa! encima esta cortito matenmeee! mentira no lo hagan quiero vivir! -se esconde en debajo de la mesa-**_

_**En fin, bueeno ya saben la escuela y demas, raaa odio esto! (La escuela, no fanficition) -w-pero siempre tengo tiempo para actualizar! Asique espero que les guste! (y no me maten cuando lo lean)**_

_**X3 todo le pertenece a Akira Amano! Excepto mis adoradas OC y esta loca historia!**_

"_Amy se puso en guardia, mirando a su espalda a quien sea que iba a atacarla. Pero algo andaba mal, esos pasos no eran de alguien que se dirigía a atacar, o siquiera a pelear. Era alguien que caminaba con dificultad, como arrastrando una pierna inclusive._

_-¿Hola?- Se arriesgó a decir_

_-…Rubare…-Escuchó, conocía lo suficiente esa voz_

_-..¡Hibari San!"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

Bianca estaba acurrucada en la cama de Tsuna. Estaba sola, ya que su compañero estaba intentando encontrar en el teléfono a Kyoko. Por alguna razón, le hervía la sangre cada vez que oía ese nombre… Pero estaba bien, incluso estaba agradecida de que el castaño no estuviera en la habitación con ella, ya que no quería que la viera llorar.

Su base… Los Buonanote… Su familia. Todo había quedado hecho pedazos, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer todo eso? Ellas solo querían protegerlos a todos, pero en algún punto habían fallado, y por eso su familia lo había pagado.

Tsuna entró a su habitación medio entristecido, no había logrado comunicarse con Kyoko Chan, pero por qué estaba tan…. ¿Calmado?

-Ne, Bianca, ¿Quieres…?

Guardó silencio, la italiana estaba profundamente dormida, tan tranquila que le daba alegría verla.

Tomó una manta y la cubrió con suavidad, no quería que nada la despertara. Tenía una expresión tan distinta a la que tenía momentos atrás, tan preocupada y triste. En ese momento en cambio sonreía, a Tuna le hubiera encantado saber con que soñaba. De seguro era con su familia halla en Italia, todos felices como el suponía que debían ser.

Comenzó a sonar una música demasiado extraña, estaba demasiado fuerte (y por si se lo preguntan si, Tsuna casi se muere del susto) ¡Y no sabía de donde venía! No quería despertar a Bianca pero…

¡Si! ¡Su teléfono!

Lo tomó rápidamente y salió del cuarto. La música seguía sonando, por lo que, no puedo evitarlo, miró el numero. Era uno desconocido. No sería de buena educación contestar… Pero quizás era importante.

-¿Diga?

-…Que curioso, no eres la voz que esperaba

Esa voz era muy familiar, pero no podía reconocer de quien era.

-¿Quién es?

-Vaya, yo esperaba hablar con prima Buonanote, pero entonces usted tendrá que decirle que tengo a su familia

-…Imposible

-¡Decimo!- Dijo una voz de fondo- ¡No le haga caso estaremos bien!

Lo siguiente que escuchó, le heló el alma y le detuvo el corazón por lo que pareció una eternidad: Un disparo, y un grito.

-Y eso es lo que pasa a los que no cooperan- Dijo aquella voz familiar

-¿Quién…eres? ¿Qué quieres?- Susurró Tsuna, aterrado

-Solo te diré que todo fue tu culpa.

¿Cómo podía ser su culpa? Él tan solo… solo quería cuidarlos…

-Y por si te lo preguntas, también tengo a los Abaloni y a los Rubare

-¡Cuida de Vi!- Otra voz de fondo

Otro disparo y otro grito

-¡No dejes que Amy…!

Otro y otro

-¡Ya basta!

-Nos vemos, Tsunayoshi-Kun

Colgaron.

…¿Tsunayoshi Kun?

°-°KHR!°-°

¡Idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¿No podía esperar siquiera un momento? ¡¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? No iba a encontrar a su prima así. Pero…también era prima del Décimo, ¡Era en parte su responsabilidad! Aunque la culpa era de Hibari, él era el que pasaba más tiempo con ello… y eso era bastante raro.

¡Pero ese no era el punto! ¡Por culpa de aquella niñita caprichosa él tenía que recorrerse la ciudad entera en su búsqueda! Lo primero que había hecho la muy malcriada había sido salir corriendo de la enfermería, ¿Qué demonios ganaba con eso? Nada. ¿Se puso a pensar en eso? Claro que no. ¡Todo porque sus familias no estaban lo suficientemente preparadas! ¡Tan solo…!

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, él mismo se detuvo. Durante todo el rato había estado pensando diferentes maneras de decirle a esa chica lo mucho que lo molestaba y que su vida sería más sencilla si no tenía que andar actuando de su niñero pero… Tan solo con verla ahí, sentada en el banco, abrazándose las piernas con un brazo, y con su otra mano mirando su teléfono, mientras las lagrimas que intentaba no escaparan corrían por su rostro, e_so _le partió el alma.

Bien, quizás había pensado de manera muy egoísta antes.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, y se llevó los brazos a la nuca, mientras se recostaba en aquel banco duro en la plaza. La miraba de reojo, pero ella tan solo seguía viendo su teléfono detenidamente. Un número marcaba una y otra vez.

-¿Intentas comunicarte con ellos?- Preguntó, mirándola

Ella no respondió, solo se acurrucó aún más.

-Como están escapando, lo más probable es que no contesten

Sin respuesta. Hayato se resignó de tener un intento de conversación, justo cuando su compañera murmuró:

-Siempre…. Me dicen que tenga el teléfono prendido…. Deberían hacerlo ellos también…

El peli plata se quedó mirándola.

-Pues sí, pero en momentos como el que deben estar pasando no creo que sea lo primero en lo que pensaran.

Ella ni se inmutó. Se quedó viendo su teléfono como si esperara que de la nada comenzara a timbrar. El italiano la observó de pies a cabeza.

-Escúchame- Dijo- Son tu familia, si tu eres la jefa significa que ellos son poderosos, ya que tienen que estar protegiéndote a cada rato. Así que –le quitó el teléfono- anímate de una buena vez y vamos por tu prima

Vi lo miró, tan solo hiso eso por unos segundos. Luego sonrió burlonamente y le quitó el teléfono.

-No toques mis cosas… Estupidera

¡Esa chica no tenía remedio! Aunque… tenía que admitir que se sentía mejor al verla correr que al verla sentada entristecida. Un asomo de sonrisa se formó en los labios del peli plata, antes de seguirla.

°-°KHR!°-°

Se agarró la cabeza. No sabía que pasaba, no entendía el porqué había pasado _eso_, pero había pasado. Y era su culpa. Por _su _culpa estaba sentada en el pasillo de aquel hospital, esperando la maldita respuesta de alguien, quien sea. Varios médicos le habían dicho que se calmara, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era horrible, se sentía la peor basura en la faz de la tierra, quería morirse, quería estar del otro lado, quería estar en el lugar de él, en esa camilla que había entrado hace una hora por urgencias y no había vuelto a saber de él. Lo único que sabía era que si la veía en ese momento la regañaría por estar llorando, pero no podía evitarlo. Había sido su culpa.

-Ten- Escuchó que le decían, cuando vió aparecer un vaso de café de maquina frente a sus ojos.

Lo tomó sin decir palabra. Sin siquiera dirigir la vista a su acompañante.

-Las enfermeras me dijeron que podías ir a bañarte

Era lógico, ya que su uniforme estaba manchado con _su sa_ngre. A pesar de eso, negó con la cabeza, y se quedó viendo el líquido oscuro en su tasa, deseando ahogarse en él.

-Te hará mejor- Su compañero le acarició tiernamente el cabello

Volvió a negar, mientras nuevas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba _él_.

-Intenté llamar a Tsuna, pero nadie atiende, en unos minutos intentaré nuevamente.

Casi automáticamente, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó un número rápidamente, casi como un robot. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja y espero.

_-¿Amy?- Escuchó del otro lado -¿Dónde estás?_

No dijo nada

_-¿Amy?_

La de ojos miel le pasó el teléfono a su compañero.

-¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo?

-_… ¿Dónde está Amy?_

-No te preocupes, está aquí al lado, solo que no habló porque está algo en shock

-_¿Por qué no? ¿Y quién eres?_

-Es mejor que tú lo averigües. Estamos en el hospital

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué paso?_

-Es Hibari Kyoya, está muy grave

-_¡¿Qué?_

-Deberías decírselo a Tsuna, ¿Lo conoces?

_-¡Claro que sí! Soy su prima, Violetta… ¡¿Pero quién demonios eres tú?_

-Vaya, no creí que hablaría con Prima Abaloni. Por favor, dile a Tsuna que venga rápido, y díselo departe de su hermano mayor, o sea yo, Dino Cavallone

°-°KHR°-°

Ribbon estaba sentada en una banca del parque. Tenía una pequeña laptop en las piernas, su bolso a un lado con varios papeles desparramados y su teléfono en el regazo. Tecleaba cosas con rapidez, y se fijaba cosas escritas en sus papeles. Cada tanto, tomaba su teléfono y marcaba un número rápido, y se frustraba porque nadie descolgaba.

Llegado un momento, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y apretó los dientes para no gritar. ¡¿Por qué pasaba eso? Ella había dejado todo tan bien calculado para que pudieran ir a Japón y que las cosas en Italia quedaran bien, que sus familias estuvieran a salvo, ¡¿Cómo paso todo eso?

-Ribbon

Levantó la vista. Frente a ella, tenía a su hermano de pie, observándola. Pero no a su hermano en su estado actual, si no como antes de convertirse en arcoballeno. Con aquella altura y con su mirada incluso más profunda que la que podía llegar a tener en esos días. La observaba de la forma que siempre solía hacer cuando ella era más pequeña, y se ponía triste o preocupada… o asustada. Con solo es mirada, lograba calmarse.

Y encontrar una solución.

-¡Ribbon!

Pestañó varias veces, y miró al suelo, donde su hermano la observaba.

-Gracias, Onii-sama

Tomó la computadora y comenzó a teclear cosas con increíble rapidez, mientras tomaba el teléfono y se lo llevaba a la oreja.

-Por favor… por favor atiende…-Susurraba

_-¿Diga?_

Sonrió

-Hola, Spanner

Reborn sonrió orgulloso.

°-°KHR!°-°

¿Dino Cavallone?

Vi miraba el teléfono sin comprender… ¿Cómo es que uno de los mafiosos mas sexys en la faz de la tierra estaba con su prima y ella estaba dando vueltas con un idiota enamorado de su primo? ¡Ella quería ir! Mini cascaditas le salían por los ojos mientras pensaba en eso.

-¡Oe! ¡Vuelve a la tierra!

El italiano le pasó una mano por los ojos para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¡Apresúrate!

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

-¡¿A dónde?

-¡Con Dino!

-¡¿Cavallone? ¡¿Por qué hablas de ese idiota?

-¡No le digas así!

No pregunten cómo, pero la cuestión es que Hayato terminó de boca en el suelo con Vi parada a su lado pisándole la cabeza.

-¡Ya suéltame monstruo!

¡¿Monstruo? ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a llamarla…? ¿Monstruo? Aterrador, malvado, que podría comerte si tuviera la oportunidad…. ¡Hibari San!

-¡Hay que correr!

La morocha comenzó con la marcha a casa de Tsuna

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- El peli plata la alcanzó con rapidez

-¡Hibari san está grave!

Tomó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente el número de la casa de su primo… Cuando sintió unos brazos que la tomaban de la cintura y las piernas y en menos de lo que supo Hayato la estaba cargando.

-… ¡¿Qué demonios haces?- Vi se sonrojó a más no poder

-¡Eres muy lenta!

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con nada!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

-¡Al menos usa tu estúpido sistema C.A.I!

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabes de eso?

-¡Ribbon me lo dijo!

-¡Entrometidas!

-¡Idiota!

°-°KHR!°-°

-¿Hola?- Repetía Tsuna una y otra vez sosteniendo el teléfono mientras que una gotita le caía por la nuca.

Del otro lado se oían los gritos que, apostaba su anillo Vongola a que eran de Hayato y Vi. No dejaban de discutir ni aunque fuera una emergencia. Y del otro lado de la línea estaba él como un idiota intentando entender que sucedía con todo eso.

_-¡Pero hay que decirle lo de Hibari-San!-_ Se escuchó

-¿Qué? ¡Vi responde!- Gritó

-_¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber que tiene? ¡Solo sé que está en el hospital!_

…¿Qué?

Colgó. No le importaba si lo volvía a llamar o no, lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento era la llamada que había recibido hace rato, lo que había escuchado, lo que le habían dicho, lo que…

"_Tsunayoshi-Kun"_

Eso resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¿Décimo?- Escuchó

Volteó, había ido a la puerta y tenía una mano en la perilla, dispuesto a salir corriendo al hospital más cercano. Pero se había olvidado de Bianca, o quizás esperaba que no se diera que se iba, para no preocuparla.

-Bianca… tengo que salir, es algo urgente

-¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo, ya preocupada, bajando las escaleras

-Vi me llamó, dijo que Hibari San está en el hospital

La joven abrió los ojos como platos. Tsuna sabía que ella y el presidente del comité disciplinario no se llevaban para nada bien, por eso se sorprendió cuando Bianca lo tomó del brazo y salió disparada de la casa.

-Creía… que Hibari san no te caía bien…-Susurró, algo sonrojado

-Lo odio, pero no es que no tenga corazón. Además no estoy pensando en Hibari, estoy pensando en Amy

-¿Amy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Amy en todo esto?

La rubia rodó los ojos.

-Si no lo captas, no te lo diré- Dijo, sacando su teléfono, y marcando el número de Ribbon.

¡Eso era muy injusto!

°-°KHR!°-°

Los primeros en llegar habían sido Hayato y Vi. Momentos después Tsuna con Bianca, y apenas un minuto luego los hermanos Ribbon y Reborn. Un poco después, Takeshi y Ryohei hicieron su aparición. Los ocho se acercaron donde estaba la de ojos miel… sentada junto a un rubio que bebía con tranquilidad su café.

-¡Dino San!- Gritaron Bianca y Vi, sobresaltando a todos, con corazoncitos por ojos

Hayato y Tsuna se fueron de espaldas.

Luego de que ellas dos se calmaron, se sentaron junto a su amiga, y le hacían unas preguntas que ella respondía vagamente, con un susurro casi inaudible. Mientras que los Vongola se mantenían un poco más apartados, hablando con el jefe Cavallone.

-¿Qué paso exactamente?- Preguntó Tsuna

-Pues… Yo me había estado reuniendo con Kyoya desde hace unos días, había oído que unos problemas se acercaban y no quería que perdiera todo el entrenamiento

"_¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?" _

-Y hoy no volvió al techo de Nami, así que salí a buscarlo. Encontré a Amy ayudándolo, asique lo traje aquí. Estaba demasiado herido, y cayó inconsciente apenas lo cargué. Amy no sabe decirme que pasó.

Tsuna asintió, preocupado. Viendo como sus primas, Bianca y Ribbon hablaban en susurros.

Llegó un doctor.

-¿Cómo está?- Tsuna fue el primero en preguntar

-Es complicado… por ahora recomiendo que pase una sola persona. ¿Quién…?

Amy se puso de pie de un salto, y caminó con paso firme pero con el alma temblando a la habitación.

Sus amigos la vieron marchar entristecidos. De todos ellos, ella era la más apegada al guardián de la nube, aunque hubiera convivido poco y nada con él. Pero Hibari-San era una persona fuerte, iba a estar bien. _Tenía _que estar bien.

-¿Cómo pasó esto?- Preguntó Hayato a las chicas

-Según Amy- Respondió Bianca- ella estaba caminando cuando escuchó a alguien detrás, y era él que estaba muy herido, casi irreconocible.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Exactamente hasta que vieron salir a Amy de la habitación temblando, siendo acompañada por una enfermera que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. El mismo doctor de antes les hiso señas para que alguien más entrara. Tsuna se levantó y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la habitación.

Casi le da algo.

Hibari Kyoya estaba acostado en una camilla, vendado en los brazos y el rostro, pero seguro estaba aun mas vendado pero la sabana lo cubría hasta los hombros. Tenía conectado sueros, un respirador artificial y demás aparatos que dejaban ver que no estaba bien, y lo más probable era que no lo estaría pronto.

El décimo apretó los puños con enojo. De algún modo sabía que la llamada de hace rato tenía mucho que ver con lo que le había pasado a Hibari-san. Llamada de la cual no le había comentado a nadie.

-Hay algo que no le dijimos a ella, así que creímos que lo mejor era a usted. Pues vera… su espalda…

Tsuna lo miró

-Tenía eso- Susurró, señalando unos cuchillos en la mesa de luz

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, los demás miraban de una puerta de la sala, hasta el pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Amy. Según Dino, la enfermera la había llevado a que se dé un baño, siendo lo más lógico ya que todos habían notado que estaba empapada en sangre.

El jefe Cavallone hablaba con la jefa Abaloni, quien por fuera parecía bastante normal, mientras que por dentro estaba que se ahogaba en su propia baba, a lo que la Buonanote la miraba con una gotita corriéndole por la frente.

Con un portazo, los presentes (incluyendo algunos desconocidos) volvieron la vista a un Vongola enfurecido, caminando directamente hacia ellos. Vi se escondió detrás del rubio, mientras que Bianca se encogía en su asiento. Ellas _jamás _lo habían visto enojado, a diferencia de los demás presentes, a ellos les recordaba _cierto momento. _

Tsunayoshi-Kun

Eso era lo que se repetía en la mente del castaño.

-Ribbon- Susurró, haciendo que a más de no le corriera un escalofrío por la espalda.

Tsunayoshi-Kun

La aludida levantó la vista de todos los papeles que se había puesto a revisar

-¿Qué sabes de los Varia?

Tsunayoshi-Kun

-¿Varia? Son el escuadrón asesino ayudante de Vongola. Puedo localizar su habitación, ¿Por qué?

Tsunayoshi-Kun

-Porque… Uno de ellos le hiso esto a Hibari –San

¿Por qué los Varia se habían aliado con Él?

**_=_= no me maten, saben que soy adicta a los finales abiertos! (-w- ademas hay que dejar enganchado al publico con algo no?)_**

**_X3 bueeeno espero que les haya gustado! :o y que se hayan dado cuenta quien llamo! (muajajaja aqui nada es lo que parece siempre tengan varias opciones -w-)_**

**_En fin creo que eso es todo... X3 dejen reviews onegaaai! 9w9 matta nee!_**


	9. Varia

**_Buenas y Santas! (? X3 kyaaa!... si, tardé... y me mataran por este capitulo T^T onegai contengan sus intintos asesinos contra a mi toooodo tiene una explicación! Oh y por cierto! ATENCION AQUIIII! :p si hay alguien que este leyendo este hermosisismo fic (bueno, quizas no tanto) y que aun no haya terminado la serie (lo dudo mucho, pero lo pongo por si las moscas, no quiero arruinarle algo crucial a alguien) NO lean la parte de los pensamientos de Tsuna casi llegando al final... pero si lean lo uuuuultimo uuultimo que dice Tsuna porque si no no entenderan un demonio luego XD_**

**_X3 todo le pertenece a Akira Amano! 9w9 diosa de la vida que seria sin ti? -w- menos mis adoradas OC, X3 disfruten!_**

"_-¿Varia? Son el escuadrón asesino ayudante de Vongola. Puedo localizar su ubicación, ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque… Uno de ellos le hiso esto a Hibari –San_

_¿Por qué los Varia se habían aliado con Él?"_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación con el corazón en la boca. Sabía que le afectaría mucho verlo en aquel estado, en el estado en el que por su culpa había quedado. Pero debía enfrentarlo, lo menos que podía hacer era visitarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lo único que quería decirle era lo mucho que lo sentía, que aceptaba que no lo quisiera volver a ver en la vida, pero solo quería decírselo. Quería ser la primera en verlo despierto, quería que despertara. Con esa idea en la cabeza se calmó, y entró.

Al verlo, rompió a llorar nuevamente.

°-°KHR!°-°

Vi estaba sentada en la sala, con los pies apoyados en la mesa y mirando al techo. Ribbon estaba en el comedor averiguando cosas con su computadora, mientras que Bianca se había ido a dar un paseo con Hayato.

No comprendía, su primo de verdad la había asustado hace rato, pero ¿Qué había pasado como para que se enojara tanto? Les había dicho algo de unos cuchillos, incluso les había mostrado uno que había tomado. Pero no les había explicado nada más. Recordaba vagamente algo que Ribbon les había comentado sobre los Varia, y si su memoria no fallaba (que solía hacerlo muy seguido) en ese grupo estaba….

-Oe

Bajó la cabeza, y vio al italiano de ojos verdes frente a ella, cruzado de brazos, mirándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la morocha, confundida

-Es la casa del décimo, puedo estar aquí

-Pero habías salido a pasear con Bianca

-¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?

-¡Bianca!

El peliplata abrió los ojos sorprendido, y confundido. Luego miró a la puerta, segundos después a la morocha, quien comprendió de inmediato.

Ambos salieron corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ribbon miró con curiosidad, y luego volvió la vista a su computadora con una sonrisita. Si esos dos estaban juntos, estarían bien. Hacían una extraña pero divertida pareja.

Sonó el teléfono.

No _su_ teléfono, si no el de la casa. Se asomó por la escalera, pero no veía a Tsuna. Nana había salido de compras, y tomando en cuanta de que lambo e I-pin dormían, lo mejor era apagar ese ruido.

-¿Diga?- Susurró, descolgando.

-¿_Décimo? ¿Vongola décimo? ¡Que bien!- Era una voz de hombre, jadeaba, al parecer corría._

Pero solo esas palabras consiguieron dejar helada a Ribbon.

_-Décimo, no me conoce, pero necesito ayuda de inmediato. Soy amigo del Quartetto Assassino, y pertenezco a una familia aliada a Vongola… es normal que no haya oído hablar de nosotros así que no me gastaré en presentaciones. Vine a ayudar a las familias del Quartetto Assassino porque, como ya sabrá, sus bases… fue horrible, pero algunos de nosotros seguimos vivos… No puedo garantizar que todos. Recién ahora puedo comunicarme, y estoy huyendo. ¡Perdí contacto con el resto que había logrado encontrar!_

Dejó de hablar, y Ribbon no sabía que decir. Estaba paralizada, pero de toda la alegría que incluso esas palabras de desesperación podían darle. Él… él estaba….

-¿Requiem?- Susurró

Silencio. Ya no se oían jadeos, ni respiración. Nada.

_-¿Ribbon?_- Dijo al fin

Lo único que la joven pudo hacer, fue reír.

°-°KHR!°-°

Hayato y Vi corrían por las calles, viendo a todos lados por si veían a su amiga. Luego de un rato, la joven pidió (o mas bien suplicó desde las primeras dos cuadras que habían recorrido, pero su compañero solo había accedido, porque lo tenía harto) un descanso, no era un haz de los deportes. El italiano asintió de mala gana, quería encontrar a su hermana cuanto antes, pero no podía descuidar a Vi, con todo el peligro que se les venía encima, tenían que estar calmados y alertas. Ella se había sentado en una banca, por lo que el joven se sentó junto a ella. Ambos sin mirarse, claro.

-¿Dónde crees que esté?- Preguntó Hayato, de veras preocupado

-Pues…- respondió Vi, luego de pensárselo un momento- en una tienda de dulces, en un museo, corriendo por ahí… o en un bar.

-… ¡¿Cómo que en un bar?

-Tu hermana es adicta al alcohol, ¿Qué esperabas?

-¡¿Qué ella que!

-¡Es tu hermana Idiota! ¡¿No la conoces acaso?

-¡Pues no lo había hecho hasta hace poco!

La morocha calló. Había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Sí, todo había sido muy lindo cuando se había reencontrado… pero lo cierto era que no sabían nada o muy poco del otro. Hayato desvió la mirada mientras la joven seguía cayendo en cuanta de las miles de cosas que había pasado por alto hasta entonces. Encendió un cigarro, y se lo llevó a la boca.

-… ¡¿Qué demonios haces?- Gritó Vi, haciendo que al otro casi se le cayera el cigarrillo de las manos.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?

-¡¿Por qué fumas?

-¡Porque me gusta!

-¡Eres repugnante!

El peli plata decidió ignorarla, y siguió con lo suyo. Ella solo le dio la espalda, absolutamente irritada con él.

-Con razón Bianca adora beber, con un hermano como tú.

-¡Oye!

-Gokudera, Vi

Ambos voltearon con expresiones de odio profundo hacia el que hubiera interrumpido su sesión de odio profundo hacia el otro, pero estas cambiaron en un instante

-¡Reborn-san!

°-°KHR!°-°

Tsuna entró por la ventana del cuarto de la joven aún en modo híper. No le había dicho a Ribbon que se había ido, ya que así se lo había pedido e_lla. _Aquella que lo había llamado con la voz ahogada, a la que había encontrado acurrucada contra un árbol, y a la misma que llevaba en ese momento en sus brazos, igual de acurrucada que antes.

-¿Kyoko chan?- Susurró

Ella se removió un poco, y lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

-Tsuna kun…

El castaño la dejó sobre su cama, y la cubrió con una manta. La pobre temblaba… El décimo se preocupaba cada vez más por ella, no le había dicho porque estaba llorando, pero al parecer en ese momento ya estaba lista para decírselo.

-Mi hermano… lo que pasó con Hibari san… ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Él la miró. No era la misma mirada de antes. No era de nerviosismo ni de híper baboso que deseaba protegerla. Aún quería hacerlo, era una amiga especial… Pero las cosas no podían seguir así.

-No puedo decírtelo

A juzgar por la expresión que puso, Tsuna creyó que eso lo había sentido como una apuñalada por la espalda.

-¿Por qué no? …. ¿Son esas chicas verdad? Desde que ellas llegaron estás distinto. No confío en ellas, ¡No son buenas!

-No hables así de ellas- Dijo cortante

La mirada de Tsuna se endureció tanto, que logró aterrar a la joven, quien reunió fuerzas y continuó.

-Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti Tsuna kun- Ella se sentó- ¡No quiero que nada te pase! Pero ellas….

-Ya deja de mencionarlas, no las conoces

-¡Me gustas mucho!

Antes de que pudiera relacionar qué demonios tenía eso que ver con lo que habían estado hablando dos segundos antes, se encontró con que la pequeña Sasagawa lo estaba besando.

°-°KHR!°-°

Ribbon seguía en su computadora. La localización de los Varia la había encontrado hace rato, y le había encargado a su hermano mayor que les avisara a los demás, ya que ella aún tenía unas cosas de que encargarse. A pesar de todo lo que se les venía encima, ella sonreía. Estaba feliz, que digo… Radiante. Con el joven de la llamada solo había podido intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más antes de que se cortara, pero ella sabía que estaba bien. Y los rescatarían. Volviendo a su trabajo, muchos papeles estaban desperdigados sobre la mesa, y la joven tecleaba cosas con rapidez. Estaba tan metido en su trabajo, que cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se asustó.

-¿Diga?- Dijo, dándose un pequeño descanso

-_Ribbon_- Saludaron al otro lado- _Tengo los datos que necesitas, te los enviaré a tu computadora._

-¡Muchas gracias! Sé que debió ser difícil

_-No mucho, tengo los recuerdos de todo lo que sucedió en el futuro_

-Ah claro, lo olvidé- Soltó una risita- Ya me llegaron, muchísimas gracias

Se escuchó un pequeño silencio del otro lado, luego un ruido de envoltura de papel, y un bostezo.

_-No fue nada… te dejaré trabajar. Pero primero, ¿En quién lo emplearas? ¿Directamente en Reborn?_

-Claro que sí, pero no hasta estar segura de lo que hago.

_-Perfecto, dime como resulta todo, y si necesitas ayuda, llámame_

-Lo haré, ¡Gracias Spanner!

Colgó, y rápidamente la castaña abrió el archivo que el rubio que de seguro estaría comiendo una paleta sentado leyendo un libro al otro lado del mundo le había enviado. Era solo un documento de lectura, con el título: _"Balas de última voluntad"_

"_Esto nos dará una gran ventaja" _Pensó, con un sonrisita formándose de a poco en su rostro.

°-°KHR!°-°

-Hola Bianca- susurró

La joven lo miró, y luego volvió a dirigir su vista al suelo. Él se sentó a su lado

-Creí que estaba con su amiga, décimo.

Así que Bianca lo había visto. El castaño la observó con una mezcla de ternura y compasión. Se notaba que había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, pero ella se empeñaba en no darlo a parecer.

Y, con respecto a lo de Kyoko…

F_lash back:_

_Él la apartó casi con rudeza._

_-Kyoko- Susurró_

_-¡Tsuna Kun no entiendes! Luego de todo lo que pasamos… ¡¿Me cambias por unas chicas salidas de la nada! ¡Ellas…!_

_-Ellas son fuertes- La interrumpió, secamente- y mi vida no es normal, Kyoko. Necesito a alguien que pueda cuidarse sola, alguien que no tenga que depender de mí. Y tú, eres débil._

_A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, mientras que el castaño se ponía de pie, con el corazón estrujado. Le dolía verla así, aun quería seguir siendo su amigo… pero no podía poner más vidas en riesgo, mientras menos personas dependieran de él, mejor para todos._

_-Lo siento, no siento lo mismo que tú- Dio media vuelta, hacia la ventana_

_-Tsuna kun…_

_La miró por encima del hombro_

_-No te culpo si no quieres volver a verme, es mejor para ti, y para mí._

_Fin flash back_

-No quiero hablar de eso- Susurró, pasándose una mano por el cabello, dolido- ¿Has podido comunicarte con alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y a Tsuna se le encogió el corazón. Recordó la llamada de la mañana, y le dieron ganas de confesarle todo lo que había oído, todo lo que sabía… pero solo la ponía en más peligro. Solo complicaría más cosas. Solo lograría alejarla de él.

Y no quería que se alejara. Aunque eso implicara mentirle.

Odiaba mentirle. Pero primero debía encargarse de algo.

Los Varia.

Sonó su teléfono.

-Si. ¿Ribbon?- Dijo

_-Tsuna, ven a la casa. Tengo las coordenadas exactas, ya me comuniqué con Takeshi y Ryohei. Supongo que Bianca está contigo_- Al solo obtener una risita nerviosa por parte del décimo, ella rió- _supongo bien. Mi hermano fue a hablar con Amy al hospital._

-De acuerdo… espera, ¿Y Hayato y Vi?

Bianca lo miró.

_-. . . Sabes como son, ya fueron para allá._

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan imprudentes?

°-°KHR!°-°

Amy estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de afuera del hospital. No podía entrar, no podía ver, no podía hacer nada. Se sentía una inútil, una debilucha… Una herbívora. Soltó una risita al darse cuenta de esa estupidez que estaba pensando, y que sin embargo le hacía tanta falta… Le hacía falta que aquel idiota la llamara así cada vez que hacía algo mal, que la cuestionara cuando estaba haciendo algo, le hacía falta él. Sacudió la cabeza un momento para poner sus ideas en claro. Él no la necesitaba, pero ella solo pensaba tanto en él porque por su culpa estaba en aquel estado. En el momento que se recuperara tan solo volverían a ser presidente y vice presidenta del comité estudiantil. Y ella… miró el anillo en su mano, el de dos delfines enroscándose en su dedo. Ella volvería a sentir lo mismo de antes… lo que sentía al dejar Italia, y lo que sentía al llegar a Japón… y lo que había olvidado cuando había conocido a Hibari.

Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, y miró de reojo a su acompañante. No pudo evitar sonreír de costado al ver al arcoballeno del sol sentado mirando al frente. Ella lo imitó. Se quedaron en silencio, ella esperando a que él dijera algo. Él, esperando a que ella se diera cuenta de lo que tenía que decir.

Por fin, habló.

-Esto… fue mi culpa- Susurró, intentando por todos los medios no dejar que las lágrimas afloraran nuevamente. Estaba tan sensible últimamente.

El arcoballeno no dijo palabra.

-Yo… yo me reuní con el que le hiso eso a Kyoya. Sin decirle a nadie. Sabía que estaba mal, porque él siquiera debería estar aquí… Y todo lo hice por la egoísta razón de encontrar a mi hermano. Sabiendo que Ribbon me dijo que no era seguro, y que ella junto con Bianca y Vi me prometieron ayudar a encontrarlo.

Reborn siguió en silencio.

-Pero lo siento mucho. Y aunque tenga que quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida, cuidando de Kyoya, aunque tuviera que dar mi vida para que él se mejore, y no me importaría ir a donde sea que está el que le hiso esto, y acabar con él sin dudarlo.

-¿Lo harías?

Amy se sorprendió al oírlo.

-Claro que sí, por cualquier miembro de mi familia- Respondió, muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Hibari es parte de tu familia?

-No solo él. Conozco a mucha gente que es parte de mi familia. Y no oficialmente. Cualquiera que me demuestre que es capaz de dar la vida por alguien más, cualquiera que me defienda a mí, o a otros miembros de mi familia, cualquier persona lo suficientemente importante para mí, esa persona es parte de mi familia.

Reborn sonrió.

-Tsuna y los demás se fueron a donde está el que hirió a Hibari.

La rubia rojiza miró al cielo, y un momento después se puso de pie.

-Gracias por avisarme, ya me voy

-No sabes donde están

Ella soltó una risita mientras se alejaba corriendo

-¡Ser una buena rastreadora es parte de ser una gran ladrona!

Lo que la ladrona no se dio cuenta, es que en todo el embrollo de salir corriendo, se le cayó algo en el camino. Pero el arcoballeno si lo notó, y camino con tranquilidad hacia el objeto brillante en el suelo. Lo miró con curiosidad, antes de entrar al hospital.

°-°KHR!°-°

Vi estaba rojísima sentada en la tierra, metidos en el bosque. Hayato (igual de rojísimo) estaba parado dándole la espalda, mirando a dónde terminaban los árboles. Ya habían llegado a la guarida de Varia, pero habían recibido una llamada de Ribbon justo a tiempo (El italiano ya estaba con su sistema C.A.I apuntando a la puerta) y por eso terminaron donde habían terminado.

Él la miró por encima del hombro, y descubrió que la joven estaba mirando con una sonrisita más arriba, donde había un nido con un par de huevos de pájaros. Sonrió al verla tan tranquila así, era increíble la manera en que podía relajarse con algo tan común como un nido de pájaros, con todo el terror que tenían a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces por miedo a cambiar de opinión en el último segundo, se subió a la rama más baja de ese árbol, y le tendió la mano a su compañera.

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo ven- Insistió el italiano.

La curiosidad le ganó a la morocha y, como no tenían nada que haces excepto esperar a los demás, caminó sin prisa hasta él y le tomó la mano. Acto seguido, él la ayudó a subirse a esa misma rama, para luego ponerse de pié, y subirse a la que seguía.

-Yo puedo sola- Dijo ella muy orgullosa, tomando la rama que le seguía

-Lo supuse, pero ¿Puedes hacerlo sin que venga la madre de esos huevos a picotearte la cara?

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró. Enfurruñada, tomó la mano del peli plata y subió con él. Al fin y al cabo, si un ave aparecía a picotearle la cara a alguien, sería al idiota de Hayato. Había sido su idea al fin y al cabo. Siguieron así (Hayato subiéndose primero, tomando de la mano a Vi y ayudándola a subir) hasta que quedaron en la rama al lado del nido. Ella estaba encantada viéndolo, aunque estaba completamente sonrojada e incómoda por un pequeño detalle: Como no había suficiente espacio, tenía que sentarse en las piernas del peli plata.

Hayato, por su parte, miraba a cualquier cosa menos a la morocha que tenía a dos centímetros de su rostro. Miraba lo que fuera, las hojas que caían, las hormigas que trepaban por el árbol, las mejillas sonrojadas de Vi…

Momento eso no.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó aún más al descubrirse a si mismo haciendo eso. Se regañó mentalmente como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera ilegal o algo. ¿Por qué no podía mirarla? ¡Era solo una chica que estaba ahí!... Prácticamente pegada a él… Sentada sobre sus piernas…. Completamente solos….

Comenzó a cantar una canción mentalmente que Bianchi le había enseñado de pequeño.

Vi estaba con brillitos en los ojos mirando el nido. Le encantaban esas cosas. Aunque aún se regañaba mentalmente por haber aceptado ese estúpido trato por llamarlo de algún modo. ¡Ese Estupidera…! Estaba sonrojado. ¡Por Kami estaba sonrojado! Vi se impresionó de verlo así. Y se quedó viéndolo….y se quedó…. y estaban tan cerca… Con solo una inclinación de su cabeza podía…

Qué lindo que era ese nido.

°-°KHR!°-°

Tsuna estaba en su modo híper volando apresurado. Le llevaba una gran ventaja a Ryohei y a Takeshi, quienes, suponía, estaban en camino. Ribbon le daba indicaciones por su auricular, quien también se encaminaba hacia la base Varia. Por lo que la castaña le había dicho, Vi y Hayato debían estar ahí. Seguro destrozando todo. Pero no le importaba eso. Estaba más concentrado en que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Bianca viajara sobre su espalda (Quien estaba absolutamente sonrojada dicho sea de paso…. Pero cómoda al fin y al cabo)

El castaño no había querido que ninguna de ellas fueran a la "misión" contra Varia. Sabía que ellos podían ser muy despiadados y peligrosos cuando querían, lo había sufrido en carne propia. Y también sabía que Bianca sabía a la perfección como pensaba, por eso la rubia intentaba no mirarlo… Tarea prácticamente imposible. Sus pensamientos divagaban y daba gracias a t_odos _los dioses que nadie pudiera leerlos (Amy y Vi le habían llenado la cabeza con esos temas). El que más se repetía en su cabeza era: _"¡¿Cómo demonios puede alguien cambiar tanto con una simple pastilla?" y_ el que le seguía era: _"No hace nada en todo el día…. ¡Y sus brazos y su espalda parecen rocas!". Q_uizás no quería admitirlo, pero lo más probable era que le estaba comenzando a gustar el décimo.

Dobló a la izquierda. Ribbon le iba diciendo la dirección, que llegaba a sus audífonos. Ya podía ver la base Varia frente a él, pero en vez de acelerar, fue cada vez más lento, hasta que quedó flotando en el aire.

-¿Décimo?- Preguntó, tímidamente

-Bianca… por favor quédate aquí. No quiero que vayas.

Entre todas las cosas que la joven esperaba, esa no estaba en la lista. Y sin embargo, esas palabras lograron emocionarla, por un motivo que no quería aceptar.

-Claro que no

-¿Por qué? Hibari san no te agrada

-Pero Amy si, y está muy mal por eso. _Nadie _hiere a mi familia, y sale feliz de eso.

"_¿Familia?"_. Tsuna convirtió las manos en puños. No quería que salieran heridas, pero entendía a la perfección como se sentía Bianca. Ellas eran su familia desde que entendió la relación que compartían, y él las protegería. Y no fallaría.

Llegaron al escondite en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tsuna se adelantó. Hayato y Vi habían aparecido por el bosque al verlos llegar, ambos sonrojados. Bianca quiso preguntar, pero obviamente no había tiempo para eso. Tsuna se adelantó, luego de dejar a la rubia junto a su hermano. Ribbon le dijo que no les faltaba mucho para llegar, asique el castaño decidió comenzar. Golpeó esa puerta de madera de estilo medieval, y oyó el ruido resonar por el resto de la base, que se parecía más a un castillo.

-¡VOOOI!- Se oyó el clásico grito del guardián de la lluvia- ¡¿QUIÉN MOLESTA?

Esperaba que la sangre le hirviera al oírlo, pero fue todo lo contrario. Se sintió horrible de saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero no creía que los Varia fueran culpables, a pesar de haber visto esos cuchillos… Pero no lo creía, y mucho menos podía creer que se hubieran aliado con _él. _Sabía que entre Vongola y Varia habían pasado varios disgustos, pero no eran malos.

El guardián abrió.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Vongola?

-¿Vongola?- Se escuchó más atrás, y luego Lussuria se asomó- ¡Oh, Vongola! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-. . . ¡VOOOI! ¡Ellas no son de aquí!

El Quartetto Assassino (del que ya había llegado el tercer miembro junto con el sol y la lluvia Vongola) los miraron con tal odio que era impresionante que ellos no se hubieran percatado de ellas hace rato.

-Son… unas amigas nuestras- Susurró Tsuna, viendo a los Varia

-¡¿Qué quieren?- Gritó Squalo.

-¡Queremos hablar con el maniático con cuchillos!- Bianca respondió con un grito comparable con el tono del guardián.

-Oh…. ¡VOOOI! ¡BELPHEGOR!- Cerró de un portazo luego de eso.

Antes de que Bianca pudiera gritar varias cosas que no se podrían escribir aquí, una ventana del primer piso se abrió, y de ahí se asomó un chico de cabello rubio que le cubría los ojos.

Tsuna se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer.

Se suponía que se iba a sentir más enfurecido al verlo a él, pero solo conseguía sentirse confundido. ¿Por qué los habían traicionado?

Una flecha se clavó junto a la cabeza del príncipe.

-¡Bianca!

No era la única armada. Vi tenía su lanza en la mano, y Ribbon su caja arma en la suya. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea.

Belphegor bajó de un salto, y en menos de un segundo ya tenía todos sus cuchillos en sus manos.

-Ishishishi ¿vienen a jugar con el príncipe?- Susurró con desdén.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella salieron los demás miembros de Varia, a excepción de Xanxus, y curiosamente de Mammon.

-¡VOOOI! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?

-¡Ustedes no se metan!- Gritó VI- ¡Las cosas son con él!

"_Basta"_ Pensó Tsuna, a pesar de que todo eso había sido su idea… Eso solo conseguía hacerlo sentir peor.

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Lussuria, viendo al príncipe y a los Vongola

-¡El hirió a Hibari San!

"_Tsunayoshi-Kun" _Los pensamientos se mezclaban en su cabeza, y tantos gritos por parte de ambos bandos no ayudaban.

-¿Para qué querría herir a un idiota como él?

-¡No hables así de él!

Todos comenzaron a gritarse unos a otros. Todos con sus armas en mano, y Tsuna parado en medio sin saber qué hacer, sin poder pensar, ni reaccionar…

"_¡Sawada-San!"_

Lo siguiente que todos supieron, fue que Belphegor terminó estampado contra la pared, cortesía de un Tsuna en su modo híper. Furioso.

-¿Por qué…?- Siseó de una manera tan escalofriante, que todos creyeron que e_se _ya no era Tsuna.

"_¡Sawada-San! ¡Por favor protéjame!" _Resonaba en su cabeza.

Todos estaban helados.

"_¡Sawada-San! ¡Por favor!"_

"_Tsunayoshi-Kun"_

"_¡Muchas gracias Sawada-San!"_

"_Tsunayoshi-Kun"_

"_¡Sawada-San!"_

"_¡Uni era el mejor juguete que he tenido, y ahora está muerta!"_

-¡¿POR QUÉ SE ALIARON CON BYAKURAN?- Rugió

**_. . . . no me maten, se los suplico._**

**_ToT TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACION! jeje yo se que es dificil entender que pasara por mi mente ( ni yo lo entiendo, no se esfuerzen porque terminaran con serios problemas y necesitaran un psiquiatra... por el resto de la vida) pero prometo que... capitulos mas adelante se arreglara todo este lio que hise -w-_**

**_X3 en fin si aun quieren mandarme una bomba o una amenaza haganlo por un review! -w- nos vemos en el proximo caap! matta nee!_**


	10. Vongola vs Varia: ¿Aliados o Enemigos?

_**-en el rincon de los emos- no meresco vivir, no meresco vivir, no meresco vivir... T^T PERDONENMEEE! 9.9 me tarde demasiado lo se! esque me bombardearon con evaluaciones y...ToT el lunes tengo una de historia! iieee! T^T gomen, se me junta todo lo siento mucho! -.-uuuu encima esta corto... 9.9 perdoneneme**_

_**-devuelta en el rincon de los emos- ya, no me quieren oir, les dejo el cap nada mas. Solo recuerden que esto le pertenece a Akira Amano y no a mi, excepto mis adoradas OC, la cual una de ellas me matara hoy. Disfruten!**_

_Vongola Vs. Varia: ¿Aliados o Enemigos?_

_CAP ANTERIOR:_

"_-¡¿POR QUÉ SE ALIARON CON BYAKURAN?- Rugió"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Una doctora chequeaba todos los aparatos que rodeaban al enfermo, juntos con los signos vitales del mismo que mostraban estas maquinas. Torció levemente el gesto al ver que había empeorado ligeramente, y luego sintió un poco de pena al verlo solo. Un grupo de chicos lo había ido a visitar, pero solo dos habían entrado, y ambos habían salido inmediatamente. Uno de ellos era una joven, que al parecer era la más preocupada… Tal vez era su novia, pero también se había ido. ¿Acaso alguien lo quería? El muchacho no parecía ser alguien de muchos amigos.

Salió pensando en eso, por lo que no vió a otra persona delante de ella, y chocó contra él. Se disculpó rápidamente.

-No, fue mi culpa- Se disculpó el otro

Era otro joven, no parecía mucho mayor que el morocho en la habitación, sin embargo este irradiaba un extraño resplandor invisible, como si fuera su aura, y, junto con su expresión, era tan tranquila…

-¿Eres amigo de…- Leyó la planilla- Hibari Kyoya?

Él sonrió

-Algo así, somos más bien conocidos.

Ella asintió y lo dejó pasar. Era un lindo joven, con un rostro sereno, sin prisa por nada.

Se veía tan tranquilo.

°-°KHR!°-°

-¿Byakuran?- Logró decir Hayato, mirando al décimo estupefacto.

_Obviamente _tenía que estar bromeando. Habían acabado con Byakuran en el futuro, con varias bajas en el camino… pero lo habían derrotado al fin.

Tsuna estaba como poseído, miraba a Belphegor con un odio inexplicable, que quizás disminuía ligeramente al ver a los otros miembros de Varia. Bianca lo observaba entre aterrada y preocupada.

-Primo… ¿Qué quieres decir?- Susurró tímidamente Vi.

Él se quedó tieso, luego inhaló y exhaló varias veces, hasta que al parecer se calmó.

-Cuando dormías…- Comenzó, mirando a Bianca- Sonó tu teléfono.

La rubia lo miró confundida, y con un tanto de desconfianza.

-No quería que te despierte, y por eso atendí… La voz que hablaba… era la de Byakuran.

Todos se quedaron tiesos. _Todos. _Vongola, Varia, Quartetto Assassino… Nadie lo creía. Byakuran no podía... él...

-¿Qué dijo?- Ribbon fue la primera en recuperarse.

Tsuna titubeó un momento en responder. Parecía intentar buscar las palabras indicadas para decirles lo que había oído, lo que preocupaba más a sus amigos.

-Él… dijo que lo de Italia… sus bases… lo de Hibari-san… Todo había sido su idea… y oí… otras voces…

-… ¿Nuestras familias?- Pudo ver que los ojos de Bianca se tornaban vidriosos.

-Y disparos- Soltó, como escupiéndolo

Parecía como si todo se hubiera detenido en un segundo. Todo se fue al demonio. No era necesario ser un genio para relacionarlo todo, ya que Tsuna les había hablado de los cuchillos en la mesa del hospital. Italia, sus bases, sus familias, Hibari, si todo había sido idea de Byakuran, y si Belphegor había herido al guardián de la nube…

¿Los Varia los habían traicionado?

Bianca ya tenía una flecha en el arco, pero le costaba apuntar con claridad. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista, y el intento por contener su tristeza, su rabia, su ira, la hacían temblar. Vi los apuntaba con la lanza, con los ojos vidriosos, y con sus lagrimas que amenazaban en caer de un momento a otro, pero ella se negaba a dejarlas salir. Ribbon parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no echar todo al demonio, abrir su caja arma y hacer oficial la guerra contra el escuadrón aliado de Vongola, con una mezcla de ambas expresiones de sus amigas. Las tres estaban dolidas hasta el alma, todos ellos las habían traicionado, las habían herido, y les habían quitado sus familias. Hayato las miraba, para luego dirigir su mirada a Varia, cargada de ira. Ryohei no sabía qué hacer, al igual que Takeshi. Ellos eran sus amigos… ¿Por qué?

-¡VOOI! ¡¿De qué demonios están hablando!- Squalo estaba fuera de sí, incluso más de lo normal- ¡Nos están acusando de algo que no hicimos!

-¿Bel-chan?- Lussuria estaba a un lado del príncipe, y le susurraba para que volviera en sí, un tanto trastornado por lo que acaba de oír- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Mammon?- Susurró él, medio confundido, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

"_¿Mammon?" _Pensó Vi, mirando al rubio. Solo conocía a una persona que se llamaba así, pero no podían estar pensando en la misma persona. ¿O sí?

-No Bel-chan, soy yo, ¿Pero estás bien?

-¡VOOOI! ¡Príncipe de cuarta!- Gritó el completamente insensible Squalo, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡¿Tú heriste a una de las escorias?

-¡No nos llames así!

-Déjame idiota- Le dijo el de la corona- ¿Para qué querría herir a uno de ellos?

-No mientas- Siseó Bianca

-No miento dulzura- Le dijo Belphegor, provocando que el enojo en la rubia aumentara- Y si lo hiciera, ¿Para qué?- Soltándose de las manos del peliblanco y acomodándose su traje.

-¡Porque eres un maldito!

Bianca estaba más que encantada con la idea de asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Si no se había lanzado aún a atacarlo era porque Ribbon estaba absolutamente calmada, aunque con esa mirada fría y seria con la que sabes que esta maquinando un montón de cosas en su mente, pero no sabes qué, que solo podía tener la hermana del arcoballeno del sol… o el arcoballeno mismo. Sabía que cuando su amiga tenía esa mirada era porque algo no cuadraba, y estaba esperando hasta averiguarlo para actuar.

-¡Oigan!- Gritó Vi- ¡Ya me cansé! ¡¿Qué esperamos? ¡Ribbon!- Le dijo a la castaña

-Tenemos que mantener la calma- Dijo ella, sin cambiar su expresión, pero aún sosteniendo su caja arma.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al amargado décimo jefe de Varia, quien obviamente no estaba de buen humor para variar.

-¿Qué hacen? Basuras- Fue el susurro mas malvado, asesino y siniestro que oyeron en sus vidas-

-¡Xanxus!- Y a Squalo no le importó- ¡Esta escoria dice que atacamos a uno de los suyos!

Solo un golpe bastó para que el pelilargo terminara en el suelo con una fuerte migraña. Luego, el jefe miró al pequeño príncipe.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?

El soltó esa risita maniática de costumbre, la cual estaba logrando enfadar a dos de los tres miembros del Quartetto Assassino, pero alguien más respondió.

-Yo lo hice.

Todas las miradas cayeron en Tsuna, quien estaba aún en su modo híper, y no parecía de un humor más tranquilo, el cual siempre estaba presente en él. Estaban metidos en algo serio, y estaban hasta el cuello.

-Y no me arrepiento- Añadió, con un tono que no parecía el de él.

Xanxus sacó sus pistolas, y le apuntó al rostro.

Todos pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo:

"_-Y disparos- Soltó, como escupiéndolo__"_

No quedó nada más para decir.

Las primeras en atacar fueron, claramente, los miembros del Quartetto Assassino.

Vi se lanzó cegada por la ira a tacar al jefe, para sorpresa de todos. Él la bloqueó de inmediato, y no dudó en contraatacar. Inmediatamente, Hayato corrió a ayudarla, aunque observaba preocupado como su hermana atacaba a diestra y siniestra al príncipe, las ganas de golpearlo se le acumulaban desde que lo había visto, y en aquel momento se daba el gusto de poder hacerlo, aunque el rubio se defendía bien. Para sorpresa de todos, Ribbon atacó al capitán de estrategias. Sin arma, sin defensa, sin nada más que su alma en juego, y era muy buena que el peliblanco retrocedió un poco. Ambos esquivaban los ataques del otro con una ligera dificultad.

Pero luego, el resto contraatacó.

Levi corrió a ayudar a su jefe y Hayato se encargó de que no se le acercara a él… o a Vi. Tsuna detuvo a Xanxus en el momento en que este iba a dispararle a su prima, la que había volteado a ver al peli plata que había gemido de dolor por un ataque del guardián del rayo de Varia. Luego, se hiso a un lado.

-¡Voy dentro! ¡Quizás encuentre algo!- Dijo la morocha, corriendo a la mansión/base.

-¡No! ¡Vi espera!

Tsuna trató de alcanzarla, pero el jefe de Varia lo retuvo. Mientras tanto, Ryohei corría contra Lussuria antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defender al guardián de la lluvia. Ribbon se había distraído un segundo a causa de eso, y el golpe del capitán de estrategias la habría alcanzado de no ser porque Takeshi saltó a defenderla.

-¡VOOOI!- Gritó Squalo- ¡Tú no te metas mocoso!

El morocho se lo quedó mirando.

-No… No puedo, no dejaré que sigan haciendo daño- Susurró, con una frialdad que arrastraba tristeza, un tono completamente fuera de lugar en él.

Ribbon lo miró. Squalo era una persona muy importante para Takeshi. Él lo había ayudado en el futuro, y le caía bien. Era duro para él tener que atacarlo, quizás para ambos. Por eso, se metió en medio de los dos decidida a no dejar que ninguno le dé un golpe al otro.

°-°KHR!°-°

Vi corría por esos pasillos que parecían sacados de la edad media. Hechos completamente de piedra, con algunas antorchas a ambos lados, parecía que en cualquier momento se cerrarían dejándola aplastada en medio. Sentía que bien podría estar en una mazmorra… Aunque supuso que era su sótano. Un viento frío le llegó por algún lado, provocando que un escalofrío le bajara por la espalda. Se abrazó y frotó sus brazos, intentando entrar en calor nuevamente.

-¿Cómo demonios puede alguien vivir aquí?- Susurró, haciendo que su voz resonara en las paredes, provocando que ese lugar se viera más y más tétrico- Preferiría no volver a comer una hamburguesa antes de vivir aquí… Bueno quizás no

Oyó moverse cosas a su alrededor. Volteó preocupada pero bien podían haber sido imaginaciones suyas… O trampas puestas por el enemigo para que no pasara, porque debían tener a sus familias por algún lado. Ella lo sabía, y los rescataría.

Una respiración.

Volvió a voltear, eso no se lo había imaginado, pero no veía nada. Recordó algunas palabras que su maestra le había dicho tiempo atrás: Que no confiara tanto en sus sentidos y que abriera más su mente como ilusionista. Quizás solo era eso, una ilusión… Pero no sentía nada extraño en el ambiente, ni en nada a su alrededor. Entonces lo más probable era que eso no se lo hubiera imaginado.

Lo confirmó cuando sintió algo frío junto a su cuello.

°-°KHR!°-°

Levantó la cabeza al oír unos ruidos acercarse. Rió. Ya estaban ahí… pero le daba igual. Su guardián se encargaría de eliminar a quien sea que intentara entrar, aunque, si de milagro, pudieran vencerlo… Una mirada suya bastaría para hacer que los invasores suplicaran por piedad. Soltó una risotada al imaginar la escena, y se acomodó un poco más en su sillón de terciopelo azul, con respaldo alto y bordes negros. Tomó un dulce de la bolsa a su lado, mientras estiraba las piernas. Se estaba volviendo adicto a esas cosas.

Echó la cabeza para atrás y dejó descansar los brazos en los apoyabrazos del sillón, deleitándose con la escena que decoraba la habitación en la que se encontraba. Sus seguidores se habían ofrecido a limpiar, pero él se negó. Adoraba verlos así, recordando su estúpido fracaso en el pasado. Pero se las pagarían, todos y cada uno de ellos. Y había empezado por esos mafiosos tirados en su habitación… más bien, esos cadáveres de mafiosos tirados en la habitación. Cuya sangre decoraba paredes y piso, que diversión le provocaba recordar sus gritos de dolor, suplicando por sus familias, sus compañeros, sus líderes.

Las que estaban con Vongola.

°-°KHR!°-°

Amy se agarró de la rama de un árbol, y se sentó firmemente sobre esta. No tenía la más mínima idea de donde quedaba la base Varia, y no le importaba. Solo quería saber por qué. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué demonios habían hecho? Y Hibari San…. Lo que sea que ellas hubieran hecho no tenía nada que ver con él. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces controlando sus emociones. Nunca lloraba por cualquier cosa, se le hacía muy difícil llorar por lo que sea. Pero con él… De seguro era por todo el caos con sus familias, con un nuevo lugar, con nuevas preocupaciones… Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

-¡VOOI!- Oyó gritar tan fuerte que casi se cae de la rama- ¡Nada mal mocosa!

Escuchó una risita muy familiar

-Entrené con el mejor

Bajó de un salto del árbol.

-¡Ribbon!

La aludida dio la vuelta, y una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de ambas.

-¡Amy! Estas bien…

La rubia rojiza suspiró aliviada, justo antes de ver al guardián de lluvia Varia lanzarse a atacar al guardián de lluvia Vongola.

No lo hiso apropósito, fue un acto reflejo. En menos de un segundo el peliblanco se vió obligado a dar un salto hacia atrás a causa de unos cuchillos de plata que se habían clavado donde el guardián tenía hace dos segundos sus pies. Estos estaban ligeramente curvados hacia la izquierda, con el mango completamente curvado hacia la derecha, formando una especie de caparazón de caracol. Tenía detalles en el mismo tono, grabados en el mango: una R pequeña, acompañada de una A, junto con dos rayos cruzados.

Squalo miró a todas partes, como buscando algo, o a alguien. En cambio, Ribbon dirigió su mirada directamente a la rubia rojiza, quien se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

-No quise…

-¡Belphegor!- Gritó Squalo, mirando a todos lados, enfurecido- ¡¿Por qué demonios has arrojado tus cuchillos hacia mi príncipe de cuarta!

Apenas pronunció ese nombre, se pudo percibir tal tensión en el aire que parecía que te ahogaba en un segundo. Squalo no la notó, pero Takeshi sí. Miró a ambas miembros del Quartetto Assassino, quienes estaban paralizadas. Ribbon miraba a Amy muy preocupada, la cual estaba blanca como el papel. ¿Acaso ese nombre…?

Squalo terminó estampado contra el árbol, con unos cuchillos a ambos lados de su cuello

-¿Qué dijiste?- Susurró Amy, parada frente al capitán de estrategias, con mirada sombría y unos cuchillos formando un abanico en su mano.

°-°KHR!°-°

-Ishishishi nada mal, princesa- Dijo, mientras se lanzaba hacia atrás esquivando unos ataques de la rubia.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

Ambos estaban en un estado un tanto… revelador.

Belphegor había recibido varios ataques… los cuales habían desgarrado su vestimenta, dejando ver su torso un tanto lastimado y su brazo derecho también lastimado, pero aún así bien formado. Por otra parte, Bianca estaba…. Mucho peor. Al parecer ella había desgarrado la vestimenta del príncipe por accidente, en un intento de herirlo… o asesinarlo sería mejor término. Al contrario del rubio, quien, a juzgar que la ropa de la rubia estaba hecha jirones pero no tenía una sola gota de sangre, lo había hecho por diversión.

-¡Ya pelea en serio!- Gritó la de ojos claros, roja de vergüenza y de ira, sosteniéndose y acomodándose un poco la musculosa, la que obviamente estaba inservible: Todo su vientre estaba al descubierto, al igual que uno de sus hombros y prácticamente toda su espalda.

-Ishishishi, es solo que pienso que te ves mejor así

-¡Ya me cansaste!

Hiso regresar el arco y flecha a su caja arma, y sacó una muy distinta. Era dorada con detalles en las esquinas en tonos anaranjados. Tenía el hueco para activar con el anillo en la parte superior. Pero luego era completamente lisa… a excepción de un dibujo en una de las caras, la cual mostraba un escudo con un sol atravesado por una flecha y una alabarda, con plumas cayendo alrededor, y que en la base se leía: Buonanote.

Asique así lucia la caja arma de su familia.

°-°KHR!°-°

Vi seguía exactamente igual. Miró de reojo a lo que sentía en su cuello: Era como un tubo de un color negro. No era como las tonfas de Hibari-San, eso era como un mango de algo… de seguro de un arma.

Echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento por ver a su enemigo, pero fue imposible. Las sombras lo ocultaban a él o a ella… o tal vez siquiera se encontraba ahí.

-Hola- Saludó como si nada.

El arma a su lado se tambaleó un poco, como si su agresor estuviera temblando, o retrocediendo.

-Ho-hola…- Le respondió una voz justo detrás de ella.

Era una voz de mujer, un tanto tímida, y le temblaba el tono. ¿Acaso estaba asustada? ¡Ella era la agresora!

-¿Me temes?

Tuvo que esperar un poco antes de oír respuesta.

-S-si… Pero no voy a dejar que lastimes a mis amigos

Eso último lo dijo en un tono mucho más sereno, segura de lo que decía, que Vi supo que no mentía. Aún así, le dieron ganas de voltear y gritarle en la cara que el enemigo era ella, y que por eso la asesinaría de la forma más cruel que pudiera. Pero se resistió.

-Ustedes son los que comenzaron lastimándonos, y ten seguro de que me las pagarás- Siseó

Ya tenía la caja arma el Quartetto Assassino en la mano, y estaba a punto de abrirla, cuando algo cambió.

En el aire, algo había distinto, algo estaba fuera de lugar. Vi se puso en guardia esperando un ataque, o cualquier cosa. Algo que saliera de atrás y la atacara, porque esa sensación extraña provenía de atrás…

De esa chica.

Ahí comprendió. Hasta el momento el aura de la joven había sido tranquila, tímida, incluso se podría decir que dulce. Pero, en ese momento había cambiado. Se había tornado todo muy extraño, nada era igual que hace unos segundos. Desde su aura, hasta la forma en que sostenía el arma junto a su cuello. Todo. Ya no era la misma persona. Esa aura era muy…

-Ahora- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, completamente distinta a la de la niña, esta era grave, tranquila, como si se regodeara con la confusión que acababa de crear, seductora- veremos quién le pagará a quién.

Salvaje.

_**:o me equivoque, dos OC me mataran jejeje... u.u en fin... t.t gomen esta corto lo se! prometo que el proximo será mas largo! gomen gomen gomeeen!... ^^U y no me maten porque quedó tan abierto -w- todas las respuestas serán respondidas en su debido orden**_

_**ToT DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI! 9.9 pienso que la historia no les gusta y eso me quita las ganas de escribir! 9.9 se los suplico! ToT VIVO DE REVIEWS! ... hablando de eso tengo hambre mejor termino ya para ir a buscar algo para comer jeje**_

_**X3 bueeeno espero les haya gustado! Subire el proximo capitulo cuando pueda! matta neee!**_

_**Proximo capítulo: **__****__Vongola vs. Varia: Ilusión vs. Ilusión vs. Ilusión_


	11. VvsV: Ilusión vs Ilusión vs Ilusión

_**9v9 WAAA LLEGUE! x3... gomeeen se que tarde mucho! X3 demo esta mas larguito! 9w9 no les gusta cuando esta largo? X3 a mi shiiii! -w- bueeeno en fin espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi! me mataraaan! lo seee!**_

_**Todo le pertenece a la adorada Akira Amano, excepto mis lindas OC! 9w9 disfruten!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**  
**_

"_Ahí comprendió. Hasta el momento el aura de la joven había sido tranquila, tímida, incluso se podría decir que dulce. Pero, en ese momento había cambiado. Se había tornado todo muy extraño, nada era igual que hace unos segundos. Desde su aura, hasta la forma en que sostenía el arma junto a su cuello. Todo. Ya no era la misma persona. Esa aura era muy…_

_-Ahora- Dijo una voz detrás de ella, completamente distinta a la de la niña, esta era grave, tranquila, como si se regodeara con la confusión que acababa de crear, seductora- veremos quién le pagará a quién._

_Salvaje."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vongola Vs. Varia

Ilusión vs. Ilusión vs. Ilusión

Ya anochecía, ¿Cuánto más se iba a prolongar eso? Tsuna estaba junto a Hayato, ambos de pie, observando detenidamente a Levi y a Xanxus y viceversa. Los cuatro estaban recuperando el aire a grandes bocanadas, para ser el primero que atacara, y no al que atacaran primero. El jefe del escuadrón enemigo no parecía muy contento con la idea de descansar, aunque solo fuera por un momento; gracias a que Levi lo había convencido, podían planear algo… o aunque sea intercambiar pensamientos confusos.

-Décimo- Susurró Hayato. El pobre tenía un corte en la mejilla y cruzándole el abdomen, la cual se veía muy mal, el cabello alborotado y varios golpes graves en brazos y el resto del torso. Luego de eso, parecía estar bien, pero agotado- Son fuertes, lo sabemos y no van a desistir. Pero…

Tsuna tenía varios golpes en todo su cuerpo, unos cortes en el brazo u un hilito de sangre le corría por la boca. Se sentía mareado, se había golpeado unas cuantas veces contra el suelo y eso le había hecho demasiado mal. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente al ritmo de su agitada respiración, estaba muy cansado.

-No entiendo que pasa- Susurró, entre bocanada y bocanada de aire- No son malos, lo sabemos, y parecían realmente confundidos cuando…

-Los descubrimos

-Iba a decir acusamos

-Ah claro, lo siento, tiene razón Décimo

Tsuna se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Estaba agotado y adolorido. La presión de tener que estar enfrentándose a camaradas no era con exactitud su idea de in de semana. No entendía nada. Se mareaba más a cada segundo que pasaba y veía que sus… ¿Debía comenzar a llamarlos enemigos? Se recuperaban rápidamente.

-De todos modos tenemos que enfrentarlos. Al menos hasta que Vi salga de la base.

Ese no había sido Tsuna.

-¡L-lo digo porque es su prima Décimo!- Añadió el peli plata con rapidez.

Tsuna sonrió de costado. Le agradaba saber que al menos se preocupaban uno por el otro. Vi y Hayato se llevaban muy bien… Aunque lo negaran. Tenían un par de cosas en común y siempre que veía a uno el otro estaba cerca. Eso le hacía recordar a Hibari San y a Amy, quien estaban bastante tiempo juntos y…

Momento, algo comenzaba a dar cuerda en su cabeza.

¡¿Acaso ellos….?

-¡Décimo!

Tsuna se hiso a un lado para esquivar un ataque de Xanxus. Mejor dejaba sus pensamientos para después.

°-°KHR!°-°

Inhaló y exhaló varias veces, recuperando el aliento. Su brazo derecho le dolía a montones, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No había podido ser de mucha ayuda… Eso le carcomía la conciencia. No podía levantarse, pero debía. Había perdido de vista a sus amigas… y a Squalo.

_Flash Back:_

_-¿Qué dijiste?- Susurró Amy, parada frente al capitán de estrategias, con mirada sombría y unos cuchillos formando un abanico en su mano._

_Squalo se frotó la cabeza y la miró. Pareció confundido por un momento, luego sorprendido… y por último, furioso._

_-¡¿Fuiste tú mocosa? ¡VOOOI! ¡Maldita imitadora!_

_Amy parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia_

_-Responde, ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?_

_-Amy…- Intentó calmarla Ribbon- yo…_

_-No, quiero oírlo de él. Por última vez, ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?_

_Squalo la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Se puso de pie tambaleándose levemente, con la frente en alto y en guardia. Mirándola como si solo fuera una basura en el camino._

_-No te lo diré_

_Una explosión arrojó a los guardianes lejos de ahí._

_Fin flash back_

Solo había visto una explosión roja y había terminado estampado contra un árbol lejos de ahí. Se puso en pie con dificultad, sujetándose de la rama de un árbol.

Y algo le jaló el pie.

Se puso en guardia mirando a todos lados, pero estaba solo. Aunque bien sabía que eso no había sido su imaginación… Y la prueba de eso era que había un pequeño lobito a sus pies.

Sonrió

-Hola amiguito- Se puso en cuclillas para acariciarle la cabeza- ¿Estás perdido?

El pequeño gimió y movió la cabeza. A la vista del joven, parecía asustado.

Fue cuando notó las llamas azules en sus patitas, y sus orejas.

-¿Lluvia?- Susurró

El cachorro de lobo salió corriendo. A unos metros, volteó y lo miró. Takeshi no pensó dos veces el seguirlo.

°-°KHR!°-°

El pasillo en el que Vi se encontraba… estaba hecho un desastre. Las paredes derrumbadas, las antorchas rotas, la mitad del tejado estaba caído… Y Vi estaba colgada de una viga de lo que quedaba del techo… mientras que a sus pies, el agua salida de solo Kami sama sabrá donde, cubría una considerable parte del pasillo, haciendo que cualquier cosa viva que hubiera estado ahí abajo, hubiera terminado ahogada.

O quizás no.

Saltó justo antes de que aquella persona pudiera golpearla con su extraña arma. Calló en el agua y se quedó flotando mirando hacia la viga, donde su enemigo la miraba como si se lanzara a comerla en cualquier momento.

-Nada mal niña- Rió- Pero te falta aprender

-Al menos no tengo un peinado tan ridículo- Dijo, con burla

Su acompañante entrecerró los ojos y columnas de fuego salieron del suelo donde antes había agua, rodeándola por completo. Pero ni se inmutó.

-Mi maestra me entrenó con ilusiones peores- Rió, desapareciendo las columnas con el agua a su alrededor.

Él ladeo la cabeza, como queriéndola ver desde todos los ángulos posibles. Luego, sonrió con burla… Y las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?- Gritó Vi, mirando a ambos lados

-Que truco tan usado, y suicida. Si me matas con esto, te mueres tu igual- Su acompañante bajó de un salto para quedar frente a ella.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Tú estás haciendo esto!

Él levantó una ceja, y miro a ambos lados… Dos segundos antes de tomar a Vi por el brazo y correr en dirección a la pared al final del pasillo.

La morocha lo miró. ¿Él no estaba haciendo todo eso? Imposible, entonces quien… Momento. Paredes cerrándose, ella corriendo a una pared de ladrillo puro sin posible escapatoria… Pestañó varias veces al sentir un "_Déjà vu". Y luego recordar por qué había sentido eso mismo. Aceleró el paso._

_-Te diste cuenta- Susurró su enemigo/acompañante/ ahora también secuestrador, corriendo a su lado_

_-Solo cállate- Siseó, saltando por una ventana, que había estado oculta a su vista hasta el momento._

_Y comenzando a caer unos diez pisos a un suelo cubierto de rocas._

_Estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando sintió unos brazos tomarla por la cintura y la espalda, y apretándola contra su serio acompañante, que había intentado matarla hace segundos… ¿Y ahora la protegía? El mundo se estaba volviendo loco._

_°-°KHR!°-°_

_Esquivó como pudo el ataque de su enemigo. Al menos se había recuperado, pero no era el único. Miró de reojo a su compañero, pero él iba bien contra su propio atacante. Podía sentir el cansancio nuevamente. El jefe del escuadrón enemigo era demasiado fuerte, no iba a poder vencerlo jamás. Y sin embargo, estaba dando todo de sí mismo, preocupado por sus compañeros, y por ellas… ¿Dónde estarían en aquel momento? ¿Estarían bien? Sabía que estaban todos en problemas y que no era ese el momento… pero no podía evitarlo. Convirtió las manos en puños sintiendo el dolor en los brazos… para luego sentir una pata da en la nuca, y el viento alborotándole el cabello mientras caía. Luego el frío suelo lastimándole el rostro, el gusto a sangre en la boca, mientras que el vidrio roto de sus lentes se le clavaba en la piel…_

_Gritaron su nombre. Al menos alguien se preocupaba por él._

_Eso estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo eran una familia. Su jefe se los había repetido miles de veces, que debían llevarse bien, pero jamás podían. Sintió el cordón de su colgante lastimándole el cuello. Lo tomó como pudo y sintió que se rompía a pedazos en sus dedos. Aún podía ver con claridad el rostro de su jefa cuando se lo había regalado. Se veía tan feliz…_

_-¡Leo!- Sintió unos brazos levantándolo del suelo. Pudo ver el rostro moreno de su compañero, con el cabello negro cayéndole por el rostro lastimado- ¡Resiste idiota! ¡¿Vas a rendirte así como así? ¡Tenemos que defendernos! ¡Sobrevivimos un ataque sorpresa a la base, podemos contra esto!- Era lindo oír una voz amiga en esos momentos._

_Solo que hubiera deseado que fuera la de Amy._

_°-°KHR!°-°_

Sintió la solida pared de ladrillos golpearle la espalda. No había derramado una sola gota de sangre hasta el momento, pero podía sentir un líquido caliente que le caía detrás, y no dudaba que fuera eso. Sangre.

Miró a ambos lados de reojo. No veía a su agresor por ninguna parte, pero tampoco su arma. El arma que había sacado de la caja de su familia. Se mordió el labio cuando intentó dar un paso, la espalda le dolía mucho. Pero no era comparado a lo que sabía que sufriría si aquel príncipe maniático le haría si la encontraba.

Sonrió al ver su alabarda, de doble hoja ancha, clavada en un árbol no muy lejos de ahí.

Pero antes de poder ir a agarrarla, la tomaron del brazo y la volvieron a estampar contra la pared, solo que esta vez su rostro era el lastimado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al sentir un aliento en su oído. Una respiración agitada y unas manos sosteniéndola, una su brazo y otra su hombro. Mientras que sentía otro cuerpo totalmente pegado al de ella, lo que la hizo sonrojarse de rabia y vergüenza.

-Princesa- Le susurró al oído- estas sangrando

-No me digas- Siseó la rubia, intentando golpearlo en la boca del estomago con su mano libre, pero él la tenía inmovilizada.

-Adoro la sangre

-Vampiro

La presión en su brazo cedió un poco cuando ambos oyeron una explosión no muy lejos de ahí. Bianca volteó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver un fuego rojo emerger de entre los árboles. Un fuego que conocía demasiado bien y que le daba muy mala espina.

-Hay no-Susurró -¡Amy!

Hubiera salido corriendo de no ser porque el príncipe la volvió a estampar contra la pared. Pero aquella vez algo había cambiado. Estaba tenso, y la presión en su brazo y hombro eran más fuertes que la anterior.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Susurró

-Suéltame, idiota

-Dijiste… ¿Amy?- Susurró, en un tono de voz que casi no oyó.

-¡Que me sueltes!

-¡Bianca!

El rubio la soltó y ella casi cae de espaldas. Recobró el equilibrio al momento justo para ver a su amiga castaña correr hacia ella. Parecía preocupada, y estaba herida.

-¡Es Amy! Ella esta… Oyó sobre…- Se detuvo y se quedó mirando sorprendida algo detrás de su compañera.

Bianca volteó, y su mirada debió ser igual de sorprendida que la de Ribbon.

El príncipe destripador, Belphegor, estaba con una mano en la cara, como si estuviera mareado. Se había quedado pálido de repente, y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Temblaba ligeramente, y su típica sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca consternada. Alzó la cabeza hacia ellas un momento, y luego corrió en dirección contraria.

-¡Espera!- Gritó la rubia, cuando Ribbon la detuvo.

-¡Tenemos que ir con Amy!

La de ojos claros la miró, y asintió rápidamente. Corrieron en dirección al bosque, donde más explosiones se dejaban oír y hacían temblar la tierra bajo sus pies apresurados.

°-°KHR!°-°

Entreabrió los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero estaba recostada sobre algo muy cómodo y suave. Podía quedarse dormida ahí todo el día… Pero no era correcto. Porque… ¿Por qué? Según recordaba estaba en Japón para…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Había caído desde diez pisos!

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero no pudo. Una presión en su espalda y cintura no la dejaban. Fue cuando notó que lo "cómodo y suave" tenía un color claro como con rayas más oscuras aquí y allá… Y un tono piel más arriba, donde su mano se aferraba a esa tela que era la camiseta de su querido enemigo con el que había estado peleando.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado acostada sobre él?

Lo golpeó, escuchó un gemido y se puso de pie de un salto. Intentó localizar su lanza, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Escuchó esa risita que comenzaba a fastidiarla y miró a su enemigo… Quien tenía su caja arma del Quartetto Assassino en la mano.

-Quien diría que eras miembro de algo tan importante como esto- Susurró, viéndola con una sonrisita

-¡Dámelo!

-Ven por él.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

Vi se lanzó a tomar su caja, pero su agresor fue un poco más rápido. La tomó de una de sus muñecas y de la cintura, y rodaron de tal modo de que ella terminó acostada en el césped con él encima, sujetándole ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza con solo una mano, y con la otra en su cadera, y una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión sonrojada a más no poder de la mafiosa.

-¿Así protegerás al décimo?-Se burló

-No, así- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se quitó en el mismo momento en que su mismísima arma se clavaba en el estomago de la joven que se desvaneció al instante. Volvió la cabeza para ver a la verdadera Violetta Abaloni, mirándolo con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

-Nada mal, para una principiante

-No tienes idea de quién soy- Gruñó, lista para otro ataque

-Al parecer tu tampoco, o hubieras sabido que… se podría decir que estoy con Vongola.

La morocha lo miró sin comprender, para luego estudiarlo más detenidamente. Esa ropa que parecía un uniforme escolar. De pantalones y saco verdes, guantes negros, esa sonrisita fastidiosa… Y lo más obvio del mundo: Un cabello color azul recogido en un peinado que le daba aspecto de piña, y su ojo de un lindo color azul, y el otro de un extraño color rojo.

No pudo evitarlo: Se fue de espaldas.

°-°KHR!°-°

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntaba dulcemente Takeshi.

El cuerpo había resultado ser de una joven. Estaba lastimada, pero respiraba. El guardián de la lluvia se había asegurado de que sus signos vitales se encontraran en perfecto orden antes de moverla un poco. Le había dado su camisa para que la usara de almohada, y se había quedado a su lado todo ese tiempo, cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde…? Chicas…- Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, llevándose la mano a la cabeza

-Tranquila, quiero ayudarte- Dijo el morocho, tan despreocupado y tranquilo como siempre.

La joven tenía cabello negro como el de Violetta, pero, al contrario de ella, lo tenía muy corto, y apenas le llegaba a los hombros. Takeshi estaba seguro de que si la hubiera visto de espaldas, la hubiera confundido con un muchacho. Pero el resto de ella decía claramente que era una chica. Tenía ojos oscuros, al menos lo que podía ver de ellos. Y su piel era similar a la de Violetta y Ribbon, pero un tono un poco más claro. Tenía una camisa blanca, un tanto manchada con unas gotas rojas, que el guardián esperaba (sin demasiada confianza) que no fueran de sangre, con las mangas que le llegaban a los codos. Llevaba una falda negra y unas botas del mismo color que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-Amy- Susurró, sorprendiendo a Takeshi- ¿Dónde…? Ribbon… Bianca…

El morocho pestañó varias veces, recordando unos días atrás una carta que le había llegado a sus amigas. La carta la firmaba…

-¿Kira?-Susurró

La joven lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si apenas pudiera abrirlos.

-¿Cómo… sabes mi nombre…?

°-°KHR!°-°

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Susurró Vi, mirando al bosque

Una enorme explosión había sacudido el piso, haciendo que ambos se pusieran en guardia. Tranquilamente podía ser otra ilusión… U otra cosa. La morocha se preocupó, pero intentando calmarse interiormente pensando en que su compañera estaba en Namimori, no demasiado lejos de ahí pero a salvo. ¿Pero entonces…?

-¿Qué quieren?- Dijo una voz totalmente nueva

La italiana abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a todos lados. Sin embargo, no vió a nadie. Pero… Esa voz…

-Eres tú- Al parecer, el peli azulado, que aún seguía sobre la morocha dicho sea de paso, también conocía esa voz

-Rokudo Mukuro- Dijo la voz.

Acto seguido, miles de serpientes comenzaron a salir de todos lados, retorciéndose y enredándose en las piernas de Mukuro, y rodeando a Vi, quien no podía moverse por tener aún al guardián de la niebla Vongola sobre ella.

-¡Muévete!- Gritó ella, pero él no pareció escucharla, ya que solo veía a las serpientes acercárseles.

Y luego como se quemaban hasta que no quedaba más que cenizas de ellas.

-Tres ilusionistas, kufufufu- Rió Mukuro, poniéndose de pie, para alivio de Vi- esto será divertido.

La morocha se puso de pie de un salto.

-Lo será más si me devuelves mi caja arma

Él la miró con una sonrisita que hiso estremecerla. Luego, jugueteó con la caja arma en su mano.

-Aún no se si eres una aliada, o una enemiga que le robó la caja arma a una del Quartetto Assassino… Además, teníamos una pelea que acabar.

Vi estaba a punto de gritarle un par de insultos en italiano, cuando la tierra se agrietó entre ellos, haciendo que Vi se callera de espaldas en la porción de tierra en la que se había quedado, y Mukuro hiciera equilibrio en donde estaba, mientras que veían como lava se abría camino hacia donde estaban.

-Son… Ilusiones- Susurró la morocha, pero las sentía tan reales…

Todo comenzó a temblar. Pero eso no era una ilusión. Fuego rojo salía del bosque, y Vi se heló hasta el alma. Si reconocía esas cosas, y le daban demasiada mala espina. Si Amy se descontrolaba… Si todo salía mal… Tenía que hacer algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse, estaba en el suelo sujeta por unas enredaderas que le apretaban el pecho cada vez más, y más, y le impedían el paso del aire a sus pulmones. Su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y… Sintió como una mano la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, cuando pudo volver a respirar.

-¿Estás bien?- Le susurraron al oído

No era normal eso, sabía que Mukuro no ayudaba a nadie. ¿Entonces por qué…?

Ah, no era Mukuro.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Gritó Vi, absolutamente roja, al peli plata que la sostenía por la cintura.

-¡Te ayudo!- Le respondió en el mismo tono, mientras los protegía con sus escudos del sistema C.A.I

-¡Jamás te lo pedí!

-Si la dulce pareja deja de discutir- Los interrumpió Mukuro, con su tridente en la mano- hay cosas más importantes por aquí

Ambos italianos, sonrojados a más no poder, iban a comenzar a gritarles cosas incoherentes, de no ser porque todo cambió en un instante.

Vi miró a su alrededor. En menos de un segundo, había quedado atrapada en lo que parecía una habitación completamente oscura, en la que no se distinguía el suelo del tejado. Hacía frío, mucho frío.

Intentó concentrarse para determinar la fuente de la ilusión, y así, romperla… Pero no pudo. Toda su concentración se fue al caño cuando oyó los gritos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe (¿Cuándo los había cerrado?) y miró a todos lados, sin ver nada, o al menos sin distinguir nada. Oscuridad total a donde volteara la cabeza, nada cambiaba no importaba donde mirara… Pero los gritos se hacían más y más fuertes.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, comenzaba a desesperarse. Era aterrador. Eran tan horrorosos que le desgarraban el alma. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras intentaba con más desesperación localizar a alguien. Eran agudos e inundaban el aire con terror. Parecía que la estaban torturando, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque ya podía verla, tirada en el suelo no muy lejos, retorciéndose y gritando.

-¡Oye!- Gritó Vi, comenzando a correr hacia la mujer tirada en el piso.

¿Por qué su corazón latía con más y más fuerza a cada paso que daba? Todos sus sentidos le decían que regresara, que escapara, pero no podía dejarla ahí, le iba a pasar algo muy malo. Se desesperó aún más cuando el cuerpo de la mujer se quedo inmóvil, y solo se oyó el eco de los gritos que había estado soltando.

La misma Vi casi grita al llegar a su lado.

Estaba completamente mutilada. Un enorme charco de sangre la rodeaba, agrandándose más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Una de sus manos reposaba en sus estomago atravesado, y no podía verle el rostro, ya que su cabello teñido de rojo por la sangre se lo impedía.

-¿Por qué…?

Le tomaron el tobillo.

Gritó al voltear, pero solo era otra persona… Igual de mutilada y dañada que la primera. Pudo notar por el rastro de sangre que la tenue luz que había estado apareciendo le dejaba ver, que se había arrastrado hacia ella. Su espalda mostraba marcas de latigazos, ¿O cuchilladas? Su pierna estaba en un ángulo muy extraño para ser normal, y temblaba, ¿O acaso era la misma Vi que temblaba, y la hacía temblar a ella por estar sujeta a su pierna? Con respecto a eso, la presión que le estaba haciendo era demasiado fuerte para ser de una persona en ese estado.

Fue cuando la luz lo iluminó todo.

Todo a su alrededor pasó como un flash ante sus ojos.

Sangre.

Cuerpos.

Personas.

Amigos.

Muertos.

No podía gritar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. La garganta la tenia seca. No podía respirar, Todos cuerpos a su alrededor sin vida. Mutilados. Torturados. Vacios.

-¿Por qué…?- Repitió la joven tirada a sus pies.

Un cuerpo de un joven de cabello castaño era el más cercano a ella.

-Tú…

Luego había uno de un joven de cabello color plata.

-No…

Miró a la joven con ojos desorbitados.

Manchada de sangre. Toda ella estaba manchada de sangre.

-Creí…

Intentó cubrirse el rostro con las manos, pero estas también estaban manchadas de sangre. ¿De sangre de quién?

-Mía

La joven levantó la vista hacia ella. Debía de haber sido una joven muy hermosa antes de ser lastimada, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos claros…

Y la joven de atrás tenía el cabello rubio rojizo.

Gritó.

O al menos lo intentó, ya que una de mano le cubrió la boca. ¿Por qué demonios nadie la dejaba gritar? Y al parecer tampoco querían dejarla llorar ya que otra mano le cubrió los ojos. ¡¿Qué demonios tenían contra que se expresara! Todo estaba mal, todo, ¡todo! Sus amigas… ellas… ¿Acaso no había podido…? ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-No caigas- Le susurraron al oído- ¿Las vas a dejar?

Esa voz

-No

Solo era una ilusión.

Ella estaba en la base varia de Japón, con sus amigos, con sus primas, y estaba peleando. No se podía dejar vencer. No se iba a dejar vencer.

Y menos por una persona que usaba a sus amigos así.

Se corrió las manos de su boca y ojos, y los entrecerró, furiosa. Conocía esos trucos sucios y vacíos. Había crecido con ellos.

-Mammon- Siseó

La habitación comenzó a caerse a pedazos, como si fuera un vidrio hecho añicos. En menos de un segundo, se encontró nuevamente en el jardín de la base. Pudo ver a Mukuro peleando contra lo que parecía… No, contra lo que realmente era un bebé de capa violeta y sombrero de rana. Y pudo sentir al guardián de la tormenta aún a su espalda, con las manos en sus hombros, luego de haberlas sacado de sus ojos y boca.

-No vuelvas a ayudarme- Susurró, con una sonrisita cruzándole el rostro.

-No vuelvas a necesitarme- Aún sin verlo, pudo notar el tono divertido en su voz

Contuvo una risita, ese no era el momento. Era el momento de aclarar unos asuntos.

-¡Mammon!- Gritó

La pequeña bebé volteó la mirada hacia ella, mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques de Mukuro.

-Oh, no esperaba que fueras tú la que nos atacaba.

-Ni yo esperaba que fueras tú la que me traicionara.

La pequeña sonrió.

-Traicionar, no sé de que hablas.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Hayato, mirando a la arcoballeno por encima del hombro de la ilusionista.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Pues claro. Es mi maestra

°-°KHR!°-°

Bianca y Ribbon llegaron corriendo al lugar de las explosiones… El cual antes podía haber sido parte del bosque, pero que en aquel momento parecía un campo de minas ya explotadas. Notaron que Tsuna y Ryohei ya estaban ahí, así como Xanxus, Levi y Lussuria, pero ni rastro del resto. Aunque, había un pequeño obstáculo entre ambos bandos: Una Amy temblando de ira… Junto a un descomunal dragón (1)

-Hay no…- Susurró Bianca- ¡Amy!

Pero la rubia rojiza pareció no oírla. Veía con una mirada cargada de odio al guardián de la lluvia Varia tendido en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. La joven tenía un sable árabe en su mano, cubierto de llamas de la tormenta. Mientras que el dragón a su lado era… Bueno, gigantesco. De color negro, las alas replegadas y una expresión de pocos amigos (¿Cómo se sabe eso en un dragón? Excelente pregunta) mientras que llamas rojas del atributo de la italiana salían de sus orejas, de las partes traseras de sus patas y en toda su cola.

-¡Bianca, Ribbon!- Gritó Tsuna- ¡¿Qué sucede!

-Di-digamos que… ya que nuestras cajas armas no son normales… son mucho más difíciles de controlar- Gritó la rubia.

Tsuna la miró con ojos como platos.

-Nuestros animales reflejan nuestra personalidad- Continuó Ribbon, en el tono más calmado que pudo- pero, cuando ya de por sí alguien normal se enoja, es difícil calmarlo. ¡Imagínate tratando de calmar a un dragón!

El décimo comenzaba a entender, horrorizado.

-¡Amy esta cegada por la ira! ¡No piensa en nada! ¡Todos sus sentimientos están reflejados en su animal! ¡Es casi imposible calmarla ahora!

Tsuna miró de su prima a sus amigas, y luego a los Varia. Si eso seguía así, no solo podían resultar heridos todos ellos, si no también gente inocente que estaba demasiado cerca sin saberlo. Y si Amy no se controlaba, quizás podría llegar a herirse ella misma, y sería tarde y…

-Ustedes- Oyó, detrás de el

Se quedó helado. Solo conocía una voz tan seria y fría como esa.

-Herbívoros… Kamikorosu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-ñehehe me van a mataaaaaaar!... O.o momento eso es malo ToT IIIEEEEEEEE! -sale corriendo- **_

**_. . .. . -vuelve corriendo- jeje tengo qe cerrar el cap... T^T primero! no me mateeen! 9.9 no fue mi culpa!... bueno si... 9.9 PERO QUEDABA TAN BIEEN!...¿ o se quejan del final abierto? -w- admitanlo los aman... bueno no, pero les deja con ganas de mas ! 9w9 -w- biueeeno no me queda nada mas que decir asiqe... :o mentira si!  
_**

**_1: XP me lo imagine como un colacuerno húngaro ustedes imagínenlo como quieran._**

**_-w- y dos! :o no vuelvan arriba para saber donde demonios puse el dos! -w- es de Kamikorosu del final, solo que no le puse el numero pq no quedaba bien! O3 entonces es pq me gusta mas como suena asi! X3_**

**_X3 ahora siii! matta nee! espero les gustee! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: Vongola Vs Varia: Kamikorosu!_**

**_C_iao ciao! ^^_  
_**


	12. Vongola Vs Varia: Kamikorosu

**_ToT SUMIMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! 9.9 no me maten onegai los quiero mucho encima esta corto lo se no meresco vivir me siento como Kid_**

**_9.9 en serio lo siento esque esta terminando todo y me acosan con pruebas y examenes y es lo mismo ya se demo con trabajos tareas y... ToT ES DEMASIADO PARA MI!... y me vicie con percy jackson y los dioses del olimpo_ _ToT ES QUE ES GENIAL! 9.9 sumimasen... -w- ademas de eso tiene la culpa Lau Gokudera Abaloni O3 a ella a ella!_**

_**-w- pero bueno lo termine... 9.9 y esta corto lo se lo sieento! me esforzare mas la proxima! e intentare tardar menos! -w- hare mi mejor esfuerzo**_

_**X3 sin mas aqui esta el cap! O3 todo le pertenece a Akira Amano excepto mis adoradas OC y la extraña trama de esta extraña historia! X3**_

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_-Herbívoros… Kamikorosu"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vongola Vs. Varia: Kamikorosu

Tsuna estaba helado y notó que no era el único. Bianca y Ribbon miraban con ojos como platos a algo a su espalda, y Ryohei había volteado inmediatamente.

Los Varia reaccionaron de una manera similar, exceptuando a Xanxus obviamente, pero parecían más confundidos que los Vongola. Nadie movía un musculo, y no pensaban hacerlo pronto. Incluso Amy parecía haberse quedado a la espera de que alguien dijera algo, y su colocas dragón parecía hecho de piedra. Con una pata en el aire con la segura intención de aplastar al guardián de la lluvia Varia y con las fauces abiertas.

Tsuna se volvió lentamente, justo a tiempo para ver como esa figura ala, impotente, fría como el hielo pasaba a su lado con paso seguro hacia sus nuevos enemigos.

Hibari Kyoya.

En verdad era su guardián de la nube, el mismo que tantas veces lo había amenazado y golpeado, estaba pasando junto a Amy, yendo a…

Amy.

-¡Hibari San!- Gritó Tsuna, sin pensar en las consecuencias, haciendo que todos volvieran de un salto a la normalidad- ¡Espere! ¡Amy no…!

Se interrumpió al ver la reacción de su prima. Palideció al verla, a la joven de cabello rubio rojizo, la misma que creía que los iba a atacar por estar cegada por una ira que no pensaba ver en ninguna de sus primas… Estaba abrazando por la espalda al presidente del comité de disciplina.

Estaban tan muertos.

°-°KHR!°-°

-¿Maestra?

Vi y Mammon estaban frente a frente. Mukuro estaba a un lado y Hayato estaba con su sistema C.A.I activado, preparado para atacar a la ilusionista Varia si debía.

-Sí, ¿No recuerdas que siempre hablo de ella? Aquí la tienen.

-¿Hablas mucho de mí? Que honor

El peli plata comenzaba a pensar que no eran precisamente mejores amigas.

-Ya veo por qué alguien tan joven hacía muy buenas ilusiones

Vi sonrió de costado ante el comentario del otro ilusionista.

-¿En serio crees que iba a usar mi mejor poder contra ti? Eso que viste no era nada.

Mukuro soltó su risita característica mientas torcía levemente la cabeza. Aquella chica tenía actitud y podía ser una buena rival. Con un excelente nivel, gracias a tener un maestro digno de admirar… Eso le gustaba.

Por su parte, Hayato no quitaba la vista de encima a la arcoballeno. La pequeña flotaba mirando fijamente a Vi, y vió con suma claridad como esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa… ¿De orgullo?

-¿Mammon?- Se oyó

Vi volteó y se tiró al suelo justo a tiempo para esquivar unos cuchillos que pasan volando sobre su cabeza.

-¡No lo hagas!

La morocha volteó la cabeza para mirar al peli plata, quien le hacía señas para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, que en ese momento era levantarse. Pero no captaba por qué, los cuchillos ya habían pasado y no había nada que se metiera en medio.

Hasta que vió a su agresor.

Un muchacho rubio, de pelo lacio que le cubría los ojos, y una coronita a un lado.

-¡Tú! –Gritó, viéndolo con furia- ¡Ahora sí te mato!

Se levantó sin pensar, o al menos lo intentó. Los hilos que conocía bien pero que no recordaba le hicieron daño en la espalda, haciendo que volviera a su postura cuerpo a tierra.

-¡Te lo dije!

-¡Solo cállate!

La arcoballeno pasó de mirar a su estudiante a mirar al guardián Varia.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡Solo ven!

Intercambiaron una mirada (O lo que se podría llamar mirada entre dos personas a las que no se les ven los ojos) y la chica pareció sorprenderse, porque lo siguió de inmediato. Mukuro trató de detenerlos, pero se detuvo al oír los quejidos de la otra ilusionista.

De un tirón, Hayato arrancó los hilos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¡Déjame! ¡Lo mataré!

-¡¿Por qué?

La morocha cayó, mirando al peli plata. Volvió a abrir y a cerrar la boca varias veces, sin articular palabra alguna. Luego, miró al de pelo azul.

-No lo dirá- Dijo este- Y no importa, nosotros también le ocultamos cosas.

Hayato enrojeció ligeramente, e hiso como si no hubiera oído nada. Ahora Vi era la confundida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡No te importa!

-¡Quiero saber!

-¡¿No querías matar a Belphegor?

-Hay si

Vi soltó una risita nerviosa, cuando oyó que algo se les acercaba de entre los árboles. Notó de golpe que las explosiones de Amy habían dejado de oírse hace rato, y se preocupó no solo por ella, si no por todos sus amigos. ¿Acaso había…?

-¡Chicos!

Pero el de los árboles, era Takeshi.

-¡Friki del béisbol! ¿Qué haces? – Gritó el de pelo plata, pero el guardián de la lluvia solo miraba a Vi

-Encontré a Kira

°-°KHR!°-°

-¡Te exijo que me digas!

-Me dijiste que jamás te lo dijera

-¡Pues ahora te dijo que lo hagas!

-Dijiste que hiciera caso omiso de eso

-¡Maldita sea solo dilo!

Belphegor perdía los estribos. Mammon en cambio, se mantenía impasible, flotando frente a él. El de la corona parecía a punto de arrancarse el cabello y abalanzarse sobre la arcoballeno con tal de tener una respuesta a sus quejas. Ella solo permanecía tranquila, no importaban todas las amenazas que dijera el príncipe, quien parecía más y más desesperado. Según la memoria de la arcoballeno, jamás lo había visto así, nunca. Simplemente no iba con su estilo, era extraño. Pero lo había jurado y no lo rompería.

-Mammon…-Susurró el príncipe, en un tono de voz que hiso que la ilusionista se preocupara- necesito… ese álbum… necesito esas cintas… necesito esos recuerdos…

Ella se quedó flotando, impasible frente a él. Inhaló y exhaló mientras lo estudiaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba extraño, demasiado. Jamás lo había visto así y no esperaba verlo jamás de ese modo, sin embargo ahí estaba, arrodillado frente a ella, con los brazos inmóviles a los costados, y la cabeza gacha. Parecía un niño.

La arcoballeno se dio vuelta sin decir nada, y continuó flotando por el pasillo. No lo oía, pero sabía que Belphegor estaba siguiéndola. Estaba bien, le iba a dar lo que él quería, pero solo porque era ilógico que se pusiera así, no era su carácter.

¿Qué había pasado para que al príncipe destripador le temblara la voz de aquel modo?

°-°KHR!°-°

Algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué.

Parecía que todo el mundo estuviera de cabeza, pero en un sentido alarmantemente extraño. Oía voces gritando a su alrededor… Decían que se detuviera. ¿Detenerse? ¡Ella no estaba haciendo nada! Solo se sentía flotar… en un mar negro. Estaba todo oscuro a su alrededor… y de hecho, no sentía agua, solo viento. No, ni siquiera eso. Momento, ¿Entonces donde demonios estaba?

Y ahí volvía a la misma conclusión.

¿Estaba muerta?

Pero era imposible… Es decir, no había pasado nada malo. Lo último que recordaba era un hombre de cabello blanco (Parecía muy importante, pero no sabía por qué) que decía muchas cosas sin sentido, y gritaba demasiado. Comenzaba a darle migraña. Luego, unos cuchillos… ¿De dónde habían salido? Ni idea. Por último… Un nombre, el hombre había dicho un nombre, y luego de eso ya no recordaba nada. Entonces… ¿Qué pasaba?

Sentía el cuerpo ligero como pluma. Nada más que eso. Tranquilo, ligero, todo en paz a su alrededor… Pero eso estaba mal.

Recordaba vagamente imágenes de un grupo de personas… A las que odiaba. Le dieron unas punzadas muy fuertes en el pecho. Pero algo andaba mal con ellas, parecían tan confundidas, como si lo que hubieran hecho no fuera verdad… ¿Qué habían hecho? Era todo muy confuso. Imágenes mentales la acosaban y ella solo quería seguir durmiendo… O hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

Las voces no se detenían, pero estaba perdiendo el hilo de lo que decían. ¿A qué demonios se debía todo eso? Se concentró para intentar descifrar lo que decían, pero consiguió otra cosa: Dolores en sus brazos. No era de golpes, si no de tanto usarlos. ¡Pero si ella no los estaba usando! Estaba tranquila allí, flotando como siempre.

Aunque era la primera vez que se sentía flotar de esa manera.

Oyó un gemido al mismo tiempo que sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. ¿O el gemido había sido suyo? ¡Todo estaba de cabeza! Solo quería estar tranquila y calmada, ¿Pero se lo dejaban? No, ¿Por qué demonios no le dejaban estar tranquila?

"_R__eacciona ahora"_

Se quedó quieta al oír esa voz. La conocía, demasiado bien quizás. Pero no conseguía enfocar bien el rostro de esa persona… Era importante, sabía eso. Pero la cabeza volvía a darle vueltas y ella solo quería descansar. Había comenzado a sentir punzadas en todo su cuerpo y se volvían cada vez más fuertes y dolorosas.

"_Maldita herbívora te digo que reacciones"_

¡Por favor! ¡Ella solo estaba tranquila flotando! ¡No le hacía ningún mal a nadie! ¡¿Por qué demonios le hablaba así a ella si no….?

¿Herbívora?

-¡Amelia!

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con otro par muy cerca de ella, solo que de color celeste claro.

-… ¿Kyoya?

Fue por una fracción de segundo, pero Amy pudo distinguir alivio en esos ojos fríos.

-¡Amy!

De repente varios pares de manos la ayudaron a sentarse, pero ella seguía aturdida. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas y el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte. Le preguntaban cosas pero ella solo miraba al presidente de comité de disciplina de pie frente a ella, que la miraba fijamente. ¿Él la había ayudado a reaccionar? Momento, ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo?

El guardián dio media vuelta y se dirigió al grupo de personas frente a ellos: Los Varia.

Ahí todo le cuadró, ellos habían herido a Hibari, ellos le habían hecho daño a toda su familia, por su culpa estaban todos muertos, ellos…

-Kamikorosu

En menos de un segundo ya estaba frente al jefe Varia con sus tonfas en mano y el morocho esquivando sus ataques.

Antes de que los demás pudieran intervenir, cuatro… no, eran cinco personas, ya que una tenía en brazos a otra, entraron en el campo de batalla. Todos, a excepción de Hibari y Xanxus, volvieron la vista a ellos, pero solo tres personas reaccionaron.

-¡Vi! ¡Kira!

Los tres miembros del Quartetto Assassino corrieron hacia ellos, aunque solo dos llegaron. Amy intentó ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte dolor en el costado se lo impidió, y se quedó donde estaba. El guardián de la lluvia Varia se la quedó viendo, y notó que estaba seriamente lastimada, sangraba.

-¡Amy!- Dijo Tsuna, agachándose al lado- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?

-Na-nada… estoy perfecta- La rubia rojiza veía a sus amigas y al presidente del comité de disciplina, queriendo ayudarlos a ambos pero sin poder hacerlo.

Pero, antes de que nadie pudiera decidirse a hacer nada, un bebe flotante salió de entre los árboles, seguido de un chico rubio con corona.

-¡Alto!- Dijo la arcoballeno, mirándolos

Hibari la vió a ella y luego al príncipe.

-Tu- Siseó, antes de tomarlo como nuevo objetivo

Corrió hacia el dispuesto a matar, el príncipe sacó sus cuchillos, Tsuna se puso en modo hyper y todos en guardia para intervenir en la pelea. Pero…

-¡ALTO!

El dragón rugió, mientras Amy se ponía de pie con dificultad. Incluso el guardián de la nube paró con su ataque para voltear a verla. La tormenta Varia se quedó paralizado, blanco como el papel, y, aunque no se le veían los ojos, parecía no querer ver a la rubia rojiza a los ojos.

Vi, Bianca y Ribbon la miraron, mientras se encargaban de las heridas de Kira. El resto, no entendía nada. Amy parecía enojada, viendo al príncipe destripador.

Tomó aire un par de veces, parecía incluso más blanca de lo normal.

-¿Belphegor?- Susurró

El príncipe volvió la cabeza hacia ella, mientras jugaba con una caja en sus manos, nervioso.

-¿Se conocen?- Susurró Tsuna, mirándola- Pero… ¿Entonces porque no nos dijiste del principio que ellos eran los culpables? El que te atacó, el que dejó a Hibari San en el hospital…

-Porque él no fue el culpable- Interrumpió Amy

Ahora sí, nadie comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, siquiera las del Quartetto Assassino. Miraban de ella al príncipe con ojos desorbitados, todos blancos como el papel.

-¿Cómo que….? ¿Entonces…?- Tsuna estaba pasmado, los Varia no articulaban palabra alguna.

-Fue mi hermano- Cortó la rubia rojiza- Jill

…¿Jill? ¿De dónde les sonaba tan conocido el nombre?

-Más bien- Continuó, pero no fue Amy, si no Belphegor- nuestro hermano Jill

Las tres chicas miraron a puntos distintos, mientras los Vongola y los Varia los miraban pasmados.

-Hola hermanita- Susurró el principe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿ se los ruego no me maten**_

_**9u9 ustedes son buenitos y no lo haran verdad? 9u9 shiiiiiiiiii? -w- arigato pero por las dudas me mudare muy muy lejos =_=... -w- demo toooooooodo tiene una explicacion y me voy pq qiero leer mi cuarto libro de percy jackson ToT LUK...ejjem... ToT LIBRO AHI VOY! **_

_**:o X3 dejen reviews onegai! espero les haya gustado! O3 nos vemos en el proximo cap: Vongola vs. Varia: Hermandad real**_

_**X3 matta ne! ToT AHORA SI LUK...u.u... ToT LIBRO AHI VOY!**_


	13. Vongola Vs Varia: Hermandad Real

_**T^T NO ME ASESINEN SIN PIEDAD! TENGAN PIEDAD! MENTIRA MATENME PQ ESTOY QUE ME SUICIDO! acabo de ver angel of death que bueno no los aburrire mucho con eso demo actua Jake Abel (para los que se vieron Percy Jackson y el Ladron del Rayo es el que interpreta a Luke Castellan) y se termina muriendo, ACASO ESTE CHICO ES FAN DE PAPELES EN QUE SE TIENE QUE MORIR! -.- no lo entiendo... bueno pero no es el punto, X3 holaa!...¿ah no, T^T NO ME MATEEEN! SE QUE TARDE MILENIOS Y QUE ESTA DIMINUTO! 9.9 DEMO ES LA CULPA DE LAU! ELLA ME ENVICIA! T-T (=D te quiero prima) -w- bueno prometo mejores cosas y esforzarme aun mas! en serio! u.u por ahora solo disfruten el cap! X3 los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenecen a Akira Amano, esta loca historia y mis adoradas Oc son invencion mia (de quien mas? por algo lo publico!)**_

Vongola Vs. Varia

Hermandad Real_  
_

_-Hola hermanita- Susurró el príncipe_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡VOOOOI!- Gritó- ¡Acabare contigo!

-¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras eso maldito tiburón!

-¡Eso cabeza de pulpo! ¡Enseñémosles quienes mandan al extremo!

-¡Que no me digas cabeza de pulpo!

-¡Squ Chaan~! ¡Enseñémosles quienes mandan aquí!

-¡Aléjate de mi Lussuria!

-¡USTEDES SON LOS QUE ARMAN ESTE ESCANDALO!

Los cuatro mafiosos, dos de Vongola, dos de Varia, que estaban armados con almohadones de plumas dispuestos a lanzárselos el uno al otro sin piedad alguna hasta morir (más bien dicho hasta que los almohadones quedaran sin relleno) se quedaron estáticos al ver a la persona que con únicamente su presencia podía hacer que toda una familia mafiosa quedara callada para que ella tomara la palabra: La hermana menor del arcoballeno del sol, Ribbon.

-Dejen de hacer eso- Sentenció con un aura negra de mil demonios que la hacía ver dos metros más alta de lo que ya era y que los cuatro mafiosos quedaran de cinco milímetros a comparación- La cena ya está servida, no se retrasen

Salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra, y ellos pudieron volver a respirar…Literalmente.

Era una historia interesante desde la confesión del príncipe. Todos se habían quedado mudos y perplejos cuando él había saludado a Amy como su "hermanita". Esas chicas ya tenían muchas sorpresas guardadas, pero eso era algo que definitivamente no se esperaban. En fin, Belphegor había llamado por teléfono y en unos minutos unas limusinas habían aparecido, llevándose a los Varia, a Bianca, Vi y Ribbon en una, y a los Vongola, a Reborn, Amy y Kira en otra. Los habían dejado en una pensión con todos los gastos pagados donde se iban a quedar por tiempo indefinido. Los chicos compartían dos cuartos contiguos, conectados uno al otro por una puerta corrediza, que estaba constantemente abierta ya que estaban comunicados constantemente. Las chicas estaban en una habitación un poco más apartada donde pudieran estar más cómodas. Claro está, Hibari no había aparecido hasta el momento.

En la cocina, Ribbon y Bianca se habían encargado de la cena, mientras que Vi intentaba serles útil en algo. Pero cuando la mandaron a lavar los platos se quedó deprimida por no saber cocinar. "¡Pues aprende!" Fue la simple respuesta de Bianca. A la mesa ya estaban sentados todos los Vongola y Varia, y estaban llegando los cuatro guerreros de la habitación. Kira estaba descansando en la enfermería, recuperándose de todas sus heridas. Por otro lado, solo faltaban tres personas: Hibari Kyoya claro, Belphegor y Amy.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Dijo Hayato, a quien su estomago le suplicaba por comida

-¡A Amy y a Belphegor cabeza de pulpo! Espera- Dijo Vi, a quien le había quedado gustando el apodo que Ryohei le había puesto al guardián de la tormenta.

-Dudo mucho que vengan- Susurró Bianca, mirando preocupada a la puerta- Y Kira se quedó sola…

Ribbon también estaba preocupada, pero no sabía que podía hacer. Había a Belphegor pasar y le había avisado de la cena, pero este simplemente no había respondido. Recordaba que tenía una caja en las manos. Había ido a su habitación y Amy se encontraba dormida. Más bien, se estaba haciendo la dormida. Le había susurrado que la cena estaba lista y había salido. Miró a su hermano, quien señaló con la cabeza al costado y la castaña notó una tercera silla vacía. Al volverse a la puerta, pudo ver como Takeshi salía del comedor con una bandeja en las manos sin que nadie más lo viera.

°-°KHR!°-°

En la enfermería hacía frío. Kira estaba vendada en sus lastimaduras, que por suerte no eran tan serias, pero necesitaba descansar. Llevaba un camisón blanco fino que le había dado la enfermera de la pensión y una sábana blanca era todo lo que la cubría. Tiritaba. La señora que la estaba cuidando había salido un momento a buscar su almuerzo, por lo que nadie estaba dentro de la sala cuando el guardián de la lluvia entró.

-Oye, hace frío- Susurró, viendo a la joven temblando- ¿Cómo es que te tienen así?

Por supuesto ella no respondió, estaba dormida. Takeshi la cubrió con su chaqueta, para luego ir a la habitación de al lado y volver con un par de mantas. La arropó con una, y sonrió al ver como la joven había tomado su chaqueta como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Yo te había traído una cena… se va a enfriar

El morocho miró la bandeja con todo lo que Ribbon y Bianca habían preparado, había traído suficiente para ambos. Sonrió y arrimó una silla al lado de donde Kira dormía.

-Supongo que esperaré a que despiertes para comer contigo

Se acomodó en la silla de modo tal que podía verla dormir mientras estaba cómodo. Se quedó así unos momentos hasta que él mismo terminó por dormirse.

°-°KHR!°-°

No iba a ir a cenar con ellos. De seguro eso entristecería a las chicas, pero luego se disculparía. Simplemente no se sentía con humor suficiente para levantarse e ir a un lugar donde de seguro la acosarían con preguntas que no quería responder. Aunque lo más probable era que sus amigas los habían amenazado para que no tocaran ese delicado tema, pero no quería incomodarlos. Simplemente se iba a quedar allí, acostada en el futon, cubierta hasta la cabeza, con unos auriculares idénticos a los de Tsuna, con la diferencia que esos eran rojos y solo servían para oír música, puestos, oyendo lo que más le gustaba. Tranquila, sin que nadie la moleste.

Obviamente eso no iba a poder ser.

Oyó la puerta abrirse. Con un suspiro puso en pausa la música y se quitó los auriculares. Fingió estar dormida para el que fuera que estaba allí. Si era Ribbon, sabría que se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta, pero la dejaría allí. Como el resto de ellos se creería su actuación, estaba tranquila… hasta que sintió una mano acariciándole la mejilla.

No cambió de postura ni se tensó. Se quedó allí, esperando que el que estuviera al lado hiciera o dijera algo, pero simplemente se quedó a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla con tal ternura… Le hacía recordar a algo... a alguien más bien. A aquella vez en el techo de Namimori… Cuando se había roto su banda, y que simplemente no quería decepcionar al presidente del comité de disciplina… y él…

-Se que no estás dormida- Le susurró al oído- pero si lo prefieres quédate así. Solo respóndeme algo, ¿Qué ganaras con estar tirada ocultándote de lo que acabas de descubrir?

Amy volteó hasta poder verlo a los ojos.

-Simplemente…. No puedo….es demasiado para mí…

-¿Por qué? ¿No era eso por lo que habías venido a Japón?

La rubia rojiza miró hacia otro lado. En eso tenía razón. Una de sus tantas razones para ir a Japón había sido aquella: Encontrar a su hermano. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo entonces?

-De pequeños… él mató a nuestro hermano mayor- Soltó de repente- pero ahora… está vivo de vuelta… no entiendo nada- Suspiró, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos- es desesperante… mi migraña no ayuda en nada… y Belphegor… bueno es solo que…. No sé cómo actuar… no puedo pensar no…

Dejó de hablar cuando sintió unas manos que masajeaban sus sienes con suavidad. Una alarmante suavidad que realmente la reconfortaba. Soltó una risita.

-Eres bueno

-Los malditos herbívoros me sacan de quicio seguido, ya es normal para mí

Ella le sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos. Levantó la vista para volver a verlo a los ojos, a esos ojos azules en los que sentía que podía perderse durante horas, y que lo que pasara en el resto del mundo le daría igual. No podía ver que había dentro de él, jamás la dejaría. Pero tenía una vaga idea de lo mucho que les ocultaba a los "herbívoros"

-Bien, iré a verlo. Pero primero, tienes que responderme algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Tus padres tenían una verdulería?

°-°KHR!°-°

-¡Reborn! ¡¿Tú sabías que eran hermanos y no nos lo dijiste?

El arcoballeno pateó sin piedad la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Claro que no, cuando ustedes se fueron investigué a fondo. Contacté con otras familias mafiosas en busca de información. Para cuando Amy se fue, ya sabía todo.

Se habían resignado a que Belphegor y Amy aparecieran, por lo que habían comenzado con la cena. Ribbon les había dicho que Takeshi estaba cansado y por eso se había ido. Bien entrada la cena, el arcoballeno comenzó con el relato sobre Amy y Belphegor.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué pasó con ellos?- Dijo Vi

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no sabes qué pasó?- Le preguntó Hayato, quien estaba atendiendo a su adorado décimo luego de la patada mortal del arcoballeno

-Pues no… Amy nos contó unos detalles… Pero siempre fue un tema delicado para ella. Luego, dejamos de preguntar

Los demás asintieron, pensando en que tan serio era la relación entre ellos que siquiera se lo había contado a sus mejores amigas.

-Verán, Belphegor es un príncipe de verdad, de una familia real de verdad. Él vivía en un castillo con su hermano Jill, y la pequeña Amy hace tiempo. Claro está, Jill era el candidato a rey por ser el primogénito. A Belphegor eso no le gustaba mucho. Su padre le prestaba la mayor atención al mayor, pagándole todo tipo de enseñanzas y consintiéndolo con cada capricho que se le ocurría. Aunque claro, a Belphegor también debía educarlo, ya que, de sucederle algo a Jill, el pequeño príncipe sería el próximo a reinar. Eso nos lleva a Amy, quien tomaba las mismas clases que sus hermanos por petición especial de su madre.

Hiso una pequeña pausa para que los demás pudieran hacerse a la idea de cómo se había desarrollado la vida en la infancia de ellos dos.

-A Amy no le importaba mucho tomar esas clases, iba para pasar más tiempo con Belphegor. Eran inseparables. En cambio Jill… Jamás se había hecho querer. Los menores le hacían todo tipo de bromas y se burlaban de él. Tenían sus propios códigos para entenderse, escondites, de todo. Incluso Belphegor le enseñó a lanzar cuchillos, y Amy le sugirió la idea de usar alambres para reforzar su precisión. Pero, las defensas corporales de Amy eran muy bajas, se enfermaba muy seguido. Belphegor y su madre se hacían cargo de ella. Él le leía cuentos y jugaba con ella mientras debía estar en cama. Pero, Amy había heredado esto de su madre. Un día, la pobre mujer calló enferma. Y nunca se recuperó.

Las chicas del Quartetto Assassino intercambiaron una mirada alarmada. Definitivamente eso no se sabía de su amiga. Los Varia también se miraron entre sí. ¿Qué tantas cosas no comprendían de ellos?

-Bueno… Amy siempre había sido tratada a la par de Belphegor y Jill por pedido especial de su madre… Y como ella ya no estaba…Con solo unas palabras del príncipe mayor y Amy fue devuelta a sus clases especiales como señorita.

Vi apretó los puños. Bianca estaba que mataba a alguien. Ribbon estaba aparentemente calmada, pero tenía una mirada que hubiera vuelto de piedra a cualquiera que se le cruzara.

-Si… Y Belphegor también estaba furioso. Se juró a si mismo que haría lo que hiciera falta para ser rey, y para que su hermana sea tratada con todo el respeto que debía. Estudió días y noches para superar a su hermano y que su padre se diera cuenta de que él era el que merecía el puesto. Pero… Descuidó a Amy. Ella se enfermaba, y las enfermeras del castillo no le daban la atención necesaria. Belphegor iba de vez en cuando a verla, pero se concentraba más que nada en sus estudios. Comenzó a enfermarse más seguido, y siempre estaba sola. Un día, salió de la enfermería, que ya se había vuelto su nueva habitación. Fue a pasear por el jardín y…. los vió.

Mammon se estremeció. Ella sabía de qué momento hablaba antes de que lo dijera. Dudaba que el resto de sus compañeros lo supieran, ya que el príncipe confiaba sus secretos únicamente a ella.

-Jill… sin vida en el suelo, y Belphegor a su lado con los cuchillos en la mano. Él volteó al oír a su hermanita acercarse… pero ella salió corriendo al sentir su mirada clavada en ella. Corrió fuera de los límites del castillo…. Y no volvió. Una semana después, Belphegor la imitó.

Vi miraba a Reborn con los ojos como platos.

-¿Amy…? ¿Ella huyó sola cuando era una niña? ¿Con eso de que se enfermaba todo el tiempo? Bueno, aún le sucede pero ya no es tanto…

-E-ella…. A-Amy…-Susurraba Bianca, quien tenía los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

Sus dos amigas la abrazaron por los hombros, mientras que el resto no sabía que decir.

-Bueno… Quizás eso explica porque odia ser llamada princesa- Susurró Ribbon

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Tsuna, mirándola sin comprender

-Si valoras tu vida… Jamás llames princesa a Amy- Dijo Vi, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda- creo que es peor que cuando se despierta

-Yo creo que es un empate- Murmuro Bianca, secándose las lagrimas

Tsuna las miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. La vida de esas chicas parecía cada vez mas enredada y llena de secretos que no entendía, de cosas malas, pero siempre podían a sacar a relucir muchas cosas buenas que tenían. Con solo un par de comentarios alivianaban la tensión que la historia de Amy y Belphegor había causado. Soltó una risita que hiso que sus compañeros lo miraran. De verdad quería mucho a esas chicas.

°-°KHR!°-°

Belphegor sentado de espaldas a la puerta, viendo por la ventana. Aquel paisaje nocturno le hacía sentir mejor, era bastante reconfortante. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, lo cual era sorpresivo para él. ¡Era un príncipe maldición! Los príncipes no debían estar confundidos, siempre debían saber que decir y que hacer… ¡Era un desastre! Escondió la cabeza entre las manos con la intención de arrancarse los mechones de cabello uno a uno… Cuando notó que su corona no estaba.

-¿Qué…?- Dijo casi gritando, cuando notó como alguien más se apoyaba contra su espalda.

Fue un segundo, pero se sintió transportado a su infancia al momento que sintió ese contacto. Él, sentado en el jardín, en su habitación, en el comedor, en donde sea, con una niña menor, sentada del otro lado, con las espaldas apoyadas una en la del otro, sonriendo, hablando y jugando. En todos los recuerdos, la niña le quitaba la corona al mayor.

-No cambias con el tiempo- Susurró el príncipe, recostando su espalda contra la de ella

-Tu tampoco, ¿No pensaste en remodelar tu corona?- Dijo ella a su vez, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la de él

-¿Por qué lo haría?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Diversión?

Se quedaron en silencio. Tanto Amy como Belphegor miraban al suelo, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirse al otro para poder romper aquel silencio incomodo. Aunque el momento ya era incomodo de por sí para ambos. Hermanos que no se veían hace años, y que no tenían nada para decirse.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- Susurró Belphegor, casi con timidez

-Porque… tenemos noticias de que algo va a ir mal con Tsuna… teníamos que protegerlo… Y…quería buscarte- Tragó saliva luego de eso, dando gracias que su hermano no podía ver como sus ojos se ponían húmedos

-¿Por qué? Luego de ese día…

-Porque-Lo interrumpió Amy- eres mi familia… eres mi hermano mayor… se supone que tienes que estar ahí para mí –Le tomó la mano- haces un mal trabajo

Belphegor sonrió

-Jamás puedo entenderte

-Jamás lo harás.

Rieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¿ aaaww este no me quedo tan abierto 9w9 adoro a Amy y a Belphegor como hermanos X3 los veo tan tiernos! ¿ y la pregunta que Amy le hiso a Kyoya por lo de sus padres... XD me imagine la expresion que el debio de haber puesto y simplemente me supero X3 espero que les haya gustado! -w- prometo esforzarme mas para la proxima 9w9 dejen reviews! u.u no han habido muchos demo X3 yo voy a continuar! -w- nos vemos en otro caap! Oyasumii! (es que aqui es la 1.48 AM...)**_


	14. Desaparecida

**_¿ me meresco cualquier metodo de asesinamiento que me quieran dar LO SE pero al menos esperen a terminar el cap T^T... ¿ no, momento pq si no no saben como sigue la historia, pero bueno me querran matar con el final del cap muajajaj pero bueno no es el punto ñehehehe espero que les guste y no me maten por la DEMASIADA Y EXCESIVA demora! 9.9_**

...Pero primero! O3 todo le pertenece a la futura tiene que ser diosa Akira Amano, excepto mis adoradas Oc y la loca y patetica historia! -w- disfruten!

****-.-.-.-

"_Belphegor sonrió_

_-Jamás puedo entenderte_

_-Jamás lo harás._

_Rieron."_

-.-.-.-.-

Una noche fría y oscura. Se ciñó la chaqueta sobre los hombros para entrar en calor. Sabía que su hermano la mataría si la veía caminando por la calle a altas horas de la noche, pero se le había hecho costumbre. Ya encontraría algún lugar para dormir tranquila. Se quitó el cabello de los ojos con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza. Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba, que se sobresaltó cuando el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Diga?- Atendió con cautela, al notar que era un número desconocido.

Se escuchaban explosiones del otro lado, y jadeos incesantes.

-¿Hola?- Insistió, preocupada.

-A… ¿Amy?

A pesar de que jadeaba y de todo el ruido del otro lado, la rubia pelirroja pudo identificar el tono de voz.

-¡Seth! – Dijo en un grito ahogado- Seth por dios ¿estás bien? ¿Y el resto? ¿Qué sucedió?

Escuchó una risita cortada proveniente de su amigo.

-Tengo…una misión para ti…

La joven casi patea algo.

-¡Este no es el momento para misiones Seth! ¡Dime de inmediato donde estas!

-Te…te enviare las coordenadas…sabrás que hacer…cuando veas el lugar….

-¡Seth deja eso!

-Cuídate mucho…

Colgaron.

Con rabia, Amy pateo el bote de basura a su lado. ¡¿Por qué Seth siempre intentaba hacer todo por su cuenta? En cierto punto le recordaba a aquella persona…Solo que más animado. Miró el teléfono con los ojos rojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Un nuevo archivo le había llegado. Lo abrió, y se quedó sorprendida. Sabía exactamente donde estaba ese lugar, y sabía que tenía que hacer. Era un suicidio ir sola, pero era mejor que ponerlos a todos en peligro. Se guardó el teléfono y de un salto comenzó su pequeño viaje.

°-°KHR!°-°

Era relajante estar de nuevo en su vida normal… Sin nada que temer… Sin peligros a los que enfrentarse… Sin nada que lo moleste…

Obviamente eso era solo un sueño que anhelaba hasta con el último aliento de su ser.

-¡Despiértate!- Recibió un golpe de Reborn que lo derribó de la cama, seguido por una llave de lucha libre por parte de Vi.

-¡De-deja eso!- Sollozó el décimo, con mini cascaditas en los ojos.

Era lunes, por lo que les esperaba otro día en la escuela. Era casi mágico el modo que todo volvía a la normalidad cuando había sido la semana pasada que habían terminado en una pensión con los Varia luego de haber casi luchado a muerte con ellos. Ahora resultaba que al parecer sus primas tenían hermanos o familiares perdidos por todo el mundo, que una arcoballeno le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a Vi, quien se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Chrome dicho sea de paso.

-Esto es extraño- Suspiró Tsuna, con la mochila al hombro y con expresión adormilada.

-¿Por qué? Son cosas que pasan. Un día te peleas con un grupo de locos psicópatas que crees que asesinaron a toda tu familia y al día siguiente descubres que uno de ellos es tu hermano –Dijo Vi, con cara pensativa- Suena bastante normal para mi

-Para mí igual-Dijo Bianca, quién había aparecido de solo Kami sama sabrá donde al lado de Tsuna.

-Hola Bianca- Saludaron ambos primos con una sonrisa. La de Vi desapareció al instante.

-No me malinterpretes- Dijo la morocha rápidamente- Adoro que estés aquí, pero eso solo significa que…

-¡Decimo! –Se oyó a lo lejos y medio segundo después Hayato estaba con la mochila al hombro en frente del castaño

-Llega el perrito faldero de mi primo- Sollozó Vi

Los cuatro caminaron a la escuela con las discusiones de costumbre, hablando de extraños temas uno más loco que el otro, gritos, risas y sonrisas. Todo parecía mágicamente normal de nuevo. Incluso la figura de Hibari san esperándolos en la puerta del colegio con cara de pocos amigos… Aunque no estuvieran llegando tarde.

-Hibari- Dijeron con una sequedad idéntica los hermanos.

El guardián de la nube los ignoró olímpicamente y se plantó frente a Tsuna y Vi, a quienes comenzó a caerle un sudor frío por la espalda al estar bajo la mirada asesina del presidente del comité de disciplina.

-¿Dónde está la herbívora?- Dijo, con una expresión que se endurecía a cada segundo que pasaba.

Bianca levantó una ceja.

-¿Amy? Se está quedando con su hermano. Al menos eso hiso toda la semana.

-¿Dónde está la herbívora ahora?- Hibari volteó con una mirada cargada de odio.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Antes de que Bianca y Hibari comenzaran a pelearse a muerte oyeron pasos acercarse rápidamente. Los cinco voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver a una pequeña y delgada figura acercarse, apoyándose en su tridente para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

-¡Chrome! –Gritó Vi, corriendo a su lado -¿Estás bien?

Chrome asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el brazo que la morocha le daba para apoyarse en él. Luego, miró a Tsuna con expresión preocupada.

-Algo…pasó…-Dijo en su tono tímido de costumbre

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- Tsuna corrió a su lado junto con la rubia y el peli plata

Chrome intentó formular las palabras pero solo consiguió ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear algunas incoherencias. Su ojo se llenó de lágrimas mientras intentaba articular palabra. Vi la abrazó protectoramente en un intento por calmarla. Bianca se puso del otro lado y le acarició el cabello. Hayato solo miró a otro lado intentando no desesperarse y gritarle a la muchacha. Tsuna estaba paciente, pero preocupado.

-Chrome… ¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo Vi, con ternura y paciencia

-Mukuro sama…-Susurró ella, triste –No lo escucho…no está…

Los cuatro la miraron sorprendida. Oyeron un ruido detrás, pero al voltear, Hibari ya no estaba.

°-°KHR!°-°

"_Estúpida,__estúpida,__estúpida__herbívora__…" _Pensaba una y otra y otra vez el guardián de la nube mientras corría con expresión impasible hacia aquel mismo lugar de la semana pasada. Tenía que saber que no había sido tan tonta como para hacer caso de una llamada obviamente falsa. De salto en salto entre las ramas de los árboles, llegó a la puerta de aquel inmenso castillo. Con solo entrar podría ver…

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Se echó para atrás con ese simple pensamiento. Ese no era él, no podía serlo. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo un herbívoro más? No debía importarle lo que sucediera con aquella mocosa. La había elegido como su vice presidenta solo porque se lo habían ordenado, y trabajaba bien. Nada más. No era su problema si se había puesto en peligro de muerte…

Frunció el ceño. Quizás sí lo era.

_Flash back:_

_Estaba sentado tranquilamente esperando a que los herbívoros comenzaran a llegar. Casi dormía sobre el sofá de su oficina cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y a sonar el himno de la escuela. Con una mueca lo tomó y miró el número: Desconocido. Frunció el ceño y se lo llevó al oído._

_-¿Qué?- Dijo, con sequedad._

_-Ho-hola- Se oía cortado, como si algo interfiriera con la llamada._

_-¿Quién demonios eres y que quieres?- Susurró con maldad._

_-Tu… -Las palabras de en medio quedaron perdidas en la interferencias, pero pudo oír con bastante claridad la última-¿…Amy? _

_Parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres con la herbívora?_

_El tipo balbuceó unas palabras incoherentes luego de eso, de las que solo distinguió tres: Llamada falsa, y peligro. Luego, se cortó la comunicación. Hibari había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa con expresión molesta. ¿Por qué demonios lo llamaban a él para avisarle sobre algo de la herbívora? La hubieran llamado a ella, o a su hermano, o a alguien que le importara. Además, si ella había sido tan estúpida como para tragarse una llamada falsa y ponerse en peligro era su culpa, no la de él. _

_Sin embargo, sentía un nudo en el estómago que no lo dejaba estar. ¿En serio se estaba preocupando por la estúpida herbívora?_

_Fin flash back._

¿En serio? ¿Se estaba preocupando por la estúpida herbívora? No, eso jamás. Tan solo no podía perder a una buena trabajadora, y menos por una razón tan estúpida. Se adelantó a paso firme hasta la gran puerta de madera, y la golpeó fuerte una vez sola. Si tan solo había sido una broma a él y la herbívora estaba durmiendo allí…

-¿Tú?- Se encontró cara a cara con el guardián de la lluvia de los herbívoros Varia -¿Qué haces aquí?

El guardián de la nube entrecerró los ojos.

-Quiero hablar con la herbívora

Squalo rodó los ojos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-No bromees Hibari, sabes que no está aquí.

Antes de que el Vongola pudiera replicar, llegó Belphegor con su risita característica y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Oe, un Vongola-Dijo, divertido- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Hibari sacó sus tonfas.

-No soy uno de ellos. Estoy aquí buscando a la herbívora de tu hermana

Belphegor rió con esa risita que tanto molestaba al guardián de la nube.

-¿Qué? ¿La llevaras a una cita? Pues te dejó plantado, ya que ella no está aquí. Jamás ha estado aquí.

El guardián de la lluvia y el de la tormenta rieron, hasta que vieron la expresión de Hibari. Ahí cayeron en cuenta de que algo andaba mal…. Muy mal. Belphegor sacó los brazos de detrás de la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Hibari… Al menos eso creía él, ya que no podía ver sus ojos.

-Tú… ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- Siseó Belphegor, sacando sus cuchillos

-Creí que decían que eras un genio. ¿No te parece que si supiera dónde está hubiera venido a preguntar a herbívoros como ustedes?- Hibari dio media vuelta, molesto.

Ni siquiera el príncipe destripador pudo contra esa lógica.

Mientras el guardián de la nube se iba, los Varia entraban seguro para advertirles a los demás. Hibari sabía que no les harían caso, dudaba que les importara lo que le sucediera a la herbívora. Pero, por alguna razón, a él le importaba y por eso la estaba buscando. Era extraño que pasara eso con él… Él no era así…

-¡Hibari san! – Oyó la voz del otro herbívoro.

No se detuvo en ningún momento, pero Sawada lo alcanzó volando. Oía muy de cerca a los otros acercarse, lo que lo molestó. Jamás podían dejarlo solo, ni siquiera cuando hacía algo que… podía llegar a ser bueno para ellos también.

-Hibari san, ¿Tú también creíste que podría estar con los Varia?- Le preguntó el jefe Vongola, con expresión preocupada- ¿Qué te dijeron?

-¡Quiero saber dónde está mi hermana!- Oyeron a lo lejos. Al parecer los Varia, o al menos unos pocos miembros, se habían unido a la búsqueda.

-Pregúntales tú mismo herbívoro- De un salto llegó a un claro bastante extenso.

-¡Hibari!- Molesto, Tsuna se plantó en frente del guardián de la nube- Estamos hablando de Amy, sé que te importa porque si no, no estarías buscándola como nosotros.

Hibari frunció el ceño y lo amenazó con una de sus tonfas al tiempo que el resto de los herbívoros los alcanzaban.

-Déjame en paz, Sawada.

-¡Solo queremos saber dónde puede llegar a estar Amy!

Molesto, el guardián de la nube se acercó amenazador al décimo. Oyó como varios quisieron acercarse pero Tsuna los detuvo con un ademán de la mano. Hibari, con las tonfas en la mano y con ganas de una pelea, lo miró asesinamente.

-¿No escuchaste a la herbívora ilusionista?

Tsuna parpadeó.

-¿Chrome? Ella solo dijo que no oía a Mukuro…

-Exacto, ella que no oye al estúpido herbívoro, más tu prima desaparecida nos deja que el lugar más posible en el que esté es…

-Vindice- Se oyó desde un árbol.

Todos voltearon, unos más rápidos que otros, unos más preocupados que otros, pero el resultado fue el mismo: Sorpresa, miedo, ira, confusión. Todos esos sentimientos arremolinados unos encima de otros al ver a aquella figura de blanco sobre el árbol con una expresión un tanto tímida.

-Byakuran- Susurró Tsuna

-.-.-.-.-

**_¿ aqui es cuando me las tomo para que no me maten bye by~_**


End file.
